Of Crows And Shadows
by misericordia98
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, a rather joyous fact for most. But there are some, chased by shadows and bad presentiments of a danger, unknown by now. Some, who don't believe themselves to be heroes. /Hiatus/
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

I.

Jakushi Katoka was born in a village with great history, a hometown of many of the legendary shinobi. That was one small, but extraordinary village that she grew to love as much as she loved her own family and friends - the famous Konohagakure, the heart of the Land of Fire.

Jakushi didn't see herself as one of the legendary characters Konoha took great pride in, but in time she acknowledged herself as a soldier and a defender. Other knew her to be a compassionate soul and a brave heart. A combination that was like a fire and ice. She was convinced that her mission was to help people, no matter what the problem was.

At the same time revolted against every small injustice. With all these traits, she was a dedicated protector of Konoha, which got her extremely close to a girl with the name Sakura Haruno. They met when Jakushi had started her training with Tsunade, the best medic in the world and one of the legendary sanin.

Sakura was a year older than her, but that didn't stop them from being like sisters. Together, they shared the same ideals and views for the world around them. They knew that one had to face his problems on his own in order to win against them. They were ready to sacrifice in the name of the people and things they loved.

That was the way they felt strong and, though only a bit, independent. Despite that Jakushi was part of a certain team, she has always been close to Sakura, admiring her fortitude. For the most part, they played the role of warriors, but they were girls nevertheless and it was comforting to have each other and share their thoughts and burdens.

Living through her seventeen and a half years in Konoha, Jakushi was a talented student and with time achieved a lot in the medical practice. In spite of being only seventeen, she experienced all the sorrows of life. The Fourth Shinobi War was over, but as to many others, it never actually ended, leaving a permanent scar upon her mind.

The war was something terrible and she, as a medic, saw that with her own eyes. She felt the whole weight of destruction the war carried when she lost her mother to it. Jakushi cursed and hated the war more than everything in her life and lived on, fighting to keep the peace.

The truth was that deep in her heart she wanted to punish the ones that started the war and caused all the suffering. She wanted them to taste the same pain she felt and, she was sure, everyone who had lost someone in that pointless conflict felt. But since the main antagonists were eliminated, all she was left was the void of hatred towards them.

Realizing that there was no way she or anyone else could receive justice and take revenge for all the lives that were taken away, her only purpose became the peace. And she was fully content with that.

Now she lived in the outskirts of Konoha, close to the forest, surrounding the west side of the village. Her home was a small, but cozy house, which she shared with her brother and father. She loved training in the silence of the wood or just walking through it, calming her thoughts among the tall, long-living trees.

There was a meadow, not far from her home, where she often visited for just sitting there and thinking. Sometimes she drew because it calmed her.

Ever since the war ended everything was really peaceful and the mission shinobi were sent, were far safer and not that complicated as before. Jakushi Katoka was part of Team 3, whose sensei was a woman, named Akemi. Akemi was a kind woman, always laughing. She was a good friend and advisor to Jakushi, being a part of the team in which her mother and father took part.

Akemi often said that in the moment her parents met, there had been an almost magnetic attraction between them and Akemi's been really happy for them. She'd been close to Jakushi's mother and was somehow sadder after her death. Anyway, Jakushi was honored to have her as a sensei.

In the meantime, Team 3 was a perfect... or rather a symmetrical nightmare for Jakushi. The worst possible combination of characters in one place, the Takahiro brothers were a great pain. Years had passed and she still couldn't get used to them, who constantly pushed her to the limits of her patience. Matter of fact they were quite useful, wresting her out of her deep thoughts, but mostly they were just annoying. The more the years, the annoying they became.

Takumi Takahiro was the noisier of them both and the magnet for girls. The usual picture around him was of at least five girls, trying to get his attention, a gift of his sea-blue eyes. That was, however, not the only thing he dragged with, he had a talent for making people laugh and amused with ease.

Jakushi knew him well, she had never seen him all alone, with his thoughts, but if that were to happen, things got dangerous. Luckily his hyperactivity made him to be quick and to prevail in battle. He used his chakra skillfully in the sphere of had mastered Chakura Kyūin Jutsu, which allowed him to absorb the chakra of his opponent only with a touch of his hand. Flying Thunder God Technique was his priority, allowing him to move with incredible speed.

Kioshi Takahiro was the absolute, although the identical, antipode. He was quiet and calm. Hard to talk with. He spoke only with his brother and sometimes with Jakushi. In the little and brief conversations with her, he was careful and listened with interest. She wasn't sure what was the cause of that introvert nature, but was sure in one thing - he was no way inferior to his brother in a fight.

Fighting was not as exciting for Kioshi as it was for his brother, but it was a surely pleasant activity. Kioshi was a passionate admirer of the elements of nature and the combinations between them. Most often he used them in battle, but his katana was a deadly part of his tactics too.

Despite all, Takahiro were fearsome opponents and when they fought together on one side, few could defeat them. Besides they were an incredible view. They needed no Cloning Technique. Once Jakushi even tried to draw them and it ended with arguments from Kioshi's side what kind of time-wasting activity that was and frantic laughter from Takumi, who teased his brother instead of staying still.

Life in Konoha was always interesting for Jakushi, but it seems that place was doomed to not find lasting peace. And just when everyone thought that things were fine once and for all, when the war ended, times changed again.

Although, as everyone, Jakushi was happy that the war was over and the peace between the clans was restored, she didn't find peace. There was some kind of a negative afterglow, anxiety that chained her and woke her in the nights. She often dreamt of her mother, battlefields, screams, ashes, death. These nightmarish images didn't leave her mind day and night.

But it wasn't death that worried Jakushi, no. It was actually a shadow in the periphery that was always there. It was some kind of an oppressive, possessive, living darkness that allured her eyes and she forgot everything else in the dream. Like a wound that always reminded of itself with pain.

The hundreds of times she had dreamt of it helped her to discern it. It was a bird. Ebony black bird. Everything was too blurry for her to see something more than contours. The feeling was so familiar, but every time she woke up, it sunk into her and she could neither forget it nor run away from it.

She woke up with the feeling once again. As always, she hastened to get up, get ready and go straight to the hospital of Konoha, still hoping that taking some actions would distract her from the unpleasant thoughts. Actually, the work at the hospital was her personal wish after Tsunade taught her all the healing techniques she needed to know, even the ones that could turn this knowledge into a destructive force.

Now everything she could do is to train with her team. And even that didn't happen as often as she wanted to so she made the decision to not waste her time and help in the hospital as much as she can. That was felicitous and meaningful.

When she finally arrived, Tsunade was nowhere to be found, but that was probably because it was too early. Jakushi left her things in one of the lockers and before even closing it, she heard the door to the room for the functionary open sharply.

"Jakushi! I found you!" It was Sakura that flew into the room and jumped on her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Sakura?" Jakushi narrowed eyes. Hugging and screaming weren't typical for her friend. Not at all. Never. Only if it wasn't about something... more special.

"He's coming back!" Sakura retreated a little, still holding Jakushi's hands. Her bright green eyes sparkled, almost teared up with happiness. She had slight blue circles around them and her hair was a pink mess. Obviously, she hadn't slept the whole night.

She took out something that looked like a note, on which had been scribbled a quick message.

"Kakashi-sensei gave it to me today, said that a carrier bird had arrived very early in the morning.

Jakushi took the note and read it.

 _"We're heading back to Konoha._

 _No lead found.  
S.U."_

"That's wonderful. I'm glad." Jakushi took Sakura's hand and gave her the note back with a smile.

Sasuke Uchiha was a great example of what one shouldn't fall in love with. At least that was what Jakushi thought of him until a year when he decided to cease her friend's agony. Matter of fact nothing actually happened, since the war ended he was always gone and Jakushi felt awful, seeing Sakura in an almost ten-year fight for a bit of his attention. Everything that Sakura had was a promise from his side and Jakushi wasn't sure if he's not downright blind to not see her affection.

The truth was utmost clear and there wasn't a person who knew Sakura and not aware. She lived for him. Jakushi had studied and watched carefully that behavior and was certain that he was detrimental to her health. She would literally become ill if he wasn't in front of her eyes for a long time. But that was how things were and nobody could change them.

Jakushi knew that Naruto and Sasuke still hadn't found Kabuto Yakushi and also not every Akatsuki member was found and caught. Luckily for her, different teams took turns to search for any traces and one of these teams was hers, being extremely effective and reliable in such missions. Perhaps now there was a possibility for her team to go on a mission and that was one of the best things to ever happen.

"He never stays for long." Sakura was heart-broken.

"Sakura, there are patients in this hospital that might want to sleep." Tsunade's voice pierced the silence and the girls simultaneously turned to the door.

"Tsunade-sama." Both nodded and smiled.

"I'll wait for you in my office." She reminded with an imperative tone and shut the door.

Jakushi and Sakura looked at each other, almost laughing. Sakura left her bag in her locker and Jakushi looked at her watch, peering into the frame. No, it was actually the black second hand that her eyes followed. It hypnotized, reminding of itself intrusively second after second.

"Jakushi? Everything alright?" Sakura asked.

Jakushi startled as if awoken from a dream and smiled to Sakura.

"Yes, everything's fine." She lied, but when she met Sakura's doubtful eyes, didn't withstand. "Well... not really."

Sakura dragged her on the bench near them and almost with a brute force made her sit, she next to her.

"Tell me what's going on," Sakura demanded.

Jakushi smirked at her friend's authoritative character. Then sighed.

"I have these dreams, but in all of them, I see a bird. Terribly dark scenery with a black bird. I don't see it clearly but it's there. Always." Jakushi murmured quickly.

"Wait, wait, what dreams? Black bird?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Look, doesn't matter, it's best if we go now. Tsunade is waiting." Jakushi was just about to get up, but Sakura stopped her.

"Wait. Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"Because it's ridiculous. All of this could be a symbol. Death. Danger. Or just my brain acts insanely, repeating the war as a broken gramophone in my subconscious. Who knows?" Jakushi laughed, but Sakura remained serious.

"I don't like this. You know that everything can turn against you."

"Nobody is using a genjutsu on me if that's what you're worried about."

"But you suffer it mentally. Dreams are being dreamt and forgotten. Eventually, can repeat. Sometimes. That is not normal."

"Come on, it's not as what you're making it. You wanted to know what worries me. Now you know. Let's not waste any more time, can we?" Jakushi stood up and went to the door.

Sakura looked way too worried, but followed her friend through the door nevertheless.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya! Thanks for reading, glad to have you as a reader. So, I have a few things to say before I do this.**

 **First, my OC is based on a friend of mine who wished me to write an ItachixOC for years and she has allowed me to steal her identity. There are a few more OCs, but I'd use a lot of the original characters too.**

 **Second, that's like a main ItachixOC and a subtle SasuSaku story, just so you know.**

 **Third I'd like to warn that I'm not a fast writer, but I try my best not to disappoint and ask for forgiveness every time I am late with an update. Perhaps the fact that I've written the first ten chapters is a comfort of some kind for you.**

 **I really hope you'll like this one. I know there are hundreds of ItachixOC stories but I couldn't help it. I still feel like there are not enough stories about him. He's undoubtedly one of the most complicated characters ever created and I'd like to explore that.**

 **That's all! Until next time.  
**


	2. A Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

II.

"Team 3 will leave tomorrow morning, our shinobi have found a potential hiding-place of Akatsuki close to the border with the Land of Rivers, a long way south. I can assure you that it's completely dangerous."

Jakushi almost jumped out of happiness. They were in Tsunade's office, along with Sakura and the unexpected presence of Kakashi Hatake. It seemed that with the return of the last group of ninjas, another was to set off.

"The road may be to the South but it's almost December and I'm not sure that-" Kakashi started but was deafened by Jakushi's gratitude.

"Thank you so much! That was just what I wanted. Thank you, Tsunade-sensei!"

"I think it's wise to inform-" Jakushi hugged Sakura quickly and flew through the door. "-your team." Tsunade finished the sentence with a tired expression.

Sakura gave Tsunade a sorry expression and nodded, leaving silently the office.

"What's wrong with these kids, all of them obsessed with battles and proving themselves."

"You haven't accepted that they're not children anymore." Kakashi folded hands. "Leave them to learn from their mistakes."

"Some mistakes can't be fixed." Tsunade glanced at him seriously.

"Correct." Kakashi looked through the window, but his eyes were peering into something far, beyond.

* * *

Jakushi entered one of the small training rooms of the Ninja Academy, where she usually found the rest of her team when it was too cold outside. Kioshi and Takumi were verbally fighting once again, of course, but when she got in their sight, their expressions softened visibly.

"Let's agree for this once and for all. You will carry a bracelet on your left wrist and I - on my right. That's the way people will discern us and we won't have problems.

"The only person in our family that doesn't like attention. Are you adopted or something?"

Kioshi, as always, took things literally and looked at his brother offended.

"That's not even funny..."

"Guys, please!" Jakushi ruined their dialogue absently while pouring water in a small glass from the table in the corner of the room - matter-of-fact the only furniture there. She saw the green rucksack of Kioshi leaned on the wall and Takumi's katana right next to it. "What happened again?"

"His fans were chasing me and declaring their love for me _again."_

Jakushi barely held a laughter.

"You could act like it's me at least. You should try sometimes."

"Takumi?" Once focused on them, Jakushi felt a bit confused because both of them have taken perfectly symmetrical posture one against the other, the same clothing, same height, they were like mirror images. Usually, they did it unconsciously but it was fascinating to observe.

"I bet you'll be bad at it as everything else," Takumi added quietly, whereat a flame kindled in Kioshi's palm. Now it was clear who was who.

Jakushi went to them and spilled her glass of water, to Takumi's great surprise, upon him, casting a murderous glare.

"I think one of you should go out and that would be you, Takumi. I'll talk to you later. My head hurts from you two."

Takumi shrugged and took his katana and left the room in a prideful manner. Jakushi waited for him to leave and turned back to Kioshi, waving a hand in front of his eyes. She noticed that the flame in his hand was gone.

"I won't need another glass of water for you, right?"

Kioshi sighed in exasperation and put hands in his pockets.

"You really get fired up easily." Jakushi teased with a smirk.

"Is today some kind of a day for the greatest jokes?" Kioshi narrowed eyes and walked past her, pulling out a book out of his rucksack. Then placed his silver-framed glasses and dragged down the wall, beginning to read. Jakushi wondered what was going to make him say more than five sentences a day. Definitely, something that excited him. She neared him and bend over.

"We're sent on a mission." Jakushi pushed the book down with her index, without hiding the smile on her face. " They think they've found an Akatsuki hiding-place and we're sent to check on it. We must go tomorrow by dawn."

"Great." He announced with a fake interest and insufficient convincingness in the tone. Then raised his book again.

"I see that you're extremely happy." Jakushi noticed out loud and Kioshi lowered his book.

"I won't be able to finish the book again."

"Said Konoha's defender." She gave a prissy ending to the sentence and chuckled. "Big problem. I'll write a tragedy about you and your book. If you value so much that book, take it with you."

Kioshi didn't reply.

"Don't listen to your brother. You are different enough from him. No need to be like him, I like you better now." She laughed and he gave her a quick glance.

"Better go find him. He'll be happy to hear the news." Was the only thing he said and continued reading.

Jakushi raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm out, I'm out..." She stepped back, putting on her overcoat and went out to look for Takumi.

* * *

Jakushi knew that it won't take long to find Takumi. Most likely, he'd left the Academy. She walked a few minutes to the centre of the city and it really wasn't hard to find him. He was with a loud group of four girls, at the beginning of the street. Wrapped in his grey scarf, he had conquered a few heart, which, it seemed, have lost a sense of the time and the place they were at. As long as Takumi - the centre of their world - was there. And he, on the other side, had no problem with that.

"Takumi, do you remember me?" Asked the girl on his right, discerning with height.

"Of course I remember you, Yui." His vivid eyes followed everyone around him.

"Takumi, where are you going? Can we come with you?" In one voice smiled the two shorter light-haired girls.

"Actually I was going nowhere..."

"Takumi, do you like my hair?" The fourth girl showed off her locks.

"You're wonderful as always, Asuka." He looked fascinated, but as much as he wanted to give attention to every one of them, they seemed to get greedier and greedier. Yui even took his hand.

"Let's go to one place. It's a shop. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Why don't we go to the fountains? The sakura blossoms still swim in the water. It's very beautiful." One of the light-haired girls offered.

"Nonsense. That's the worst idea ever." Asuka glared at her.

"Girls! Girls, stay calm. Don't fight, we'll go wherever you want, we have plenty of time." He laughed and added seriously. "You don't want me to leave, do you?"

"No! Please, Takumi. Stay with us."

Jakushi wasn't sure how Takumi endures these girls near him but had come to two conclusions long ago. First - obviously people from the male sex had an innate god complex. Second - Jakushi wasn't sure if it's a part of his character of it was just the fact that he had a twin, Takumi was somehow always used to having someone around. To be alone confused him, he didn't know what to do and it angered him.

She was convinced of it when she saw it with her own eyes, about a year ago, when Takumi was injured badly enough for him to be three days in a hospital. When at the end of the first day she and Kioshi went to visit him, he was almost in a panic. He didn't show his emotions in front of them, but Jakushi noticed that he was upset.

It was strange to see Takumi showing something else than happiness and wit. Later, when that began to repeat, she understood the reason. It was loneliness. To remain all alone frightened him. And somebody else's presence made him happy.

She neared slowly, hoping to not interrupt his lively conversation.

"Takumi?" She asked quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Hearing her voice, he turned sharply and his angelic features lit up with a smile. He wrested himself from the girl's company as if he'd forgotten about them and went to her. She, on the other side, tried to ignore the pairs of eyes, filled with hatred and fixed on her.

"This one again..."

"Her hair is funny. What a laughing-stock."

Jakushi swallowed, ready to wage a verbal war against the four, but Takumi's expression turned into a grimace of shock and anger.

"Tell me they didn't say that." He looked her in the eyes and she saw the same flicker she saw in Kioshi moments ago. But while Kioshi was pretty balanced in his emotions, Takumi just didn't know how to stop. That startled Jakushi and she forced herself to warn.

"Takumi, please don't do things you'll regret later." Jakushi laughed quietly and continued in a low voice. "They think so highly of you, don't ruin their dreams. I'll live. Don't turn around... if you please."

"If I don't do it, they won't stop. They have no right to offend you like that. They don't know-" He started to turn but Jakushi grabbed him by the scarf.

"Calm down for a second and listen. We go South tomorrow morning. They send our team to check on a hiding-place of Akatsuki."

"We have a mission?" Takumi lit up again.

He hugged her tightly, full of joy. Then recoiled as sharply as he hugged her. "Finally..."

"Yes." Jakushi wondered what colors changed through the faces of the girls in the back.

"Will you come with us? I need to celebrate." He made a few steps backward.

"I'm afraid I'll leave you in the capable hands of your current company. It's fair of me to give them some time to be with you." Jakushi shrugged.

"Complete nuisance if you ask me," Takumi whispered.

"What did you just say?!" The girls asked suddenly.

"Nothing, my dears... And now, where do we go first?" Takumi winked at Jakushi and joined his company once again.

She didn't haste to move, looking at the loud group in front of her with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

Despite the late hour and the chilly November wind, most of the citizens of Konoha were gathered to welcome their heroes. It was past eleven in the evening when the two groups of Sasuke and Naruto returned. The main job of catching the single enemies of the peace lasted a few months and although evil couldn't be fully wrested out of the world, Naruto and Sasuke, along with many others, took care that the peace was restored as much as it could through the lands.

The groups left the village in a different time and in different directions but arrived together nevertheless. And the streets of Konoha illuminated pleasantly with a great number of decorations in their honor and incited everyone to leave their bad thoughts behind and acquire their cheerful mood. Not only because shinobi returned to the village alive and well, but because Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were amongst them.

And for Konoha, they were the saviors of the ninja world, role models of children and adults with their devotion and fulfilled oath to defend Konoha. It was true that the people liked Sasuke, but there was no secret that they loved Naruto. Perhaps one of the main reasons were that they had no relatives to wait for them. That's why all of Konoha was there to welcome and show them that they had a family and were an important part of it. The return had to be festive.

Jakushi and Sakura were out early and wrapped in their long scarf and fluffy gloves, on their way to the center. Jakushi desperately wanted to start some kind of a conversation with her but that was impossible in the current state Sakura was in. She had her serious mask but her trembling hands and the absence of mind gave up her uneasiness.

"Sakura, you're very pale." Jakushi started again. Even if the two of them were used to walking faster than the others, Sakura just moved like an arrow. "Please, calm down."

"I'm fine." Sakura tucked a lock of hair behind her ear without noticing that she did that since they met and her hair was falling back down freely every time.

"Sakura, you don't need to be so nervous." Jakushi thoughtfully swore to cut Sasuke in tiny pieces if he, by chance, didn't react properly with her friend, when they meet. After all, he had hurt her so many times that Jakushi was on the verge of her patience. "I'll personally take care you two meet."

"Sounds like you're going to lock us up in an arena." Sakura laughed nervously.

After they walked through the long way of the main, busy street, adorned with lanterns, flickering with warm flames, they soon neared the shouting crowd. There were a lot of familiar faces among the colourful parade and Jakushi stopped to greet all of them but Sakura was either looking down or around, in a restless search through the wall of people, fencing the main road from both sides like saluting soldiers.

They saw how Hinata was trying to peek through the crowd but to no avail. She was dressed in long white coat and white hat. Veritable fairy from a fairy-tale. Sakura and Jakushi went to her.

"Hinata." Jakushi nodded and Hinata turned to them with a smile.

"I can't pass..." She said timidly.

"I see." Jakushi laughed and looked at Sakura, whose gaze was resting on the people in front of them. "It's alright, we'll help you."

Jakushi saw how Sakura's eyes cleared and she dashed forward. She made her way silently through the citizens, Hinata and Jakushi followed. They finally succeeded, finding themselves on the other side and Jakushi remained among the crowd, to observe.

Not very far from them, two groups of shinobi neared in the middle of the sea of colors. Hinata ran to Naruto, expecting with a smile his reaction.

"Come here, my love." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his other hand around her waist and before she could say anything he was already kissing her. It took the strength of her two hands to draw back a bit and blush terribly.

"There are so many people watching... Can we go... somewhere else?"

"What do you care if people are watching?" He leaned to kiss her again, but then recoiled sharply and took her in his arms. Hinata laughed and enveloped him with hands.

"I'm sorry I left you for so long. Well, now I'm here and you won't be bored. Are you free tonight?"

"What if I have found someone more impressive?" She couldn't hide her smile when he slowed down for a bit as if to think over her words but then renewed his pace once again.

"There is no one more impressive than me." His eyes sparkled with resolution and happiness from the festive welcome, ensuring so much and special attention focused on him.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear because the noise deafened the whole village.

A few meters back stood another couple, in a complete silence. Sakura had intercepted Sasuke's way and now they stood in silence, gazing at each other. Their faces were raw, eyes didn't change their target. They said so much without speaking. Looking at each other as if there were no people around them, there were no lights, nothing.

Only the two of them in a universe that belonged to them. Jakushi observed from aside, of course, but somehow wanted to avert her eyes because the scene was hundreds of times more intimate than Naruto and Hinata's kisses. Sakura made a few furtive steps towards him, slowly, insecurely. She swallowed and her eyes fell down to the earth, feeling terrible that the tears that fell down her cheeks betrayed her once again. But Sasuke just went to her and raised her chin.

"Don't cry." His voice was imperative, as always, never with a tinge of doubt.

"I..." She wiped the tears from her face and sighed. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Come with me." He took her by the hand and after her nod, they went on under the eyes and voices of the excited audience.

Jakushi was more than happy to see them together. After she sent them off with a contented look in her eyes and a smile on her face, she looked up. Quietly and calmly, snowflakes had started to fall from the darkness above. They arrived silently into this already loud village.

There was something very sad about every snowflake and Jakushi wondered why she felt that way. Every single one of them was perfect, wonderful and she could do nothing to prevent them from falling to the ground. The darkness suddenly lit up with fireworks. Rich of colour, big and small. Jakushi heard how a group of small children next to her screamed happily on every circle of light that was born high in the sky.

"Are you all alone in this romantic and-"

"Terribly cold night?" Kioshi cut off his brother seriously.

Jakushi laughed at Kioshi's tone, colder than the air. Takahiro had surrounded her from both sides, joining her observation. She didn't even hear them approaching.

"Why is that sad expression? This is the first snow of the season. In addition, we are on a mission. Tomorrow."

"Sad? Nonsense. This happy I haven't been in months."

Takumi glanced at Kioshi as if to confirm a statement.

"Beautiful." They said simultaneously and made Jakushi laugh again.

"I adore it when you two do this." She tore her eyes from the fireworks and walked down the street with the brothers by her side. "Who's hungry?"

She received a hearty laughter instead of an answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Thanks to my first reviewers and readers. I love you guys. Hope you like some slight NaruHina/SasuSaku here. Until next time!  
**


	3. Darkness Is Never Kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

III.

The first sunbeams of the winter sun crept in Konoha and with them woke up Jakushi. She got ready for the road quickly because she made everything ready from the previous day. Sprung from the house impatiently and run up to reach Konoha's gates and the wood beyond.

She loved Konoha more than everything but in a moment like this it seemed like the love for the outer world exceeded everything else. The combination between exploring, traveling and sometimes fighting compared to nothing after a long break. Life had just started to become a bore lately so it was a change, whatever it brought.

Takumi and Kioshi leaned on a tree and watched her as she neared. Her clothes were mainly of crimson and gold with the exception of her _saya -_ the black sheath of her katana and her black hair, which she had let down. Of course, the band with the symbol of the Leaf Village held it so that it didn't get in her eyes.

"Good morning." Takumi greeted.

"I'm in a wonderful war mood today, stop staring at me as if I'm an exhibit."

"The beautiful things must be admired." Takumi shrugged and received an elbow in his ribs.

"You're so bad at compliments, bro. Move." Kioshi, however, succeeded in making Jakushi smile.

They marched on along the way south and continued so for hours. Jakushi knew that the scenery wouldn't change until they cross the border. The venerable forest was spreading to the far end of the horizon, caught by the eye. In the long hours of walking, the road was in ghastly silence.

The wind's sad moan pierced the air from time to time, turning the wood Jakushi loved so much into a lonely place. True, she loved winter, but autumn was never happy to observe. Watching things slowly die wasn't her favorite activity, especially after the war. Sure she wasn't the only one.

"Team 3 will stop here," Takumi announced frowningly. "We'll stay overnight."

"Here?" Kioshi was surprised.

The place looked way too open despite the protection of the trees. But considering the options were limited they compelled to stop there, at the side of the road so that they don't lose it.

"Where are you going?" Takumi raised a brow.

"I wanna see if it's safe enough... I won't go far." Jakushi shrugged.

"All alone? This is madne-"

"Yes, alone." Goodness, there was no riddance of these two. Jakushi turned her back on them. "There's still daylight."

"I don't approve." Kioshi intervened with an opinion.

"I'll be right back, calm down." Jakushi sighed and walked away until the brothers' voices couldn't be heard clearly anymore. She finally felt the wonderful scent of the trees, fresh and nipping. It was nice to be far from home sometimes. Just for a while. All this noise was becoming unbearable the last days.

She missed the quiet atmosphere, free from the monotonous existing expressing in eating, sleeping, and training. Tired of a whole day walking, she sat by a broad-trunked tree and closed eyes with another sigh. And Takahiro were so troublesome... A minute of peace was an impossible task... in their presence... not that they were... that bad...but sometimes she... needed...

* * *

Jakushi snapped her eyes open, almost certain that the low temperature had awoken her. What a terrible time and place to fall asleep, she scolded herself. It was highly not recommended and yet she had done it. She stood up and walked back at a fast pace. Back north. North? Or that was south. She stopped, glancing behind her. The trees seemed absolutely the same to every direction.

Something wasn't right, nothing seemed familiar in every direction she went. And the worst part, there was no trace of Takumi or Kioshi. No sound. Everything was a mosaic with identical pieces. Trees, trees, and trees again. Her sight was veiled. She glanced up through the thinning crowns above her head. The sun was on its way of setting and if she found herself alone in that place, things were going get a bit dangerous. Perhaps there was a way to find her team again...

She knelt and closed eyes, trying to ignore a persistent headache. Her turmoil of thoughts was standing in the way of her concentration. If she moved north, sooner or later the way would lead her out of the wood and then back through the road to the place where Takumi and Kioshi set camp. That would take and eternity since she had no clear idea where north was exactly. And the brothers... were they looking for her?

A strange noise reached her ears, clapping of wings. She opened her eyes and looked around. The light was almost gone, discerning silhouettes was all one could do. Ink-eyed crow stood still and watched her from a branch, not so high from the ground. Jakushi rose up slowly. It really existed. It was real, the bird from her dreams. Her heart raced, beating faster than before. Her palm slipped down the haft of the small dagger she always carried, along with her sword. The dagger was a gift from her mother and that's why touching it usually calmed her.

Jakushi took a step forward but it flew away, alighting upon a tree at least ten feet away.

"Dammit..." Jakushi murmured angrily, realizing what that meant.

Her tremendous curiosity could be the death of her but she was lost anyway. She didn't want to think what could be brought upon her with this behavior. In all honesty, she always felt dragged by something. As if she never made the choices herself but someone else made them and she just... followed. As if everything had already happened and all she did was being a witness.

And now, it was the same. A feeling inside told her to follow. So she followed. And although she didn't believe in signs and stuff of the sort like Sakura, this bird was hypnotizing in a way. Perhaps alluring was the right word.

Jakushi didn't know how long she pursued, but not long afterward she reached a hilly area. She stopped, breathing heavily. Rocks and cliffs were spread in front of her, a way too steep and dangerous to walk in that almost complete dusk. In a combination of the trees, it wasn't so bad of a refuge, though. An evening darkness blanked the view anyway. Where was she to walk from now on? It was a possibility to sleep through the night under a cliff or something. Actually, the raven she chased...

"Where did you go?" Jakushi whispered her thought. The silence without Takumi and Kioshi was a weird occurrence.

"I'm here." Hearing a voice behind her, she sheathed her sword at lightning speed and with a single movement sliced the air from where the sound came from. She was convinced there was someone behind her just now. Right? Maybe. This place was playing with her mind.

"You're alone." This time Jakushi heard him clearly. At least she knew it was a _him_ for now but her eyes couldn't find the source. It didn't sound like a question, she thought. And her position was so bad at the moment. Were these clones or a single person? Was it possible for someone to be that fast? Well... it was going to be a long night.

"Why don't you come forth instead of wasting my whole evening?" Jakushi asked out loud, trying to hide how tensed her nerves were. "I'm not in the mood for a guessing game."

She raised her sword.

"I'm starting to get tired of you."

"Put your weapon down first." Jakushi was downright astounded by the softness in his voice. She prepared herself for a threat, what was that? Sounded like a request. Strange. Definitely a trap, she thought and laughed.

"Never." Her ears betrayed her. It wasn't clear where did the voice come from. It surrounded her, every time from a different place.

"I don't want to fight with you."

Jakushi was confused.

"Do I sense fear or is that an underestimation for your opponent?"

"Neither." She barely heard the steps that neared her.

Turning in their direction, she discerned a dark figure. Jakushi raised her _katana_ and pointed it to the new-comer, making him step back. A step, then another, she clenched his back to a tree.

"If you don't want to fight me-" She gibed at him but her words faded in an instant, along with her smile, noticing the pair of eyes in front of her. Sharingan. _Double_ Sharingan.

" _Uchiha..._ " She gasped in disbelief.

Jakushi swallowed, realizing her stupidity. She wouldn't act like it if she was aware that her foe was _that_ strong. She hated herself so much for that. In the split moment of hesitation, in which her hold on the sword wasn't so steady, the figure was right behind her. Reaching for her dagger was of no avail because it was already leaning against her throat leaving her no choice but to freeze.

"You're quick." She admitted in defeat. He was impossible, actually. "You, Uchiha, aren't you a little too gifted?"

She didn't receive an answer, which only angered her more.

"Come on... aren't you gonna rid me of this damned world already?"

He was so close that she could feel his smile.

"I hadn't heard such last words before."

"Do I know you?" Jakushi asked, her trained hearing detecting his uneven breathing. It was very unusual, but she continued. "I've heard your voice... perhaps long ago but I'm sure that..."

A distant memory emerged in her mind. A rather vague memory, she probably was too little, that's why. She most certainly was little, because her mother was there with her while she played with Sakura. They used to draw with colorful chalk on the pavements. Her father talked with Jakushi's mother.

Sasuke was there too, scribbling drawings on his own. But then he went and erased one of Sakura's so she started crying. Jakushi remembered finding this very amusing until the moment a dark haired boy came and took Sasuke away, apologizing to Sakura before that. He did it so tenderly that she remained silent, and Jakushi was fascinated and a little bit confused.

"He looks a lot like Sasuke." She frowned.

"Because that is his big brother." Sakura smiled widely to her, through the tears.

"Itachi," Jakushi added out loud and felt how he slightly trembled, hearing his name.

He stood still for a few seconds, the cold blade still on her skin before finally withdrawing.

"You are from Konoha." There was ambiguity in his voice.

"We thought you are dead." She turned around, without being able to hide her surprise.

"I thought so too."

* * *

What do you mean?" Jakushi asked.

She tried to force a hostile tone but the confusion and curiosity got the best of her. Sasuke wouldn't lie about something like the death of his brother. She was convinced that back then, during the time of war, Sasuke lived to take a revenge on him. For everything he did to his closest, for the way he betrayed his clan and ran away from Konoha.

Although Jakushi's little and distant memories gave her the image of him as a good person, now she felt strong detestation for him, remembering his deeds in the village. Hatred filled her, she didn't even want to stay near him. What kind of a sick mind would slaughter its own kin, its own family?

It was so disgusting that he had left only his brother alive. Placing herself in Sasuke's place for a moment fused her with the will to have the power to destroy Itachi and everyone like him. That was the meaning of her life and she had never assumed that she would not be strong enough to fulfill it. As it was at the very moment.

Itachi turned his back on her. The fact that she wasn't even a threat to him was getting under her skin.

"I don't know. I wasn't supposed to be alive. I wasn't supposed to be alive at all." He sounded absent but low-key angry and it distracted her.

Something wasn't right.

"So after all, the rumors were... true. Because Sasuke-" Itachi faced her sharply and she paused a bit, before finishing."... didn't mention anything about you. Almost anything."

"Almost?"

"He said you're dead. Since the war ended, that's the only thing he said about you. Actually, no one cared since you slew most insensibly your clan and disappeared." Jakushi realized very well she was playing with the fire. Somehow his presence made her sinisterly honest. Because of such heartless monsters like him, the people's suffering had no end.

A lightning lit up the forest, twisting grotesquely every shadow that surrounded them. The thunderbolt struck right after, tearing the dark sky apart. The sound was shrill and imposing as if it struck the ground somewhere quite near.

They both peered into one another nevertheless, not even a tremble through their bodies. Jakushi waited for something to happen, not really sure what. Perhaps she had signed her death sentence. Her hand squeezed the hilt of her sword in a steady expectance.

A strong blow came from the wind and she couldn't help but prick. It was terribly cold, now, with no sunlight. The strangest thing was that Itachi had no emotion in his eyes. He just pierced her painful wait with insistent, masterful silence.

"What... aren't you gonna kill me too?" She shouted out.

Heavy rain drops began to fall, increasing with every second. After what seemed to be forever, Itachi turned back and walked away.

"How insolently..." Jakushi hissed, wondering what kind of a behaviour was that. She caught up with him and crossed his way, her time to press the end of her blade to his neck.

"What are you doing, traitor? Do you not intend to fight me? Or I'm beneath your dignity?" Jakushi was heated up, pressing the weapon against him with the strong desire to strike.

"I'll show you where is safe to sleep through the night."

All of her zeal and hatred slowly transformed into astonishment. Her thoughts started jumping from a scenario to another concerning what he might actually be planning to do with her.

"And I'm supposed to trust you... for goodness sake, you are from Akatsuki. The kindest among the killers and the traitors helps me, how noble of you."

"Don't trust me." He pushed aside her sword with the back of his hand and passed her.

Jakushi wasn't sure what was the point of the game he played. She followed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"And you won't kill me?"

"What's with the haste to die?"

"You have no motive to leave me alive."

"You want to go back to Konoha, right?" He looked at the tree tops, apparently orientating in the forest very well.

"After I fulfill my duty, of course." She scanned him from head to toe, hoping that her words were meaning enough to make him understand. With 'duty' she meant namely him and more specifically, his capture. The irony was that right now she felt like captured by him.

"You will."

Jakushi decided to remain silent, too confused to talk. What was that supposed to mean? Was he about to surrender voluntarily? She barely held a laughter, starting to question if she wasn't dreaming after all. A person who was, assumable, а murderer and also dead was very much alive at the moment, walking in front of her under the pretext of finding her a shelter. The situation was lacking logic, whatever the angle it could be looked upon.

They went on through an uneven ground, filled with rocks. Jakushi didn't notice any signs of a way or some kind of a formed path. Not long afterward they came across a big crag, serving as a peculiar wall, a guard from the wind. Walking along it, they finally stopped at a crack, or rather a hole. Could be called a cave but its measurements weren't according. Still, it had enough space for half a dozen of people. The cold ground wasn't cozy but it was dry and the rain didn't reach it.

It was not until Jakushi found herself in a dry place that she became aware how soaked and numb she was. Itachi was about to leave but hearing her cough changed his mind.

She leaned on the stone, remembering with a smile Kakashi's concerns about November being not an appropriate time for a mission, especially around the border. Her body most certainly refused to listen, giving up after only a couple of hours in the cold. The temperatures have fallen a lot lower too.

A sudden flame illuminated the dark space. Jakushi wasn't sure what to do anymore. Akatsuki didn't just... help their enemies, right? She shuddered, some of the scariest thoughts running through her head. Completely alone, not being able to defend herself properly. She kind of wanted Takumi and Kioshi to be around this one time.

Jakushi neared slowly the fire Itachi has kindled. Perhaps she was supposed to be afraid or exercise some caution but she was freezing. And the warmth was too tempting. She just opened her mouth to express some minor gratitude but her words scattered away with the observation of his hands, visibly shaking. Now, when there was a flickering light, his face looked sallow and too pale. As a medic, recognizing physical weakness wasn't unknown for her. Shifting his eyes from the fire, he stood up from his kneeling position rather hard and met hers.

"I'm leaving you... I'll go." He announced as if he took her confused expression for an accusatory one. Then headed to the way out.

Jakushi still couldn't get it into her head. Why was he helping? There was not a drop of hatred in these eyes. There were a lot of things but not hatred. God help her, he was a killer. What else could he feel except hatred and what intentions could he have except evil? Itachi stepped back, leaning on the stone to his side. In this state, she expected him to faint every second.

Not sure if it was because of her medical knowledge or she just wanted to thank him somehow but... if she found herself alone in that forest, in a freezing and rainy night as that, she would definitely make the easiest target in the Land of Fire. And in these lands was only a matter of time for someone to find and kill her. Yeah, she liked to think she was strong as hell but mostly her mind inclined toward the realistic and it was a fact that she was not strong as hell. Strong but not strong enough.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" She unsheathed her sword and folded hands.

"I believe you won't be overly comfortable with the presence of a killer, especially if you fall asleep." He turned back to her, almost out in the rain.

"Falling asleep was the last thing I planned to do. You could kill me whenever you like by now, but you didn't. Even if you did, I wasn't going to take it personally." She shrugged, making a pause. A heavy sigh escaped her. "You can stay. Of course, if you have a more comfortable place to stay the night, you're free to go. Only you won't arrive anywhere in that condition."

She gave a fake smile and sat by the fire, without taking her sword off and starting to warm up her hands. Itachi stood still and watched her like a witness of an event that he wouldn't see ever again. He slowly and quietly sat down, leaning on the stone.

The flames calmed Jakushi to a certain extent. Peering into them, she wondered if she was ever going to see Konoha again. Were Kioshi and Takumi looking for her? How the hell did she manage to get lost and stumble across Itachi Uchiha in the whole Land of Fire? There was no plan for such circumstances. She sighed again. Things would've been a couple of times better if she was alone. Maybe. Or maybe it was just the opposite.

Her gaze, focused on the fire until now, shifted to Itachi. He observed the rain outside in silence. There was something beautiful in the contrast of his black hair and white skin. He was very much like Sasuke, that was always what she thought about him. But now, she found him absolutely different from his brother. Deadlier, cleverer and faster. Thank the heavens he was barely holding on at the moment.

Jakushi relaxed her hand on her belt, where usually her mother's dagger took place. But it was missing. A quick flashback stung her, it was in Itachi's possession now and that really troubled her. She swallowed, praying that her body won't betray her. Whatever happened, she had to stay awake.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading (favoriting, following & reviewing too)! Hope you like it by far, guys.**


	4. Happy Concurrence Of Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

IV.

The silence that spread vastly and heavily through the next hours was actually a murderous torture for Jakushi since she had never felt so tired. The magnetic fire succeeded in drifting her off and calming her, which didn't help in her task of first-rate importance, namely to remain awake.

There was nothing to drag her out of her gloomy thoughts, the usual amount of which attacked her through the darkest hours of the night. Thought after thought, the pain emerged, chaining her whole being once again. Jakushi was dependent of her own darkness because it helped her live, stimulated her senses, gave her strength to fight.

Kept her awake and filled her with wrath for she could do nothing to change it. She wasn't sure if she was able to defeat any evil when she couldn't defeat the one inside of her. She wasn't sure that she wanted to live with that thought, waking up in the morning with that thought. Hatred kept her going. She never imagined herself living without it.

"Are you alright?" Itachi's voice dragged her out of the hypnosis of the fire, making her sink deeper and deeper in the thoughts she never seemed to get rid of.

Jakushi raised her head.

"Am I hallucinating or you really asked me if I'm alright?" She narrowed eyes.

"So you're alright." He confirmed as if to himself and kept contemplating the rain that had abated, now calmer and quieter.

"Yes, because it's completely normal someone like you to ask if I'm alright." Jakushi murmured, her eyes bounced to the fire and back to him. She observed him for a few seconds before deciding to speak. "Question is, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied mechanically and it stung her angry.

"A traitor, a killer and even a liar. Great image."

"Thank you for being sincere."

"I think I now understand your brother perfectly."

After a single blink, a clone figure of Itachi was bending over her, eyes piercing through hers.

"You don't understand a thing... Insane ingrate. As much as you want to die, it won't happen. Would you stop with the witty responses?" His voice was low but intimidating. But Jakushi felt as if he was at the edge of the dam, holding all of his anger. Just one more drop was going to break out his facade of calmness and, as she suspected, counterfeit kindness.

The clone disappeared but Jakushi kept looking at the empty space over her.

"I may be many things but I'm a medic too." She started slowly. "That thing with the clone will only..."

Her complacent smile faded when her eyes fell on Itachi, who coughed blood, convulsing in a painful spasm. Jakushi stood up and neared him. Matter-of-fact, that she was an ingrate was the absolute truth at the moment and it felt like a burn. But he was right and there was no way she could argue on that.

Jakushi kneeled, trying to suppress her pride as much as she could.

"Let me see." She touched his hand but he recoiled sharply.

"Don't." Itachi ignored her steady gaze, his face even whiter than before.

"I'm trying to help you." Jakushi declared evenly. "You look bad."

"What do you care about my condition all of a sudden?" He was out of air.

"So you want to die?"

"Yes." Came the quiet answer she received along with the helplessness she knew so dearly, in his eyes. Her whisper transfixed her deeply, forcing her to leave all of her stupid lines along with the fake demeanour she had staged for herself to feel safer. They looked at each other in silence for a while.

"I am sorry." Her eyes were on the ground. "My manners may not be great, but... Thank you for..."

"It's nothing."

Jakushi was happy that at least it didn't come to a fight. She stood up and offered him a hand.

"I think it's better for you to join me. It's cold here."

He stood up with her help and both sat near the fire. Jakushi twisted his wrist, checking the pulse, which was surprisingly normal.

"Has it happened before?" She wasn't really sure what was wrong with him.

"No." He shook his head.

"A poison? Maybe Jutsu?"

"I can't be certain, a week ago I woke up. After..." He stopped.

"After?"

"The Reincarnation binds the soul of the deceased person to a living vessel, right?"

Jakushi was slightly confused.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was..." His eyes became distant, although watching the flames of the fire.

"You do control your own body now, don't you?"

"I do."

"Whatever happened to you... you say you were dead, is that right?"

"There's no way I would not be."

Jakushi was just in a dead end.

"It cannot possibly be a Reincarnation because you can control yourself _and_ you're supposed to be at your full potential after it. Obviously, you're not. But I know nothing else that can bring you back from the dead. Except..."

Their eyes met. Itachi was more doubtful even than her as they thought about the same thing. The Reincarnation Ninjutsu, the technique with which one could revive a person in exchange of all the available chakra of the person who performed it.

"I don't think so." Itachi hastened to say.

"Why not?"

He sunk in tranquillity once again.

"I have no knowledge of a person on this world who's willing to sacrifice his life for me."

Jakushi remained silent, thinking about the way she thought herself miserable after the war but at least she had friends, she had a family, she had Konoha and that, perhaps, was supposed to make her happy. Only a few had her luck. Not that she believed in luck. It was more of a happy concurrence of circumstances. But at the end of the day, Itachi had chosen himself. To destroy everything he had. Then why did he expect someone to hold him dear after all he's done?

"I don't see anything wrong, expect my chakra. I can't even walk on my own."

"Yes. In these cases making clones is recommended." Jakushi couldn't stop herself.

"Always works against annoying people." He parried her irony back with another.

"Do me a favor and think about who's actually insane. I'm not the suicidal one."

"As far as I know neither of us wants to live. Besides, we figure as enemies."

Jakushi shrugged, watching the fire.

"I don't really care if I'm dead or alive anymore. I don't care about anything."

"You weren't like that when we met."

Jakushi didn't reply, too tired to argue.

"You don't treat me as an enemy and I don't do it too."

"Can I ask something of you?" Itachi asked slowly, whereat she turned to him, still not used to his windless tone. She couldn't believe that someone like him could kill or hurt someone. The feeling he evoked was of some strange and unknown safety. As if the whole world was at peace when one was around him. At least that was how his presence felt like.

"Yes?"

"Would you describe Konoha to me? The way you saw her before leaving.

Jakushi spent quite some time watching him, still and quiet. That was the most unexpected request she ever thought of hearing.

"Well... okay. If you wish."

She told him about the festive Konoha she saw last night. The same noisy and ever so beautiful Konoha that stood firmly, proud of her heroes. The lanterns, flickering with welcoming light and the first snowflakes, graciously dancing their way down to the dream-like scenery. Jakushi tried her best to be as descriptive as possible but somehow she couldn't portray exactly what the village was to her. As if she described her house, not her home.

"Sasuke... is he happy?"

"I guess." Jakushi shrugged again. "Everyone in Konoha loves him. He and Naruto are praised.

"Does he live alone?"

Jakushi slightly bit her lip.

"Mm... not really. The little time he's in Konoha he usually spends with Sakura. They're... together now."

She was surprised to see a ghost of a smile on Itachi's face.

"I'm glad... I knew that Sakura won't leave him. Neither would Naruto."

"Yeah. Everything seems fine." Jakushi sighed. "Seemed."

"I don't plan on starting a new war if that's what worries you." Itachi paused, possibly to take a breath. He didn't seem much better now but at least it was warmer next to the fire. "If Konoha's safety depends on me, you have the right to kill me."

"No." Jakushi raised a brow. "I am supposed to take you back to Konoha and they'll decide what to do with you there."

"They'll do that same thing you can do. Do it now."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse. We don't even know who or what brought you back to life. More important, why? I'm aware that you positively hide something but-"

"I told you. I have no idea why I'm alive. It's a problem."

"Perhaps it's not. We can't be sure."

Brief silence broke up their ardent exchange of words.

"Then I'll come voluntarily with you. To Konoha."

Jakushi exhaled in disbelief. How amusing.

"Yes... and I'll trust you won't run away or kill someone or I don't know... you might plan an attack on the village. I don't see how this is gonna work."

"Will you believe me if I swear on the life of my brother that I won't do any of this?"

"Your brother." Jakushi was at a loss for words, looking him straight in the eye. "Don't you two loathe each other?"

Itachi parted his colorless lips in order to say something but all he did was to wither visibly, a look of defeat and weariness upon his features.

"Please?" He begged, with a soft tone.

That was going to be, perhaps, the biggest mistake in her life. Or the most meaningful decision she'd ever make. The chasm between these two was too wide to not make her nervous. What if his goal was to deceive? What would she bring down upon Konoha with this decision? But then again, he barely held on. With all these shinobi in Konoha, he wasn't actually a threat, was he? She struggled to be reasonable and not be affected by her own soft side, subservient to whatever being in need of help.

She averted eyes from his weak and ill figure, frightened of her own impulses. That was the strongest weapon he used by now. That damned Sharingan too, fixed steadily upon her like a lie detector.

"Alright... alright." Jakushi sighed heavily and leaned her head on her knees. "I agree."

* * *

***  
 _  
"I have a bad feeling, Jakushi..."_

 _That voice... Sakura? She couldn't discern any of them. She just realized they were a lot. Different voices, every single one said something at the same time. Nothing was clear enough for her to hear, so she forced herself to push aside the chaos. What was that? It felt awful._

 _"He won't... he won't hurt anyone!" She felt nausea, her stomach shrunk in uneasiness, regretting her wish to know. She shifted away, reaching to another voice._

 _"You won't stop me." It felt... strangely clear. Serene._

 _"...kill again." And forward, to another._

 _Sand castles fall too easily. You shouldn't build sand castles. Castles are only built on a hill, on a rock. That is the only way to see them last. But you need to climb up there first. You don't have the strength to endure._

 _"Disaster... disaster..." The word repeated quietly in the back of her mind. She turned around in confusion. Disaster? He doesn't know. Show him he's not right. He doesn't know._

 _"I almost forgot..." The sound of inhaling and exhaling echoed in a soothing rhythm. Who was that? Sounded terribly familiar. Laughter rang out and deafened everything for a split second._

 _"I need to hear you promise..." That was her own voice but she lost it quickly._

 _"_ _You should've thought about the consequences." She knew that voice. It was specifically, uniquely branded on..._

 _Her heart. It felt so... shattered. And it hurt so badly. Oh God, the pain was unbearable. So strong that she couldn't tell if it was physical or it came from deeper. It burnt her alive._

 _Invisible chain suffocated her. The feeling resembled the moments when she fought to not burst into tears. When she was completely and utterly alone._

* * *

The first thought when she snapped awake was how badly her head ached. Then was how stiffened was her body thanks to the hard and cold ground she laid on. She instinctively caught her head with a hand and opened eyes. A shiver ran through her. Cold. The fire had died out long ago and just a few embers were burning low.

The fact that she could see her own warm breath when exhaling showed her enough. The temperatures were incredibly low. Jakushi straightened up a bit and froze. An urge to fall into a fit of uncontrollable anger hit her in the second she saw Itachi's overcoat covering her body but... her anger evaporated when her eyes found him, sleeping. His appearance surprised her.

It looked like he slept calmly at first sight but she was trained to see the details and as always, this time was no exception. His slight trembling didn't escape her notice. Neither the blueish nuance on the tips of his fingers. Or the gray circles around his eyes.

Jakushi narrowed eyes, imagining the danger she put herself in. She felt so strange, in this situation, watching him so defenseless. It was so easy for her to... kill him. No. The thought was repulsive. There was a part of her that revolted against it strongly. Besides a murder of the kind would be a complete disgrace, demonstrating her lack of honor.

Another part of her just couldn't believe it. The gesture of giving away his coat... touched her deeply. Being sacrificial to that extent was always a hard task for herself, she had to admit. How was she supposed to think him as an enemy when he did such things? There were a lot of possibilities, she shuddered again at the thought. Possibilities he had while she was asleep. But no... Things seemed to get weirder.

And that minuscule part of her that could stay there long and watch as he inhaled... and exhaled. Slowly, with a bit of a difficulty. It was somehow calming.

Jakushi snapped out of her thought and averted her eyes, terrified of herself.

 _What the hell..._

She had the feeling that she wasn't herself, grateful that her sensei wasn't watching her at the moment. What a grand failure.

She stood up sharply, throwing away the cloth. An angry pace led her out of the cave with the intention of looking around. It was nipping cold and if it wasn't for the searching wind, she'd find the scenery fabulous. The low temperatures have left frost tracks on trees and bushes and thanks to the sunbeams everything wind blew in her direction and she wrapped herself in her coat. Kakashi was right, the hilly lands along the border were harsh.

But that wasn't the main problem going round in her head.

Jakushi decided that it would be wise to hand him over to the Council. It was the right thing to do. They were to judge him. Sounded like quite the plan, except one thing wasn't clear. He surrendered way too easily. Bu his crimes were really cruel. It wasn't natural, at all. And what was she supposed to do, to help him with his course of actions? To defend herself? She barely held a laughter. That was a meaningless cause.

The sun was up so she decided it was time to wake up Itachi. She returned to him and took his coat from the ground. Thought about the worst possible way to wake up someone. There weren't many options but she chose the one she had at her disposal. She unsheathed her katana and hit the wall of stone next to her. The steel echoed unpleasantly and Itachi woke up, narrowing eyes from the horrible sound.

"Good morning." Jakushi gave a fake smile. "I think it's not bad for us to get on the way early."

He hardly straightened up to a sitting position. Jakushi handed him his coat and sheathed back her sword.

"Thank you, please don't mistake me for your brother anymore. I can take care of myself."

Itachi took his coat silently and put it on. Jakushi walked a few steps but suddenly stopped, turning on heels.

"Can you walk?" She folded hands on her chest.

He shook his head and Jakushi grew pensive.

"Alright. If so..." She kneeled next to him. "I'll have to give you a bit of my chakra but just to get you on your feet. Give me your hand."

He offered his palm and she placed hers on it. His skin was quite cold but she had no time to think about that since the technique required her attention. Her hands illuminated with blue light. Both kept it quiet until the moment she smiled faintly.

"What is it?" Itachi finally spoke.

"Nothing. Just... I remembered something Tsunade-sensei told me." Jakushi looked at him. "Often when we trained this technique she joked how we'll be having problems with it only if we use it on Uchina. She advised us to prepare a convincing speech with all the serious reasons why we have to interfere in their problem, to have access to their chakra and a lot more." Her smile widened and she looked at him expectantly. "Any questions?"

Itachi's barely noticeable smile appeared again.

"She is right. Uchiha are definitely a strange phenomenon."

"Annoying egoists one and all," Jakushi commented.

"It's not right to form an opinion about Uchiha only from one."

"One?" She glared at him. Only if it was one.

"Especially not from Sasuke too." He met her eyes. "Moreover he doesn't act like that if you've earned his trust."

"True. Very rude with strangers and rude with friends."

"Don't be quick to judge. I'm sure it's not easy for him."

"Oh? Sakura was about to take her own life because of him and he didn't seem interested in the least."

"He'd lost his whole family at once."

"And?" Jakushi raised her intonation. "What of it? We all have lost people. That's not an excuse."

She stopped, bending down again, although he had a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Whatever..." She murmured absently. "They're together anyway."

"I can't agree with your statement." Itachi renewed the conversation with a thoughtful expression. "Uchiha are definitely annoying but not selfish."

"I see... I've insulted the name of your clan. No need to defend it. I'm not sure Uchiha consider you one of them. And after deciding to personally extinguish them, why bother?"

Itachi averted his eyes from her as if trying to escape her words.

"Sasuke's behavior is a reflection of your actions. Everything he'd lost starts with you."

"Please." He stopped her. "Don't."

"But that is the truth. Why does no one want to hear the truth?" Jakushi exclaimed. "You are guilty and you can't change that."

"Truth is a wonderful thing, yes." Itachi cut her off and drew his hand away from her. "Why don't you kill me just now and be done with it? You seem to have many accusations."

"I'll have to reject that offer once again, traitor. You are figuring as my captive. You agreed to come with me in Konoha voluntarily."

"Your instructions are to kill me. I've been on a mission before."

"Well, you're overpowering me anyway."

"I won't fight back."

"You've got a choice - kill me and do as you please or surrender and go back to Konoha with me." She said firmly.

"Where I'll die. Fairly. Happy ending for everyone." He said his last words slower as if imagining the happiness his death would bring to Konoha.

Jakushi narrowed eyes.

"Don't be so quick to die. We don't know who revived you and why."

"Does it matter?" His tone was never as sharp.

"It matters a lot." Jakushi retorted. She took his hand again and renewed the technique.

Itachi had his eyes fixed on her with an inhuman stillness and God knows what he was thinking but she tried to take that thought off her mind.

"You will be of help if you _calm down_." She emphasised the last words, attempting to sound a tinge more authoritative but it didn't help her feel less... afraid? Why was she afraid, everything was going just fine for her. Itachi had tensed, though, and she felt like a target. He had daggers, he was fast and her chakra was giving him the strength he needed. She was very much a target, yes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading, guys! Thanks to StarshineRose18 for reviewing, seriously, you're the real MVP haha - keeping my hopes that someone's actually reading this. I've always known I'm not really good at it but eh... I'm having fun writing this anyway.**

 **Spoiler(ish) : Everything I put in as a quote in Jakushi's dream is mentioned again in the further chapters. This is some kind of a weird long-termed eastern-egg-idea I got for this fic. Hope you'll have fun noticing these in the future. ^^**

 **Oh and ... I have no idea what people prefer in all honesty. Does the length of the chapter bother you? Should I write them shorter or leave them like that?**


	5. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

V.

They spent a couple of minutes in silence until Jakushi finally made up her mind and decided to break it with a safe subject. Whatever, just to get Itachi's mind off her.

"You know... Sasuke didn't speak with anyone for weeks after the war. Most people thought it's just because he's like that. But one night... we had organized some kind of a meeting, I won't use the word _party_ for it suggests having fun. Times were still too dark for such a thing." She paused a bit, gathering the courage to look up to Itachi.

The use of a certain name seemed to have an almost magical effect on him, thawing whatever he had guarded himself with.

"After the dinner we found ourselves sitting in a circle, telling stories from the war. Then... I don't quite remember who said " _Akatsuki... I think they were one of the biggest problems out there. Itachi was a nightmare."_ Sasuke then spoke for the first time in months. _"Itachi is dead,"_ he said. _"You can sleep peacefully."_ Then left the room.

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Because I find it very odd."

"Meaning?"

"He wanted you dead with all his heart. I have seen him sad, and angry. But that was grieving, what I saw. He must've taken his revenge, I suppose, you say you've died." Jakushi furrowed, trying to find the right words. "People usually celebrate a victory, they don't go mute for months. For all my years in Konoha, I have seen your brother happy two or three times. Rarest sight in the world."

"Yes." Itachi intervened with what sounded like question and confirmation at once.

She got it. Playing with his patience wasn't wise.

"Sasuke wasn't happy about your death."

"Let's meet first, then you can conclude if he's happy about it or not."

"Your clan never ceases to amaze..." Jakushi murmured. "I think you have enough."

She interrupted the exchange of chakra and straightened.

"Need of help?" She offered her hand, keeping a passive emotion but he stood up effortlessly and dusted his clothes off.

"You helped enough." He met her eyes, a bit lower than the level of his.

Jakushi opened her mouth with the idea to apostrophize with sarcasm but was surprised by the rather small space between them, a bit more than a span. If she was to admit, her first thought was that she wasn't used to being shorter than someone because in most of the cases she was the tall one.

That was the reason she felt strange to look almost up now. Then she forgot her sarcastic remark. She could've sworn it was something funny... it escaped her mind. Shame. Matter-of-fact her whole mind had blocked treacherously and the only thing that emerged in there was the need to escape the situation. And it tried. Somehow.

"I-I...yes, you're welcome." She swallowed, taking a breath. "We can go now."

He, seemingly, had no idea of the unusual effect he had on her and observed her with a combination of curiosity and confusion.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Everything's fine." She announced a bit quicker than she wanted to, adding a smile. "Do you have any idea which way is Konoha?"

"I do." He calmed her and glanced at the frozen scenery outside. "We have a good chance of arrival before the day ends."

"Wonderful." Jakushi passed by him with a fast pace.

It was a fact that she had never had the opportunity to take a look of a Sharingan from so close without being endangered or under the risk of dying. Never had the opportunity of feeling a Sharingan from inches away. Hasting to tuck the thought away in the deepest part of her mind, so she would never ever find it again, she ascertained that something as deadly as that could actually be as equally beautiful.

* * *

"How can you be sure Konoha's that way?" Jakushi asked, looking around. For her, the forest was all the same in every direction. At least the tall trees did not allow the strong wind to reach them with its coldness that lashed whenever they were out in the open.

"Actually Konoha is not exactly this way. I strayed a bit from the way so that we won't meet unwanted Akatsuki members."

"You can always lie that I'm your captive." Jakushi shrugged, walking behind Itachi just because walking in front of him would be inappropriate in many ways. "You seem to know this place well."

Jakushi had to admit that everything frightened with its sameness. She had no plan for a situation like that and had no idea that she'd ever part with her team. The forest was nothing like the one around Konoha, the one she knew like the back of her hand.

In was a little past noon and they haven't spoken a word since the morning. Jakushi didn't want to talk anyway. The silence of the forest was pleasant. Besides she had no intentions of being obstructive to Itachi's surely labile concentration... or him being obstructive to hers. It was nice without conversations.

That way she was left on her thoughts' mercy - not completely sure if he's still thinking of killing her. Kidnapping her. Her imagination often led her far. How can one be sure about anything in a man who shares absolutely nothing? Perhaps Sakura was slightly mad after all, to be attracted to such a thing was downright masochistic.

Itachi suddenly stopped and Jakushi furrowed.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"I think they are two." He answered slowly and dragged out two kunai-daggers.

Jakushi followed his example, trusting his instinct and looked around suspiciously. There was nothing around them, at least at first sight.

"Two?" She still couldn't detect anyone. Could she fight off two? Only she was in a condition to fight properly.

They almost leaned on each other's backs when Itachi turned around sharply. In the second he threw the daggers over Jakushi's shoulder before she could see to whom, invisible whirlwind rose up around them and diverted the blades. Jakushi was about to escape the circle when Itachi stopped her.

"Wait."

She almost retorted but kept her mouth shut. His opinion was always useful. The wind turned into a fire in an instant and the circle started shrinking progressively. A combination of wind and fire, Jakushi didn't like it at all.

"I can't help you without my chakra." Itachi met her eyes for a second, then peered through the rings of fire, threatening to burn them alive. It was more a look of confusion than else. "I can see only one but I know they're two."

Jakushi used the seconds she had to materialize the idea in her head. Yin Release. The Shadow Technique was one of the things she used with pleasure. Truth was, a few were able to practice this technique - first because it required all the attention and too much chakra. And second, because it was too complicated to execute. But Jakushi adored it. Her sensei once told her that she was gifted. She was born for this.

The Yin Release required not only an ordinary chakra but a special kind of energy too - spiritual. Together they stimulated the imagination to create a form of whatever the caster wished. Most commonly the technique was used for an offensive purpose. But considering the imagination could create anything, Jakushi created something different - a shield.

Unbreakable, semi-transparent sphere enveloped her and Itachi before the flames could reach them. Jakushi raised her eyes triumphantly. The techniques with which they were attacked couldn't breach through her creation. The only problem left was how to defeat two alone. She looked at Itachi, whose gaze was strictly fixed ahead.

"Clone?" He narrowed eyes. "I haven't seen such a thing."

Jakushi joined him, trying to discern figures through the shield. He was right, they were two. Everything was too blurred and unclear. The one had a flame in his palm and the other had a dozen daggers around it, holding on to invisible strings.

"Manipulated Daggers Technique..." Jakushi pondered. Two absolutely identical figures. A flame. Who could use that technique in such a way?

She started laughing all of a sudden.

"That's not a clone." Jakushi shook her head, unable to comprehend her own stupidity. "How did it not occur to me earlier..."

"Are you sure?" Itachi was really far from the calmness she seemed to have acquired. "They tried to kill us. And they will do it again."

"They won't. This is my team." Jakushi sighed.

Her sphere slowly started to fade and just before it was completely gone she heard Itachi who saw the movement of his opponent in the moment he decided to execute it.

"Hiraishin."

Oh, no. Flying God Technique.

"Takumi!" Jakushi yelled, making him freeze. She had no idea when she got in front of Itachi, holding her katana up. Takumi and his blades were inches away as if frozen in time.

The pair of blue eyes in front of her was filled with surprise.

"Back." She said mechanically and repeated soon after. "Go back."

Takumi retreated slowly and waited. Kioshi neared him and Jakushi didn't fail to notice their expressions turning into murderous glares once they shifted to a point behind her.

"Genjutsu?" Kioshi offered.

"Probably." Takumi narrowed eyes.

"I'm not in a Genjutsu, idiots. It's me." Jakushi snapped angrily. "And stop giving ideas. Having no chakra won't stop him."

Kioshi furrowed.

"I will kill him." Takumi dashed forward but Kioshi grabbed and pulled him sharply as if he thought of something.

"Goodness, Takumi, calm down. Please don't move for a second, will you?" He stepped to Jakushi as he spoke.

"If it's really you, you'll let me neutralize him. If not, Uchiha will pay for taking you."

"I will destroy him." Takumi's low voice was like an echo to Kioshi's words. He was on the verge of his patience.

"I need him alive, Kioshi. Don't overdo it." Jakushi warned and shifted.

"As you wish." Kioshi smiled and caught Itachi's wrists harshly.

Black linings appeared on Itachi's hands and he fell on his knees.

"Kioshi. " Jakushi wasn't exactly sure how angry Takahiro was to her but right now, she'd never seen them as intimidating.

"Just a little more," Kioshi promised enthusiastically. While Takumi was fierce, Kioshi seemed to have fun. He placed his palm on Itachi's forehead and after a second stepped back. "Done."

"What did you do?" Jakushi wasn't aware of that technique.

"Nothing special." Kioshi's eyes didn't move away from Itachi. "I locked his chakra so that he won't use it against us. He can't use his hands either, for any kind of signs."

"Great. Just great." Takumi's blade technique was dismissed, his hands folded. "Why the hell did you protect him?"

Jakushi looked at him tiredly.

"This is a stupid question, I did not do such a thing."

"Just the contrary. You let neither me or Kioshi get to him."

"Kioshi tried to burn us alive! And you don't spend much time thinking about your actions." Jakushi couldn't believe what was he blaming her for. Kioshi was silent. Apparently, he was on his brother's side. That's a first. She continued with a bit calmer intonation. "You do realize that if he wanted to kill us, he would've done it by now, right?"

"Is that right?" Takumi fixed on Itachi, who got back on his feet.

"Are you insane?" Jakushi moved in front of him. "Sharingan, Takumi. I know you were going to use the Chakra Absorption, you always do."

"She's right." Kioshi scanned Itachi from head to toe. "Good that Jakushi stopped you. If he had copied your technique, which is only logical in his condition, we would've been in quite the problem."

"I was aware of my opponent, I've fought with Sasuke. I know what a Sharingan can do. I was prepared. " Takumi glared at Itachi again. " I was going to kill him myself."

"You'd know, then, that I can turn your technique against you." Itachi suddenly intervened with his usual calm tone. "Your Hiraishin is not fast enough to deceive a Sharingan."

"If it wasn't for Jakushi to guard you, you wouldn't be alive to lecture me." Takumi snapped.

"You were going to paralyze." Itachi continued, winning a shocked expression from Jakushi. Where did that come from? The only one she hoped to not break up from a fight joined. "Or..."

"I don't fight with cowards."

"Takumi, leave him alone," Kioshi added. "He couldn't have possibly won, it's one versus three. Besides, I wouldn't have let you fight on your own."

"To fall unconscious in a split second." Itachi's voice resembled a hypnosis.

"Stop it!" Jakushi shouted loudly, cutting them off, in utter confusion. A meaningless quarrel was more than she could bear. "It's not the time for comparing who's faster and who's stronger. We should head to Konoha. Now."

After a brief and static thought over her words, Kioshi pushed silently Itachi, forcing him to walk in front of him. They passed by Takumi and Jakushi.

"You should calm down. Do it for me." Jakushi gave Takumi a begging expression. "It's alright now. We got this, right?"

" _I'll be right back, calm down."_ Takumi quoted with a cold tone. "This is not a game. How are you even still alive?"

"I'm sorry, Takumi... I ask myself the same." She paused. "I must be honest this time. I missed you, guys."

He took a breath and exhaled.

"We missed you too. It was a nightmare, looking around for you without knowing if you're alive or not. After the storm last night our hopes almost died. What are you doing with Itachi Uchiha in this forsaken place?"

"I..." Jakushi shrugged, the confusion written all over her face. " I don't know what's happening. He helped me, Takumi. He didn't try to kill me."

"Why would he help you?" Takumi frowned and a second after, his eyes widened. "Wait... isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yes." She looked past his shoulder. "I'll explain to you what I know."

* * *

The trees may have been some kind of a cover from the merciless wind for them but as much as they neared the forest's end the more they felt the chilling breath. The sky was dark and heavy with stormy clouds and the sun was almost gone. Even with her warmest clothes, Jakushi shivered.

It was clearly seen that the rest of the group was freezing too but admitting it would equal admitting defeat. No way in a thousand years would she hear it from Takumi, he was still mad at her. As much as he forgave her everything when she shared how her last night went, he renewed his anger, sinking in a furious... silence. Moreover, he couldn't stand the presence of a certain person. That kept going on for hours.

Kioshi, as always, didn't speak, walking next to Itachi without losing him from sight. He was obviously absent, somewhere deep in his thoughts and only trembled from time to time when the winter waft turned against him.

Itachi was in the worst situation because his clothes weren't fit for winter. Jakushi wasn't sure he'll be able to carry on for a lot more miles but he kept walking without saying a word.

For all of this to continue the same way was absolutely ridiculous and Jakushi knew that it was up to her to stop the madness.

"Takumi?" She called loudly in an attempt to outcry the hissing wind.

Jakushi neared him, narrowing eyes.

"What are we doing?" She asked. "Aren't we gonna stop?"

"It's not a good idea." Takumi didn't even look at her.

"But..."

"Jakushi, the blizzard will kill us," Kioshi said from the back, seemingly hearing all of her words. "We can't afford to stop."

Jakushi glanced at Itachi for a moment who was already looking at her and observed carefully as if estimating something. She didn't quite like that look. Whatever he thought of, he had no chance.

"Konoha is still far away. We won't stop." Takumi said.

"Too far away," Itachi added up immediately and Takumi turned sharply.

"You," Takumi narrowed eyes. "Have no say in the matter."

"To walk in this weather through the night is a suicide and you know it."

Takumi didn't reply, fists clenched. Jakushi bounced from the one to the other, thanking whatever divinities existed Itachi had no chakra.

"We shouldn't stop." Kioshi's voice was strangled as if he didn't even trust himself.

"I'm freezing. Let us stop for a while. We all need rest." Jakushi was looking at Takumi inquiringly.

"At the end of the forest lies a small valley where we can hide from the wind. It's hidden well."

A brief silence spread between them while Takumi took his time to decide. He exchanged glances with Kioshi.

"There's at least half a day to Konoha. We had to stop anyway."

Takumi turned around and kept walking.

"I'll do a compromise for Jakushi. Not for Uchiha."

Jakushi sighed and met Itachi's eyes. He nodded in gratitude barely noticeable. She averted her eyes and hastened to catch up with Takumi's fast pace.

"Thank you, Takumi." She touched his hand, making him tremble with her unexpected presence.

"You should've told me earlier." His expression softened at the sight of her half-smile.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"And we haven't eaten a thing since the morning." Takumi noticed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing.**

 **StarshineRose18 I love you. Also have a lovely day, guys! (Or night. Whatever it is to you.)**

 **P.S. Please, do tell me if you find mistakes or something! I feel like I make a lot and I don't see them. My apologies of which, I've always wanted this beautiful language to be my native but it isn't.**


	6. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

VI.

Itachi showed them the place he talked about and it truly turned out to be a great protection from the awful weather. A sheltered place, more than suitable for staying overnight. It was very much a valley, in which the trees turned into a thick set and didn't allow the blizzard to make its way to them. Even the ground was still dry unlike the vast area they walked through, the whole day.

They lit up a fire and managed to settle themselves around in some kind of a silent agreement to not comment on how uncomfortable, cold and definitely long was going to be the night.

Luckily, Kioshi brought out some food of his bag and Jakushi took a breath. At least it was something. Not because there was food after a tiresome day of walking and starving but because she wasn't alone. With an opponent whom she had no chance of defeating in any of the variations she could choose from.

"Here." Kioshi handed her something small and tightly wrapped in paper.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jakushi smiled at him.

"Of course." Takumi took one from his brother's hands. "Do you think she'll just omit to do them knowing how much you love them?"

"I should thank her. Again." Jakushi sighed and opened the paper. Four middle-sized rise balls onigiri. Her favorite.

"Don't." Takumi's sharp tone cut through her pleasant thought and made her raise her head.

Kioshi had just offered the fourth little bundle to Itachi when Takumi fumed at him.

"Put it back in." Takumi continued and Kioshi obeyed without commenting.

Jakushi exchanged glances with Takumi who didn't have to warn with words to pass on his will unambiguously.

Anyway, they spend a long time in silent eating.

Jakushi liked seeing when justice was done. That feeling kept her going, every morning when she woke up. To have the guilty ones stopped and punished so that they could understand what they've done. That was good. Especially when it happened to traitors and murderers.

People that couldn't value life and see how wonderful it could be without them, playing God. Just because you're bored never meant you can play with human lives. The individuals that thought this way and started wars perhaps had their high purpose or goal of achieving with all that. But the ones who followed out of pure blood thirst, a mania for battle and self-proving, they could not be forgiven.

They were madness and it had to be stopped at all costs. And Itachi was one of them. That's why Takumi's remark didn't surprise her at all. She would've done the same, probably. Itachi wasn't only a part of all the destruction that the war brought and from which she had suffered.

Jakushi harbored a deep hatred for those who turned against their own. To be the one to destroy your closest, the once you've lied you love. It was the worst crime. Everything that Akatsuki had ever been was a bunch of ex-mercenaries, an unscrupulous scum evolving through the years with greater and greater power.

Jakushi understood Takumi perfectly. Takahiro had friends, a close family of six, three of which were the next victims of the war. When later they found proof that it was Akatsuki's work, Takumi and Kioshi took it personally to find every single member. She knew how much they wanted Itachi to suffer, now and forever but that wasn't how the processes worked. And breaking rules would turn all of them into the same monsters they chased after.

"We'll stay up on shifts," Takumi spoke, turning to her. "Me and Kioshi will take the hard ones. Wake me up after three hours."

The brothers covered up and laid on the ground without any other discussion on the matter. The fire, burning with quiet cracking remained the only sound. Jakushi wondered if there's a point in confronting Takumi when he decided on something. Probably not.

She shifted her eyes to Itachi who sat on her right. His hands shivered despite the closeness with the warmth. His clothes were far from appropriate for the low temperatures and apparently, the fire didn't help much.

Jakushi took her last onigiri in her palm and offered it to him. Her detestation had not changed a bit, no. He deserved no mercy under any form. She gave it to him only because she was aware that if he doesn't eat now, he wouldn't be able to walk with their tempo on the next day at all.

Itachi looked at her for a moment, then at Takumi's resting figure across.

Jakushi insisted silently with no withdrawal of her hand and he slowly took the rise ball. Thank God, except food Takumi and Kioshi carried her small sack, the one she left with them before getting lost and in which she'd tucked a thick blanket along with some valuable things. She was happy to acquire it back when she reunited with her team.

Now she remembered about it and took out her blanket, wrapping herself in it. If she was to stay out in the cold for three hours, at least she had to create some kind of a tolerance for her body. Honestly, she missed her soft bed and her half-messy room a lot. She missed the times when she woke up happy. She missed her mother...

Every time the thought flashed through her head, a wave of helplessness threatened to knock her down on the solid ground. A void that always succeeded in embittering her and, of course, angering her. The fact that she could do nothing to take her back was the source of her dark mood.

Actually... perhaps there was a way for her to be brought back. She heard of numerous cases. She even witnessed one. But there was no way she could be sure... if she wouldn't break some kind of a balance. As she thought about it, such techniques were quite unknown to her. Her power was rather destructive and defensive when needed although she figures as a medic. Her medical capabilities were average, not even close to Sakura's. She had no chance in reviving on her own. What was her father going to say about this...

But that could wait.

Kakashi definitely was right about the severe conditions of the West Border. The wind was never as dry and cold even in the harshest of winters in Konoha. The thought of seeing Konoha again after a day sparkled a small excitement. Truth be told, the happiest part of going on a mission was that gut feeling when you finally see the village after the long way and weariness. Konoha was Konoha, however great it was to be on a mission.

"Thank you," Itachi whispered, surprising her after at least an hour silence which she spent in thinking.

The possibility of her yelling at him something offensive could be incredibly high if it weren't for Takumi and Kioshi. She wouldn't wake them up. She would've yelled at him. To remain silent for the rest of his days for that was the best thing he could do. The duplicity always crawled under her skin. She madly hated it. She hated his voice, she hated his silence. Whoever revived him was going to be found and she was personally going to make that person sorry for what he's done.

She had lost her temper to such extent that she didn't even look at him in fear that she'd spend the next hours in attempts to not harm him. To hurt him so that he could feel at least physical pain after his apparent indifference for the psychological he had caused.

But in the end... the words that came out of him. His last two words rang out in her head as a question. What must've happened to a murderer and a traitor to express gratitude to someone who hates him? Was that humility a facade or once you come back from the dead, you're not the same? She had so many questions that tortured her mind and these were most definitely not going to be the most pleasant hours in her life.

Although she knew perfectly well how it's not wise to hope for a good rest or sleep in these conditions, Jakushi was surprised that there was a small part of her brain that seriously remonstrated against what she was putting her body through. Even when her shift was over and Takumi took the next, she couldn't fall asleep.

The air was gripping cold but that wasn't the only thing to keep her from sleep. It was mostly her extreme exhaustion that didn't allow her to relax. She was tired of thinking too, the minutes dragged on slowly and heavily and the whole process was nerve-wracking.

She spent a lot of time laying with her eyes open. The highest branches of the tree were easily seen, undulating on the wind. It looked somehow ghostly, a dance of dark shadows over her head. It was hard to discern the sky through the thick crowns but it was most likely clear now and it wasn't about to rain, at least not for the next hours.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Takumi asked quietly, watching her through narrowed eyes. He was obviously still trying to wake up.

"I don't think so." Jakushi sighed and tore her eyes off the trees.

"You need to rest."

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" She slowly stood up. "I'm gonna go get some deadwood because the fire is dying out."

"Don't you dare. If I have to look for you again I'll go mad." Takumi gave her a tired look.

"Then come with me." She offered and tucked her blanket so that it worked as a poncho. The fire was really beginning to fade and she couldn't possibly spend another minute not doing a thing. She walked to Takumi and gave him a hand.

Together they gathered enough dry branches and didn't regret it. It was refreshing to have a walk, it always was, after a storm. But there was something odd in the apparent calmness and tranquility in the darkness of the early morning that surrounded them. It was when they were walking back that Jakushi decided to share her concern.

"Every single time." Takumi continued their last conversation.

"Takumi, can you feel it?" Jakushi slowed down her pace and stopped, he next to her. There was some kind of a presence with them since they left the fire. Jakushi felt as if watched from aside without her permission or full awareness.

"Yes, but..." Takumi looked at her. "I really thought it's just me."

"We better head back to the others." Jakushi furrowed.

"You're right. What do you think?" Takumi noticed that she became thoughtful.

"That we have captured Itachi."

"His friend or his enemy. In both cases, we're a target." He nodded and continued walking. "The sooner we're in Konoha the better."

Jakushi followed him but an impulse stung her, she glanced over her shoulder for a moment. Before a blink of her eyes, she could swear that she saw a movement. And a pair of poisonous green eyes fixed on her.

* * *

Jakushi saved Takumi what she saw in the forest. In fact, she kept it all for herself, her mind now busy with more questions without an answer. The next hours she spoke neither with Takumi nor with Kioshi when he stood up for the next shift. If she had to be honest, the one who she liked to talk to was Itachi. As the source of all the questions, she assumed he might have an idea of what took such a great interest in their not-so-humble group. She just didn't want to do it in front of Takumi and Kioshi and so, the conversation had to wait.

The sun was rising up just when they all woke up and felt mentally ready to depart. Matter of fact Takumi, the one who suggested they should move, wasn't really interested in who's ready or not. Judging from his unusual silence, he was most likely in a strong doubt anyone was in the mood for anything.

They weren't as close to Konoha as they wanted but they surely progressed. The well-known soft caress of the west wind, blowing almost all the time in Konoha and the lands around the village, reached them. Winters have always been pleasantly cold from where they came from.

At noon they finally walked through Konoha's outskirts and took a brief rest before passing through the gates. Takumi and Kioshi were exhausted and expressed their relief at a faster pace, on the pretext that they want to go home faster. But the other two, as if coincidentally, stopped there for a moment, right at the entrance. The Gate Guards eyed Jakushi suspiciously but at Itachi, their eyes widened. Not that any of latter noticed the reactions.

Jakushi came to the realization that she missed home every time she left it. She missed Konoha so strongly and it somehow comforted her that whatever happens, with her or with the things around her, Konoha remained all the same, unchanged by time. She felt proud, every time she returned and it spread in front of her eyes with the seemingly eternal noise and vivacity. Life in peace, to which she contributed, even if it was only a little.

"She's beautiful," Itachi said absently and Jakushi turned to see him watching the same way she did, in the distance with a tinge of melancholy.

"Let's go." Jakushi reminded coldly, resolved to finish her task.

While still entering, Takumi and Kioshi had notified Konoha's Police Forces and they, on the other side wasted no time in taking care of the city's safety, whatever that involved. Two elite shinobi grabbed Itachi and led him away, four other guarded to all sides.

"He'll be detained until it's decided what will happen to him," Kioshi explained as Jakushi followed Itachi with her eyes.

It was a strange scenery because he didn't resist at all, yet the everyone on the street became quieter or started whispering. A wave of silence spread wherever he passed. No one expected to see this Uchiha in particular again, he was part of the blacklist. Of the most horrible nightmares that still scared people to death after the war. He was famed for his crimes and that was apparent with the first seconds in the village.

Jakushi wondered if he's not thinking about it too right now.

"Let us go to Tsunade." She faced her team. "I reckon she'd want to hear a detailed report."

* * *

"You lost yourself in the wood," Tsunade said out loud for the third time in astonishment.

It seemed this sentence, in particular, was the hardest to comprehend from the whole narrative.

"I can't believe it. Whatever happens, you can't split up. You are a team, you don't split up for the world, it may cost you your lives."

"I won't let that happen again, _Godaime_ ," Takumi assured respectfully, casting a cold glance at Jakushi, who, on the other side, pretended not to notice.

Unappreciated. The best word, expressing her feelings at the moment. It was rather insulting to be blamed for parting with her team while in the meantime she captured one of the world's most dangerous criminals. She thought it'd get more praise than something else.

"Nevertheless, you did a fine job." Her expression sure gave up her thoughts because Tsunade sighed heavily. "But things are far from fine. I don't see one good motive to revive Itachi Uchiha except doing some serious harm. If we don't do something about it, if we don't find out what's going on, we might as well have...other unwanted individuals revived."

Jakushi was studying Tsunade's expression carefully. That was a fright. It always appeared on her face when the topic involved revival. She avoided the subject and even if she was forced to talk about it, she did it reluctantly. Moreover that she was a medic and, of which Jakushi was sure of, got the idea of what power they were messing with.

"Do you have any plans of action yet, sensei?" Jakushi asked evenly, in expectation of new orders.

Tsunade caressed her chin thoughtfully.

"Itachi will be interrogated. But before that, I need to gather the Council and discuss with them the situation. If we rush, we'll fail easily. If we delay, the price to pay would be greater and in both cases, people may die. I'll go one step at a time for now. And you're dismissed. Thank you."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." Takumi bowed and left the office, followed by Kioshi.

Jakushi went to the door but then turned back, knowing that Tsunade's eyes were fixed on her.

"There is something you missed to tell me." Tsunade hit the target with her first try.

She relaxed back slowly in her chair.

Jakushi's eyes went down to the ground for one moment of hesitation but then she made up her mind.

"There was something that followed us since we gathered together. The four of us. Someone was very intrigued by us and judging from the time when we noticed that we're being watched, I'd say that someone was intrigued by Itachi. I assume it might be the one who revived him. But then again, these are just assumptions."

"It's worse than I thought." Tsunade covered her eyes with her palm. "Goodness, Jakushi, if Uchiha's involved, run away as fast as you can."

Jakushi smiled faintly and shrugged.

"I'm afraid we'll have to get to the source of the problem, Uchiha or not. That I never liked the clan much is another question."

"You're right." Tsunade met her eyes. "I don't want another war. Even less, another war started by an Uchiha. It seems the clan has nothing but a war on their mind for decades. Someone revived Itachi. Who's next... Madara?"

"Perhaps it's different now," Jakushi said hesitatingly.

"Different?" Tsunade hissed. "Do you know what kind of a monster you've brought into our village, dear?"

"Itachi..." Jakushi paused, searching for the right words. "As much it may sound insane..."

"Yes?" Tsunade waited.

"He seems to... hold Konoha in high regard." Jakushi wasn't proud of how she twisted her thoughts in order to produce words of such ridiculous sound. "I don't know. He's so... ambiguous."

Tsunade's expression was of general concern.

"You spent a lot of time alone with a murderer, I suggest you go and rest as soon as possible. There's nothing ambiguous about killing people without a motive. It's called a lack of conscience. Or a mental disorder. It depends on the point of view."

Jakushi was so overwhelmed with questions and problems that all she did was shake her head.

"If Uchiha starts another war, as I would possibly be responsible for it, I give you an oath, sensei. I'll personally go and ask him to kill me."

Tsunade gave a brief laugh, amused by Jakushi's black pessimism.

"It won't come to that. I'll make sure it won't. Go now."

Jakushi smiled and turned around, thinking on how the weight of such a burden would possibly crush her hard enough to turn a death by Uchiha into a really good idea.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it.**

 **The forest is a dear theme of mine. You could probably feel it. I live next to a forest and I spend a lot of time walking there so I have my prototype. ^^**

 **Ahhh, also... I'm sorry, guys. I think I forgot to warn you. My type of romance is dark and angsty and I feel like I forced a lot of dark emotions on you, especially with the last two chapters, without mentioning my preferences.**

 **I've always thought Uchiha would make a perfect angsty romance. Angst is in their bones. I hope you'll stay with me because I've got some fluff too and even a tiny bit of humor (wow imagine that).**

 **Enough of my rant now. Love ya. Until next time!**


	7. Backfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

VII.

On the next morning, the news spread fast and reached Jakushi early. The Fifth Hokage had gathered her Council last night and it didn't receive the news very well. There had been a division of opinions but before announcing a severe sentence the Council members have decided to hear Itachi's version.

That's why the whole village now talked about the Meeting in the afternoon. The Council planned on gathering once again under the roof of one of the biggest halls in the Academy, this time with the attendance of shinobi and citizens as witnesses to an open interrogation. The purpose was clear - to adjudge rightfully the accused.

Jakushi was already pacing slowly next to Sakura and listened to her words carefully. Sakura was aware of how things were and shared everything she knew.

"The Council is overly prejudiced. Tsunade-sensei told me that they're ready to vote for his... eradication."

"And with a right, if you ask me. It's not the best idea to let him live." Jakushi's eyes followed the lines of the mosaic pavement beneath her feet.

The small and tight streets, flowing into the main road weren't few but she had passed through them so many time that there was no need to look up or ahead.

"I don't know..." Sakura moaned quietly and Jakushi raised her head.

"What is it you don't know? He's a murderer. There's no place for him among the people here."

"I just... I thought-" Sakura sighed.

Jakushi looked at her inquiringly.

"There is a rule. A rule that the Council cannot neglect." Sakura's voice was quieter.

"A rule?" Jakushi narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what her friend was talking about.

"Over their predominance and decisions stands something else. The will of the Uchiha." Sakura glanced at Jakushi.

"There is no such thing as Uchiha anymore."

"But there is."

"You mean..."

"Yes. The word of Sasuke is heavier by right." Sakura murmured. "The last Uchiha."

"I forgot about that. So, if the clan was existent, they were to decide what to do with Itachi?"

"Exactly. But as it is now, Sasuke's the only one left. If I were on Itachi's place, I wouldn't mind the Council deciding my fate instead of Sasuke. Knowing their previous relationship."

Jakushi remained silent, unsure of the brothers' relationship. She was kind of curious to see them meet. What exactly happened between them?

"How was Sasuke yesterday? I assume he didn't take the news lightly."

"Actually... I didn't see him." Sakura was concerned. "I thought he'd stay a bit more but no, he left the city yesterday, very early in the morning."

"So you tell me he has no idea that his brother's alive and in Konoha?" Jakushi was surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, then. It seems nothing can save the traitor from doom. Perhaps it's best for him that Sasuke's not here."

"And the final word remains for our venerable Hokage," Sakura concluded.

* * *

They arrived really soon at the Academy. The place was never as crowded and the way in was mildly said, difficult. When it came to giving justice, the people recalled, without giving a second thought. No matter if it was cold, warm, noisy or annoying.

Sakura pointed to Jakushi something in the distance. Takumi and Kioshi walked a few meters ahead, on their way to the third row. The hall, chosen by the Council was known for the most shinobi, being one of the places where the written exam for graduation was held. This one, in particular, was not so often used due to its big size and the seat positions. It resembled a lecture hall, with the frame of a crescent around a small and empty platform.

The first rows were occupied from the Junin, among which she saw her sensei Akemi and Kakashi. Behind them, most of the famous Rookie 9 sat with lively conversations, or what was left of them anyway. Sakura and Sasuke were missing in the picture too but they looked nice anyway. Jakushi always felt a slight pricking at their sight. They were so magnificent. A true pantheon of heroes.

A strong regard overwhelmed her when she thought how unreachable they were. They were a constant reminder, a banner of strength, a crest of bravery. One felt somehow insignificant near them. At least Sakura let people near and she didn't feel pushed aside. Not that she wanted to be compared. Nothing of the sort. She didn't want the glory. All she wanted was to defend the things she loved. Praise would only be an additional problem.

Nevertheless, they succeeded in getting seats behind the Rookie 9, next to Takumi and Kioshi.

"I feel like I've come to a trade fair. Why are all these people?" Jakushi sighed in exasperation.

"It's not like we're judging the next local thief." Sakura murmured.

"I like him better this way." Takumi glanced to point behind them and pointed the massive attention in the same way so that they can see what he meant.

Shinobi from the Police Forces led Itachi forward to the empty space in the center and he was chained with some special kind of handcuffs. After them entered Tsunade, dressed in the official Hokage uniform and behind her Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane who still helped Tsunade with some of the more serious decisions. She still trusted them too.

"Are the handcuffs really needed?" Jakushi whispered, bending right to Takumi.

"They do the same job as Kioshi's technique for the chakra." He shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"It's pointless," Jakushi replied slowly and her eyes rested on the two men that guarded him. She felt strange, realizing how greatly she underestimated Itachi the whole time. Anyway, he still barely walked.

Here it was, she did it again. The medic in her overpowered the warrior always in the most inappropriate times.

"Did I miss something?" Sakura asked from her left and she startled.

"No, nothing." Jakushi tried to brush off that odd impulse again. Something in these handcuffs disturbed her.

"Quiet, please," Tsunade announced loudly, after taking a seat at one of the three honored places, reserved for her and the Council.

The halls immediately silenced, drawing the conversation to a minimum in a split second. Everyone's breath abated in expectancy.

"Itachi Uchiha, I see you still carry the signs of Akatsuki." Her voice became even and emotionless. "Do I have a reason to not consider you still one of them?"

Itachi's gaze passed through the crowded hall and stopped on Tsunade. He pulled out the red ring from his finger with a slight effort and threw it on the ground.

"I'm not with them. Not anymore."

"I've been told you were revived by an unknown figure. Do you have any information about it?"

"None."

A slight noise rose up from the audience.

"You know I can't trust these words just like that. Do you have a suggestion who might want you alive?"

Everyone silenced again. Jakushi felt the specific way of Tsunade's interrogation. Her voice was indifferent and her questions - painful.

"No," Itachi replied, as calmly as before.

"You are a dangerous criminal and I can't let you go without an explanation of all this. The majority wants you to stay in prison for the rest of your life. Some suggest a death penalty. And I must decide." Tsunade made a long pause. "The Council backs up on the death penalty."

"Death penalty it is, then," Itachi said but his last words trailed away when he caught a figure, moving through the crowd.

"Oh God..." Sakura turned to Jakushi with astonishment. "They must've told him."

"Well, well," Takumi whispered. "Family gathering."

"Don't listen to him, Hokage!" Sasuke declared loudly and came out in the center.

Jakushi felt another wave of among the seated shinobi along with the citizens.

"Don't listen to him." His pace slowed down to no movement as he stood in front of his brother, completely still.

Even Tsunade looked tensed, as everyone else, and didn't know what to expect. The history between the two was widely known. In fact, everyone blamed The Massacre for being the main reason for all the problems Sasuke created throughout the war and his behavior as a whole.

Many considered that The Massacre erased Sasuke's whole existence. With no one to belong to, you stand alone and weak and therefore you lose yourself. Sakura did not once share with Jakushi that he could've been different. Very, very different. If his clan was living, if he still had a family.

 _"Instead his heart turned colder and colder. I needed years to break_ _through."_ Sakura told her one time at the hospital and gave a quiet chuckle. _"He thinks that when he says he doesn't want me around, I'll listen. Like I'll let go of the scarred, dark hollow that he is."_

Sure everyone who attended expected Sasuke to be merciless. In one long moment, nobody moved.

"I think it's time for you to know the truth." Sasuke tore his eyes off Itachi and turned to the audience.

"Sasuke... don't." Itachi stepped to him but the men behind pulled him harshly back.

"Sakura?" Jakushi gave her a meaning look, but Sakura was just as surprised.

"I have no idea what he's talking about, don't look at me like that!" She whispered excitedly.

"They must know what you did." Sasuke cast him an angry glance. "Let me tell them."

The disagreement was written quite clearly on Itachi's face but he remained quiet nevertheless, eyes pinned on the ground.

"The truth, Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked evenly.

"Years before the Fourth Shinobi War, there were times when our clan didn't seem to get along with the rest of Konoha's citizens. It has always been like that and you know it. By the time Itachi Uchiha played the role of a secret agent for the Third Hokage who believed that peace was possible between the clan and the rest of the village and to whom Itachi reported everything. Including the plan for a riot, prepared by Uchiha. At the same time, Itachi's been an agent for Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the riot and our father."

"I don't see how that is of any help-" Tsunade started but Sasuke raised his hand in a request.

"Please, let me finish."

Tsunade nodded.

"Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, you can confirm my words." Sasuke addressed the members of the Council.

"Itachi Uchiha did spy on his clan's secret plans for us. He gave information to us and to the Third." Homura spoke.

"Danzo Shimura, the third member of your Council saw that there's no hope for peace between Konoha and my clan and offered a deal to Itachi." Sasuke took a breath and looked at his brother for a second.

Itachi raised his head, his mind apparently attacked by unpleasant thoughts or memories for his eyes gave up all of it. There were bitterness and sorrow in there and Sasuke saw it but it didn't make him stop.

"To join his clan in its meaningless riot and to accept that it will be crushed, every single Uchiha dead, with Konoha having every information needed. Or to take the initiative of destroying his clan on his own before the riot starts but with me, remaining alive." Sasuke stopped as if in fear that his voice would falter. "And he had chosen me, as you can all see."

A strong voice of disapproval emerged.

Jakushi and Sakura looked at each other at a loss of words.

"Is that true?" Tsunade asked the two Council members, still skeptically.

"It's true." Koharu looked at her. "Danzo told us about this. We even had an army of shinobi and the Police Force ready to fight in case things didn't go well for us."

"By the same time, Obito Uchiha planned to destroy the village as a revenge. " Sasuke kept on, insistently talking to Tsunade while there was still noise in the hall. "Itachi has met him secretly and asked of him to unleash his anger upon Uchiha... but spare Konoha and its citizens. Everyone remembers what happened that night."

Tsunade was at a loss for words and was not less astonished than the rest of the people.

"I can't believe this." Jakushi heard Takumi's voice next to her. "I refuse to believe. Lies."

"But why... after all this time..." Sakura narrowed eyes.

"I don't understand why was this kept a secret for so long." Tsunade was generally confused. "We..."

She tried to find words but couldn't.

"Because I was told about this after his death. And I knew that he'd want me to keep it a secret. But the circumstances now forced me to share. Did I clear up exactly who you want to sentence to death, Hokage?"

"I- I assume you know perfectly well that, despite such an incredible deed, he still remains a danger, Sasuke." Tsunade joined her hands and leaned on the plot in front of her.

"You are the Hokage of Konohagakure. I know you trust me because I defended the village not once, the way you know it should be defended. All I ask now is to trust me again." Sasuke pointed at his brother. "This man would never betray you. Neither is he a threat to Konoha."

"Do you have a compromising solution, then? If you, as the last Uchiha, don't consider him guilty, of course. " Tsunade sighed.

"Let him be under my surveillance. I say that as a member of the Uchiha clan, not as his brother. If anything happens, I will be the one to blame."

Tsunade inhaled and exhaled slowly. Her eyes shifted to Koharu and Homura for a moment and they nodded, although not immediately.

"So be it," Tsunade said louder and stood up, followed by the Council.

A lot of the attending were already trying to leave so it became noisier when Sasuke spoke again.

"Can I have one last request, Hokage?"

Tsunade looked at him and waited.

"I don't think he deserves to be chained like that." Sasuke's voice was firm but somehow quieter and her eyes fell on Itachi, still watching his brother in silence.

"Take them off." She ordered and the two shinobi behind Itachi obeyed, taking the handcuffs off his hands.

A second after, Sasuke had already hugged him. Sakura was still unsure with all of the new information but managed to smile and turned to Jakushi, who, to her surprise, was gone. She saw Takumi and Kioshi, making their way out now, apparently quite angry.

Anyway, in the big fuss that was already up again, no one heard the brief exchange of words, perhaps the most important ones said that day.

"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly.

"No... thank you." Itachi replied with a smile.

* * *

"The food is still warm, won't you come sit with us?" Her father asked loudly, seeing her pass quietly by the door for the kitchen so that she could reach her room as fast as she could. "Jakushi?"

 _Why does no one want to hear the truth?_

"Saizo, see what's going on." He looked at his son in confusion.

Saizo ran through the door, down the corridor and stopped at the last door on the right.

"Nee-san?" He pasted his ear to the surface but received no answer.

 _Truth is a wonderful thing, yes._

"Are you alright, nee-san?" Saizo tried again.

"I'm fine." Jakushi murmured.

"Are you crying?" Saizo bend down so that he can see through the keyhole.

"Of course not. Leave me alone. And stop spying through the lock, it's not polite." She reminded angrily.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Saizo kept asking as if he hadn't heard a thing from the other side.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" Saizo was surprised. It was highly unusual for his sister to refuse food.

Jakushi leaned on the door and slid down by it slowly, without replying. She covered her face with hands, not being able to stand herself.

"Alright. I'll leave nothing for you, just so you know." Saizo assured her in an attempt to create a response of some kind, but when his sister gave none, he gave up and returned to the kitchen.

Tears fell from her eyes. Tears she couldn't stop this time. She had no idea that she would come to this. All of the hatred she kept building like a brick after brick in her was unleashed, upon her. The feeling was horrible. As if she sunk deeper and deeper, into a hole that she had dug up herself.

And it hurt with the realization of the fact, becoming clearer with every minute - she has made some really cruel insults and terrible accusations. Her stupidity and detestation carried her so far that she couldn't go back and fix things now. It almost hurt physically.

What did she know about sacrifice?

How insignificant was her love for Konoha, for everything that she valued?

Were heroes the ones whose deeds were widely known to everyone?

Because what did Itachi deserve for a sacrifice of such unreachable level, lost over the years? And wasn't she the one who deserved a death penalty, the one she demanded so convincingly for him?

In vain she wiped her tears because they kept gushing. She wasn't worth a tenth of what she claimed to be a symbol of. She wasn't worthy of being called a shinobi. She betrayed her own ideal and fell so low that she didn't want to think about it.

The good news - her mistake wasn't given to the public she wasn't going to be punished. Bad news - her own conscience was hundreds of times crueler. And she couldn't escape this one. No one could escape their own conscience.

She stood up and crossed the room, taking her clothes off until she was left with the lowest t-shirt. Her bed never seemed as soft as now and the pillow as heavenly. But for the first time they didn't comfort her the way they used to.

Jakushi sighed heavily and looked up to the ceiling.

She lost that one. Some mistakes couldn't be fixed. But she could at least give it a try...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading, once again! Thanks to all my new followers too! Hope you have a great day. ^^**

 **P.S. Hope this chapter didn't upset anyone as much as it upset me. I'm an emotional thing and made myself teary because Sasuke will never get that hug from Itachi.**


	8. Something Of Yours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

VIII.

"Wasn't there any work at the hospital today?" Her father asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Day-off." She replied laconically, without even facing him.

Jakushi spent the whole morning and forenoon in cleaning the house. Without a second of rest. The work at home distracted her and was overall more pleasant. The atmosphere in the hospital was too oppressive for her mood at the moment and she was sure that it would only be better for the patients and the staff to not have her walking around like a storm cloud.

Not that she ran away from work, she'd never. Tsunade told her she and Sakura could take a few days off because they haven't done it in years. There were others to take care of the matters in the hospital anyway and it wasn't a problem.

She cleaned off her room, folded up her clothes, ironing some of them after that. Her own room wasn't enough, though. She ironed some of his father's clothes and went to help her brother with cleaning his own room. He growled every time she picked up something of his and started rearranging but she didn't mind him and that almost led to the next war between them. She managed to make him care about his well-being at the end and he took the cleaning task upon himself, forcing her out of his space.

He was such a thick-head. _Annoying,_ she thought and headed to the kitchen, head shaking.

The three of them ate lunch quietly, everyone the way they were dressed currently. The eating was never strict with them and it never felt official. Jakushi was perfectly content with that. They didn't waste much time in talking useless things or anything like that. All the important matters were shared right away and discussed briefly. And no one pretended to be something he's not.

Her father didn't ask her why she was so quiet and into a cleaning and cooking mood but almost didn't take his eyes off his daughter, apparently concerned. The one babbling was Saizo, filling up the weird silence. He did feel excited about many things but never crossed the line.

"Otou-san, my friend asked me to out and train with him. Can I go?"

"It depends."

"But I really want to go. I'll beat his ass this time."

"Saizo. Watch your tongue." Hajikata scolded, making a pause between his son's unstoppable flow of words.

"I let him defeat me the last time. But I am stronger now. I wanna show you, otou-san!"

"Not now."

"Otou-san, our sensei told us that he might invite Uzumaki Naruto as a special guest in our next class. Everyone says he's the strongest shinobi in the world but me and my friend don't think so. What do you think, Otou-san?"

"I don't know. Kushi will know better." Hajikata hinted at his daughter but her eyes were pinned in her dish.

"My friend and I think Uchiha Sasuke is the strongest shinobi. I wish I was like him, he's so cool! But we're not sure anymore. Otou-san, is it true that his brother killed everyone from their clan?"

Jakushi took her plate and stood up sharply, leaving the room as fast as she could. Her movements were so sudden that Saizo and Hajikata startled.

"I believe it's true, Saizo." His father replied slowly, eyes following his daughter on her way into the kitchen. She washed her dish quickly and took the piece of cloth tucked in her apron, starting to dust off the shelves with hardly concealed fury. "You can go out with your friend but I want you home before six. It's getting dark quickly."

"But it's almost three o'clock now." Saizo frowned, realizing the amount of time he was given. One couldn't possibly have fun for three short hours.

Knocking on the front door reached their ears and Saizo jumped, ready to go and open it.

"Can I go, Otou-san?"

"You'll wash your own dish after that. No one's doing that instead of you." He gathered the remaining plates and cups while his son ran to the door.

Hajikata stood up and left them in the sink.

"Leave them to me, father," Jakushi said evenly, without taking her eyes off the plot she cleaned.

"Is everything alright?" Her father asked without meeting her eyes. He knew that these conversations have always been awkward between them. They never talked personally like that and if they did, it was to clear something up. Neither of them liked pouring feelings or small concerns to the other.

"Of course."

"Nee-san, Sakura is on the front door. Said she wants to talk with you."

Jakushi left the rag on the plot and dusted off her apron, glancing at her father before going to meet her friend.

"Put something on and get out of here." Were Sakura's first words when she saw her in a full household attire.

"I'm fine here, thanks." Jakushi shrugged.

"You don't like staying at home." Sakura raised a brow. "I want to talk to you. I worry about you from yesterday. You left really abruptly."

"I'm tired. That's all." Jakushi admitted.

"We both know you are. I can see from here that you haven't slept. If you don't tell me right now what's going on, I'll use brute force." Sakura folded hands.

"I think it's better to leave this conversation for another time. I have a lot more to clean up."

"Go and dress up immediately. You're coming." Sakura insisted. "Come on, you'll clean up tomorrow. Look what a lovely afternoon. Plus, we almost never have days-off."

Jakushi hesitated, glancing up at the clear sky.

"You're gonna miss it." Sakura smiled, knowing that the victory was near.

"Alright." Jakushi sighed. "I'll go put something else on."

She went back to the kitchen where her father was already washing the dishes.

"Otou-san?"

"Go. It's fine." He looked back at her with a nod.

Jakushi smiled. She loved the way they always understood each other with so little words. He never asked. And he supported her in everything. That's why she loved him so much.

Jakushi dressed up with the first thing she saw and took her coat and scarf. And she left. Against her will. Actually, she made herself a promise she won't leave the house the whole day, doing chores. But here she was again, out and disappointed of herself. Good-for-nothing... she couldn't even keep her own promises to herself.

"So, are you okay?"

Jakushi looked down. They were three streets away from her house when she finally came out on top of her thoughts and spoke out.

"I don't know... You?"

Sakura kept her eyes on her most of the time, with no visible reaction but the late answer surprised her.

"I'm great. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I am so awful."

"What? You? How are you awful?" Sakura furrowed.

"I acted awfully. And I owe an apology. But... I'm afraid." Jakushi slowly raised her head to her.

"Sakura." They heard a well-known voice behind them.

"Oh! I didn't know you'll go out too." A warm smile blossomed on her lips in the moment she turned around. That unambiguous smile she kept for only one person. "If I knew, I would've waited for you."

"It's fine." Sasuke replied to her and after a pause, added, "I hope Jakushi's not hungry."

"I think it's time for me to go back," Jakushi muttered and stepped away from Sakura, without even looking at the approaching newcomers. Looking at them sounded like a terrible idea.

"Jakushi?" Sakura almost ran, trying to reach her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Sakura, I can't." Jakushi met her friend's confused expression for a second, then turned her gaze away.

There was something that upset her grandly and it surely was written on her face.

"Itachi?" Sakura bent down, searching for her eyes. She tried to find the reason and found it on the first try.

"I..." Jakushi's eyes blurred and Sakura frowned again.

"I don't understand. You're safe with me and Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," Sasuke called her persistently.

Jakushi wiped her tears, while Sakura retreated slowly, still watching her with general concern. It was time to face her problem. On her own. Why did it always have to be so hard?

"Stay with us."

"Very easy for you to say." Jakushi took a breath, noticing that she found it hard to breathe lately.

"You won't regret it." Itachi neared her. "At least that was what they told me."

"I am so sorry." She faced him, her stomach shrunk with uneasiness. "I messed up everything and said things that I now wish I haven't.

"It's alright. You don't need to cry."

"You say it is but it's not." She couldn't tell why he kept denying the obvious. "I know I offended you. And you haven't forgotten."

"You fulfilled your duty and I'm with my brother," Itachi replied calmly.

"Stop it." She raised her voice, only upsetting herself more.

"If you stop crying." He turned it into a deal.

Jakushi swallowed, losing every idea of how to fight this. There was so much strength in his calmness and it wasn't fair because this way she only appeared to be on the losing side.

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I hated enough."

"Will you forgive me?" Jakushi shot the next question immediately.

"I forgave you long ago. Besides- " He paused, his eyes went down for a second. "Everything you accused me in... I deserved it. Perhaps I could save myself a lot if I had told you the truth right after we met."

"Why didn't you?"

"Sasuke. You said he didn't share anything related to me. I had to wait."

"Even on the trial, you didn't look like you want to share the truth."

"People usually don't brag about mass murders."

Jakushi trembled. It was strange to talk about that so casually.

"Sorry." Her hand reached for her forehead, slightly caressing it. The movement helped her put up with all of her shame and uncouthness. She felt a constant source of both and it troubled her a lot.

"Nevermind." He sighed and after the brief pause added, "They're waiting for us."

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke fixed his eyes on Itachi when they approached.

"There isn't any problem," Itachi announced, but with a barely noticeable tinge of irony.

"Alright..." His brother caught it, of course, but asked no further. "Let's go then. I promised to take you to one place."

"You two lead ahead," Sakura suggested in imperativeness that was supposed to sound like an innocent remark. She got next to her friend anyway.

"I think I've missed _a lot,"_ Sakura exclaimed quietly. "You're pale. White."

"Am I?" Jakushi mouthed absently.

The last conversation she had didn't help her to calm down much. Her thoughts started torturing her even more. There was no way she could find out what he was thinking about. And she still felt guilt inside of her, although he assured her there isn't a reason for it.

"Yes, you are."

"I just feel a little bit sick. I'll be fine."

"What exactly happened on that mission?" Sakura insisted.

"Doesn't matter."

Sakura remained silent for a while but her face took on a concerned expression.

"I'm afraid it does. Someone revived Itachi and we don't know how or why."

"Right."

"Is that all you have to say?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Look, I hate talking about the past." Jakushi took a breath. "I'm not discussing anything. In fact, I should talk less as a whole. Perhaps it'd help me get in less trouble."

Sakura was about to reply but Itachi's voice ceased their conversation.

"I should've guessed." Itachi smiled at the familiar view.

The Dango shop was standing in front of them, cute as ever, with its blue labels in the form of the sweet-balls they sold there for years. It was pleasantly warm inside, where usually the customers sat to enjoy them. That's what the four of them did, actually, sitting on a table at the corner of the small and bright restaurant-like room with their sweets in hand.

"Dango?" Jakushi asked, her eyes met Sasuke's.

"His favorite." Sasuke shrugged.

"You haven't forgotten."

Itachi's attention was upon a painting, hanging on the wall next to them. It was a small landscape in pale blue nuances and a few barely noticeable human figures.

"Of course I haven't." Sasuke glared at him.

"They're still good." Itachi noticed after taking a bite from one.

"And you still talk as if you're eighty." Sasuke murmured and laughed along with Sakura.

Itachi smiled again, of course. His supreme positive emotion was a desert silence accompanied with a faint smile as if the gesture was a brief but generous offer of a well-guarded treasure. Everyone focused on that smile because it was a rarity.

Jakushi didn't feel comfortable in Itachi's company, calm and collected as always, sitting across her on a table in Konoha. Like they didn't want to destroy each other just two days ago.

Somehow laughter didn't come naturally to her, she was far from amused. She forced herself to smile so that she won't make anyone suspicious or offend her companions. She'd never demonstrate foul mood just to attract attention. That was childish and inappropriate.

On the other side, she was amazed by Sasuke's uplifted behavior. And more specifically, she heard him laugh for the first time in her life. Perhaps Sakura had already heard him do it once or twice. But it was still a surprise for Jakushi, seeing his features lit up in such way. They've always been branded with dark emotions, whether it be hatred or grief.

He suddenly looked way younger. And Sakura... she tried her best to not give away how she felt, always keeping a straight face around him. But Jakushi often caught her looking at him while he talked. Her eyes became softer, turning into a melted celadon and betrayed her heart without her even knowing.

Sakura and he led most of the conversations and Itachi answered most of their unceasing questions comprehensively but somehow absent. Jakushi felt that his thoughts were farther.

The clock must've hit six because the sun outside was long gone and the street lamps lit up. They were just leaving the shop and heading down the alley in a brief silence when Sasuke asked her if she's feeling okay.

"I'm great." Jakushi put on her blinding smile again, a little surprised that he was the one asking. Was her silence suspicious?

"But?"

She met his eyes. Perhaps the Sharingan was a lie detector after all.

"Uh..." Her eyes went down, furrowing. "I don't want to bother you."

"You really should share with us, though." Sakura poked.

"Well." Jakushi started but a bad feeling rose inside of her and she didn't continue. She wouldn't ruin the nice evening with her worries. The shadow, moving behind the three of them, voiceless and colorless. She ruined a lot of things by now. Wasn't it time to quit pretending she belonged to this group? The words stuck in her throat but she had started talking and she had to think of a way to leave now. "I just thought about the events from my last mission. That's all."

"Actually, you never said how you stumbled across my brother." Sasuke reminded.

"Not interesting at all, I assure you." Itachi intervened unexpectedly. "In the middle of a forest, sunk in darkness. It was raining and cold."

"Sounds pretty interesting to me." Sakura chuckled.

"I was reckless enough to challenge him to a duel," Jakushi announced with a strange irony as if she wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously. It came out rather theatrical, tragic. Maybe the reason the other three remained silent in expectance of more. "I wanted to kill him."

Now the awkward silence spread through the four of them. No one dared speak after the severity of her last sentence, cutting across the lightness with which they all communicated with each other until a minute ago.

"Very interesting, isn't it?" Jakushi exclaimed. "Unforgettable."

And silence again.

"You didn't know a thing about me." Itachi tried to restore the conversation.

"Oh, and do you know what he did?" Jakushi ignored him, turned to Sasuke and Sakura, almost laughing. "That's the most interesting part. I almost forgot to tell you. He wished to take me to a shelter so that I don't freeze to death."

She sighed sharply and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm going home." Jakushi suddenly stopped, realizing that it was going to be the best decision she makes this day. "Excuse me."

She walked away with a fast pace. There wasn't a thing that could stop her when she made a decision. Never has been such a thing. She was just like that.

She never believed that a will could be so easily altered and principles so easily forgotten. If they could, then her own would quite possibly find their submission in the sound of a single voice.

"Jakushi."

Itachi had caught up with her and she stopped right on the spot. Of course, she stopped. He somehow mysteriously succeeded in fusing a command with an entreaty.

"Don't go."

Jakushi slowly turned back.

"I've got something of yours in me." He took out a small kunai dagger out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It was about time I return it to you."

"I'm trying my best not to cry here." Jakushi sighed and shook her head. "You're not helping."

She took her mother's dagger and hid it in her coat. That was all she needed to stay upset until the end of the month.

"Will you come now?" He stepped back with a smile.

The movement kind of stung her. Why was he acting like she was a wild beast? Was that the impression he made himself for her? Could be. Knowing what she showed during their time together. She was truly monstrous.

"That dagger thing was a pure bribe, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Jakushi smiled, her first sincere smile for the night.

"My place is not with you." She said, addressing the three of them but she realized it didn't sound much like it.

"It very much is."

She wasn't sure what she wanted. To go home would destroy her. To turn back with him - terrifying. God, that was hard. There was something about his voice that disarmed. And not only, his eyes- What?

Something of a fragment passed in front of her eyes in a split second, in a blink of an eye. An image? What was that? It was so bright and sudden. She furrowed.

Did he do something? His eyes, it happened when she met them. It seems he still waited for an answer so she hurried to reply.

"If you insist." She gave an awry smile and walked slowly in his direction. Whatever she saw seconds ago, it must've been only her because he gave no sign of seeing something weird. Anyway, could be a flash from the street lamp. Her vision was not the greatest.

She sighed and gave up on the thought. It was probably nothing.

Sasuke and Sakura had stopped further, in confusion. The alley was so bright that it was almost like a day. But it was quieter and calmer. It was ordinary. And beautiful with its ordinariness. Just like one dusty and messy home can be beautiful to the host. It was too cold and most of the people were at home, the work time was over and the sun was down for a couple of hours now.

But after all, these streets, these shops, they were her childhood and she felt grown enough to become aware that Konoha wasn't untouchable. Konoha needed protection. That was all Jakushi ever wanted, to protect her own childhood, her home, to preserve the beauty of it, the way it is and has always been.

"I ruined your whole evening," Jakushi said out loud, while they were still apart from the other two.

"I don't think they're offended, rather confused."

"And you?" She looked at him.

"I'm not sure you understand. I've dreamt about a night like this my whole life." Itachi raised his eyes to the lamps, lightening their way. "I'm home, thanks to you."

They really seemed to think about the same when they walked through Konoha's streets. Jakushi didn't expect such an answer and perhaps was going to reply if they didn't join Sasuke and Sakura.

"There isn't any problem?" Sasuke asked, perfectly even.

"Not anymore." Itachi calmed him.

"If it's so impossible for you to stay together-" Sakura was seriously concerned but Jakushi cut her off.

"I won't run away anymore." She looked at her and Sasuke apologetically. "I promise."

"It's getting late. We thought of turning back." Sakura offered slowly, careful not to break the fragile peace they established in the last minute.

"Of course." Itachi nodded.

The formation set out again but judging from the way Sakura held Sasuke's hand, walking terrifically close to him and he, on the other side, allowing the phenomenon to happen spoke enough to the ones behind them. They slowed down their pace, completely sure that their near presence was unnecessary. But when the two started exchanging silent looks, Jakushi and Itachi compelled to back away even more.

"How is your chakra?" Jakushi asked.

"There's no change," Itachi replied thoughtfully.

"There must be a way to restore it."

"The technique is not known to us." He shook his head and a brief pause followed.

Jakushi felt how chilly the air had become.

"When we were in the forest," Itachi started again but didn't continue, as if uncertain whether to do it or not.

"Yes?" Jakushi couldn't help it.

That was the one thing he had in common with his brother from the perspective of the character. Silence. It really maddened her sometimes. But then scolded herself thoughtfully. Goodness, she wondered what kind of a torture was to have his mind and thoughts. Not ones she'd want to offend, for one. He was at least twice as intelligent for his age. The knowledge brought sadness and pain. And humility. He was just the type.

"Someone followed us. My Sharingan let me recognize another source chakra but... without having one myself I couldn't be sure."

"I'm afraid you're right." Jakushi murmured. "The morning before we left the fire. I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me."

"Green eyes," Itachi repeated slowly. "I don't like it."

"Whoever it is, we'll find him. And we'll find out what's going on."

Jakushi stopped walking right after looking around. Her house was in another direction and she had just started to go astray when she noticed she'd missed the turn on her right.

"Sakura!" She called and her friend turned around along with Sasuke. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Of course!" Sakura waved at her and went back to walking.

"Well, I'm on the other side." Jakushi shrugged. "You better keep an eye on them."

Itachi looked at the couple in the distance.

"I think I'll give them some freedom. Just for today."

"It's rather uncomfortable... with a third person around." She smiled.

"It is." He looked at her as she smiled, his head slightly awry.

She took a step back in order to break that static feeling he created with his posture. Was that some kind of a weird habit of his, standing perfectly still?

"It's cold." He said, his eyes fixed on her.

She didn't even try to understand his movements, they were either intimidating or with a purpose. And impenetrable every time. Was that the feeling of falling under a Genjutsu, she wondered. It started with a nice conversation and it suddenly turned into a merciless hypnosis.

It was horrible because the permanent Sharingan in his eyes was like a cell with iron bars. Invisible bars that allowed him to see through her without her being able to object. That part was not to her liking. She didn't like being transparent and... weak.

Was she imagining or it was different now?

Jakushi didn't feel locked up under a pressing inspection. More of a fragile object in a museum. He scrutinized her from every angle with the full knowledge that he could break her whenever he wants.

"Yes." Jakushi managed to say, tangled in her own thoughts, probably the most dangerous thing at the moment. "Cold."

"I'll go." He smiled, finally shifting his eyes away from her.

"Me too." Jakushi turned around. She made a step but her figure nailed in place, covering her eyes with a hand; not being able to figure out her own behavior. For the second time, she did it for the second time. Forgot what she was about to say. _Damned Sharingan._

"Itachi?" She caught herself calling him again.

"What is it?"

"Thank you. For, uh... forgiving me." She faced him, wearing a serious expression. "And by the way, we never introduced each other officially."

Jakushi went to him and offered a hand.

"Katoka Jakushi. Nice to meet you."

"Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure is all mine."

He must've found her gesture rather amusing judging from that rare smile that lightened his features again. Nevertheless, he shook her hand.

After the end of this strange exchange of chivalry they split up and Jakushi went home with a lighter heart than the one she left with that evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Love you! I could've cut this one in a half but it felt like a whole and I didn't want to. Hope you didn't mind 4,600 words at once.  
**

 **Also, I wondered about this last scene and I know I'm messing up the cultures. The way of introducing is really a Western type of introducing, the hands and all. As far as I know, the Japanese say their name, greet the person with something like** _ **Hajimemashite. (Nice to meet you.)**_ **and also use the particularly awesome phrase** _ **Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu**_ _ **,**_ **which literally means** _ **Please be nice to me.**_

 **Now, I apologize for not describing a genuine Japanese atmosphere. My only intentions were for Jakushi to use the comical form of formality to start anew.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. The Wrathful Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

IX.

"I sent them on a mission a week ago. They haven't turned back and I have no clue where they are. Although their mission was easy and they should've returned by now."

Tsunade's firm voice echoed in the silence of her office. Team 3 had arrived just now and now stood still in front of the Hokage's desk.

"We have no idea where they are. Two days ago Kakashi went for a lookout, following their way up, along the Valley. This morning came a message from him that he hasn't found a trace. As if they've sunk down to earth."

"Then I assume we have to be ready?" Takumi inquired after she made a pause.

"I'm afraid, yes." Tsunade replied slowly. "I'm afraid that you'll have to take Itachi with you too."

"What?" Takumi raised his voice while Kioshi and Jakushi exchanged glances. "Dare I ask why, _Godaime_?"

"Because..." Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a troubled expression. "Kakashi thinks that the disappearing of Team 5 may be connected with him. And he can help in the whole mystery. Takumi, I understand your concern but you have to accept that he may give answers we don't have."

Takumi nodded, containing his resentment.

"Konoha might be in danger. Repeat that to yourselves every time your ego speaks over."

"The mission is to be done. You can count on us."

"You must go as fast as you can. Kakashi went the long way round the forest to the north, you can take the one through it. It's possible for the lost team to have diverted from their way with other intentions."

Tsunade sighed.

"And be careful. As the next shinobi, you are valuable and I need you alive."

The three of them bowed lightly and left the office one by one.

"I barely put up with him the last time." Takumi hissed through clenched teeth as they walked down the stairs.

"Relax. He's not that big of a problem." Kioshi apostrophized, as always offering a down to earth logic. "Did you forget his chakra's gone? He can't do much."

"I know, Kioshi." His brother snapped. "I just don't get why we have to carry him with us? Like it's not enough that we have to protect ourselves, now we'll be obliged to protect the famous Uchiha. Since everyone knows about that thing, he's the hero of the year. Should I bow every time I meet him on the street?"

"Takumi, shut up." Jakushi finally spoke.

"The people aren't exactly happy with the fact he's walking free anyway," Kioshi added. "We'll do them a favor by taking him with us."

They left the building and headed back to the Academy from which they previously came, before the urgent call. Konoha was in its usual state of noise in the forenoon hours.

"Can we go tomorrow morning?" Takumi asked loudly.

"Of course." Jakushi answered right away, knowing that Kioshi was about to say the same.

"We'll wait with Kioshi at 8 tomorrow, past the gates." Takumi watched absently the shops they passed by. "We'll have to cut off the training today so that we have time to prepare."

"Who's gonna notify the Uchiha?" Kioshi asked.

"I'll tell Sakura to do it," Jakushi remembered she was about to head to the hospital before the shift ends and meet Sakura there. She was the person with closest connections to the clan in particular.

"Great." Takumi's voice was quieter. "He better doesn't make me wait."

* * *

Unfortunately for Takahiro, Itachi showed up just in time in the morning and they wasted no time in useless talking. Not in the least surprised that Tsunade needs them so soon after their last mission, they walked up the steep path that surrounded the Valley in which was nested Konoha and climbed up the hill silently and without visible obstacles. The way of the lost team was northwest, through the main road, round the vast forest but the four of them went right ahead.

Takumi didn't speak a word the whole day. Neither did he slow down his pace which Kioshi and Jakushi clearly read like a lack of any mood. As if he had forgotten that they have to stop and rest from time to time. Kioshi was forced to stay aside from him that's why the only conversations were between him and Jakushi - the only ones tending to admire their time outside and on a mission. Itachi, on the other side, was isolated from them, walking behind on a solid distance.

Jakushi was about to start a conversation with him once or twice but then realized Takumi was going to be mad about it and everything would become complicated and worse than it is. And she had no intentions of making it worse. With that strange silence there was some kind of a strange balance between them and their absolutely different from one another characters.

The weather was still unpleasantly cold but fortunately they entered the forest. The bad news was that the winter days were short and it was already darkening when they had no clue about this area in particular.

"Takumi, any ideas?" Just when Kioshi opened the subject, Takumi made them both stop in place.

"Kioshi, do you see what I see? In the distance?" Takumi slightly leaned towards him.

"Is there a problem?" Jakushi asked behind them but Kioshi raised a hand, signing the other two to stop and they obeyed.

"This is a house." Kioshi frowned. "I see it too but... Isn't it a bit strange to have a building of the sort here? Right in the middle of nowhere. It's far from any road."

"Moreover that we never knew someone was living in these lands. The ones who avoid the towns and villages are not famed with good."

"On the other side..." Kioshi looked at his brother. "We have nowhere to stay for the night. We can sleep out in the open but that might be a nice chance to miss the adventurous part."

"Yes. We'll have to see what's going on."

"Do you think it might be our people?" Kioshi noticed the smoke, rising from the house's chimney.

"Team 5? I don't think so... would you stay two weeks in a house here if Konoha was one day away?'

"I don't know. Matters are pretty odd lately." Takumi finally met Kioshi's eyes with the full knowledge of what, or rather who, was he referring to and sighed, announcing loudly, "We'll check if the house is... fit for us to stay overnight. Keep your eyes open. We don't know who's gonna welcome us."

They carefully moved forward to the house that, as it seemed, wasn't abandoned at all. Taking its place between the not so big space of a few trees, it appeared to be a wondrous combination of beauty and some really odd elements - there was a small garden, perfectly kept, fenced and split up in sections but on the other side the two windows were terribly dusty as if unwashed for years.

Takumi hesitated whether to get nearer when he looked at it in detail but before making another step, the front door opened and a girl stepped out. A girl on their age, with a reserved expression. Rusty locks adorned her heart-shaped face and sharp slate eyes added a specific depth that magnetized.

A household dress in dots and a white apron covered a harmonic, rather tall figure. All four were dumbfounded by her highly unusual appearance and for a moment they just watched. The girl had quite the enchanting air around her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked with some kind of a dark tinge, narrowing eyes.

"Shinobi, from Konoha." Takumi spoke slowly and attentively. The rest behind him had their breath abated, without making a move. "We seek a place to stay for the night."

"Shinobi from Konoha?" The girl scrutinized them from head to toe but when she reached Itachi, her face expressed such ebullience that Takumi and Kioshi took a step back. Her mood turned upside down so abruptly that it was a bit frightening.

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" She asked in astonishment, nearing them.

The girl was excited and happy beyond measure. Her eyes blurred and cheeks flushed, perhaps from the cold or just from her emotion. Jakushi admit that it made her strikingly beautiful but not more trustworthy. "You are alive! I'm so glad... You're alive."

The girl looked at Itachi and walked in his direction when Takumi stopped her, stopping her with a hand.

"Wait a second."

She was sincerely surprised by his gesture.

"Uchiha, do you know this girl?"

"I've never seen her before." Itachi still didn't move.

"I lived in Konoha long time ago. We were children. I remember you." She slightly bent her head with bitterness. "Sanaya Hitomi."

"I've got the feeling I've heard your voice before... but I don't remember. Is that strange?" Itachi stepped up to her in confusion and she laughed.

"It's not strange. I'm glad you remember at least something." She surrounded Takumi and took Itachi's hand unexpectedly, keeping her eyes on his in the brief pause. "Please, do come in. Stay as long as you like. You are all welcome."

Takumi needed a few second to make a decision. The air was so cold that the house in front of him appeared most tempting and a great solution for their problem.

"If it's not- If it's not too intruding for you." He mumbled, suddenly the eyes of the girl on him.

"Of course not. Come."

She dragged back Itachi to the house as if they were friends for many years. Takumi and Kioshi looked at each other.

"Don't part with your weapons," Takumi whispered and both of them followed their new hostess.

Jakushi remained in her place for a second. There were a few main rules that she set up for herself before entering that house. Her attention had to be at its best all the time. Beauty was a terrible power that conquered and blinded flawlessly. Sanaya was too beautiful to live alone in the woods.

Too mesmerizing to not have cracks somewhere behind her appeal. Jakushi wasn't going to let herself to be deceived by no one, even by the Princess Charming herself. Luckily, Jakushi was a girl too, at that not interested in girls, and everything the girl roused in her was only more caution.

Jakushi made a few steps ahead but stopped again. It wasn't only caution, she wasn't honest with herself. It was a bit of jealously, a bit of hatred... actually she realized that she wouldn't be able to stand her more than a day. Now that was the truth.

* * *

"Sorry, but we'll have to do something." Takumi scanned her from head to toe. "My brother's gonna use a technique on you. It won't hurt... almost."

"What?" Sanaya's figure slightly shrunk behind Itachi, still squeezing his hand. "I-I have no bad intentions. I don't want any trouble."

"My apologies. I don't like putting myself or my closest at risk." Takumi replied slower as if her shaking voice had affected him.

Kioshi stepped up to her but Itachi was still in his way.

"Sanaya, I've been through it before. They won't hurt you." Itachi calmed her down and she looked at him with fright, irises wide.

A few seconds later, she made up her mind and let go of him. Kioshi took her wrists, applying his technique so that he could prevent her from using one on them.

She endured everything silently and sighed at the end with an offer, to show them where were they going to sleep. There was a small guest-room that could contain three, with a bit of suffering from the third due to the availability of only two beds and a canapé on which one could sleep, with a little effort. And Sanaya's room. Someone had to share the room with her. Fortunately there were two beds there.

"One belongs to my brother but he's almost never here, off to work. He brings me lots of things from different villages." She shared with a bitter smile. "I miss him so much sometimes. To live alone in the forest is not as wonderful as some may think."

"Is he here often?" Jakushi asked while they walked to her room.

"Who?"

"Your brother. Does he leave you here all alone every winter?"

"Of course not. He's mostly here but you just happened to come when he's not with me. He left a week ago. Should come back by Friday."

"Right." Jakushi nodded, although it wasn't right at all. Too little information. Too many questions in her head.

"So..." Sanaya opened the door to her room and it really wasn't much of a luxury apartment. Two beds were at the far ends, pasted to the walls, between them something like a small bookshelf. A window, wardrobe and a dressing table with useful things. "I think it's up for you to decide now. Who's going to sleep in my brother's bed with me in my room and who in the guest-room."

Her gaze stopped on Itachi for a moment, a warm smile blossoming on her lips.

" _I_ will sleep in your room." Jakushi interfered, barely holding her indignation at the rest of her companions. They truly thought through the variations of one of them sleeping in her own room, instead on the other side of the house, where the guest-room was. So much for shinobi dignity. "I am positive that we'll work quite well together."

"You?" Sanaya chuckled, a bit surprised by her caustic tone. "Alright. Great. Let's go to the kitchen to have some dinner then!"

Sanaya kept her eyes on Itachi before leaving the room with a cheerful pace.

"Perhaps it was better for me to be here." He spoke thoughtfully. "If she knows something, she'd share it with me."

"Seriously?" Jakushi hissed. She looked at him as if he was her property. Was she the only one to notice it?

"Jakushi, I can't believe I'm saying this but... I think he might be right on this one." Takumi sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's harmless anyway."

"This girl is a downright witch and you don't see it." Jakushi murmured, shaking her head.

"Stop it, Jakushi." Kioshi folded hands. "She's nice. Gives us shelter, although she's not obliged to. Let's just be grateful."

Jakushi glared at him before leaving the room.

* * *

They refused politely her food under the pretext that they have their own. At least Takumi was clear-minded to do that as an example to the others. One couldn't be too careful with strangers in the wood. On the questions about the lost shinobi, she assured them she hadn't heard a thing about them, neither had she seen someone passing by her house. The last ones were two traveling merchants and her brother, of course.

The night came quicker than they thought and tired, everyone headed to their room of choice. Jakushi and Sanaya were sunk in silence. In fact, they haven't talked with each other since their last conversation about the rooms. The house had no electricity and that's why Sanaya told them that, although a bit old-fashioned, she's always used candle. She lit up a few so that everyone had one.

Apparently, their hostess wasn't happy with the way the events, linked with the rooms, developed. She almost hid it perfectly behind her seemingly undying amiability but the closing of the door to her room was a bit harsh. And the way she threw her clothes before putting on her night-shirt contained some serious annoyance.

"Thank you." Jakushi finally spoke when they were sitting on their beds and prepared to lay down.

"What for?" Sanaya smiled again.

"Warmth and bed are a luxury during the winter. Our missions aren't easy if we sleep out in the open."

"It's not a problem." She nodded and grew pensive for a moment. "Jakushi, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Jakushi, is Itachi alright?" Sanaya suddenly asked, nonchalantly and Jakushi raised her eyes up to her again.

What was up with this girl?

"Not quite. His chakra's gone. Has enough only to function. We don't know what actually happened and why he's alive. Do you happen to know how we can restore his chakra? Or who might have revived him?"

"No." Sanaya snapped so sharply that Jakushi trembled. "I have no idea."

"Where do you know him from exactly?" Jakushi asked after a brief pause and slightly narrowed eyes, even more confused than before.

"I told you. I lived in Konoha as a little, we met there." Sanaya went under the blankets.

"Why do you live here with your brother now?" Jakushi continued with the interrogation.

"Because we were banished." Sanaya struck her with a cold glare, suddenly a couple of times more intimidating. Her auburn locks fell freely around her face but the flicker transformed them into dancing flames on her pale skin. She was like a wrathful goddess.

Jakushi didn't dare speak or move until Sanaya finally did, blowing out her candle.

"Good night. Careful, even the slightest movement wakes me up."

She held her eyes on Jakushi for a moment before turning around and relaxing on the pillows. Jakushi also leaned back, tormented by the questions in her mind. She didn't like that girl at all, didn't like the story she told, didn't like her house either. Getting out of the place was her strongest desire at the moment.

Jakushi wondered what were Takumi and Kioshi doing along with Itachi in a single room. She secretly hoped they won't kill each other in the circumstances they were put. A fight was the last thing she wanted. On top of having a gorgeous girl on board, it was quite possible. Did they have a plan B of some kind? Because the thought of being the only one feeling uncomfortable in the house really frightened her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Big thank you to the ones who joined in recently! I love you all so much.**

 **This chapter might be a bit boring and confusing because I include yet another OC without any explanation but this one's important, trust me. Haha, I'll make sure the next chapter comes soon because there's a bit of an explanation in there!**


	10. Midnight Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

X.

Jakushi spent a lot of long minutes in dark thoughts before deciding to finally fall asleep but to make a decision of something and to actually do it were two different things. Her body refused to relax into a state of sleep. Instead, she was restless and active, her mind very much awake. There was to way she would succeed in taking a rest, despite her determination. She glanced across the room to Sanaya who was already sleeping, judging from her rhythmical breathing.

Jakushi shifted her gaze on the books next to her, straightening up to a sitting position in order to stretch and take the one closest to her. But with the risk of others falling, she forced herself to stand up and take it carefully. Once she pulled it the one at the end of the row, another caught her eye. Another, cleverly hidden behind. A colorless, grey-ish cover. Jakushi left quietly the other one on the bed and pulled the gray one.

She opened it impatiently and stumbled across ingredients for cures. It was a book for cures that she hadn't seen before, for all her years of learning. It was a reading matter that was expected to appear in such a place, far from medicines and other people who could help medically, as it was usually in the villages.

Jakushi leafed through the pages and just when she was about to close it, her fingers stopped on a single page. More specifically, on the last one. Her irises widened. A hand-written text, that was a technique she had not seen before.

It was probably feasible for her, being partly in the Ninjutsu sphere. But it needed a lot more than she had - a simultaneous pressure, connection, and force that needed to be exercised mentally. All in all that was a bit more than she could manage on her own. What did such a technique do with a lone girl like the one sleeping next to her?

Jakushi lost her hope that they've come across an ordinary individual. But keeping the thought for herself was the best she could do now.

After she made sure everything is remembered properly, Jakushi returned the books, put on her overcoat and blew out the flickering candle on the bedside cabinet. Groping, she left the room as quietly as she could. She felt the nipping cold on her skin as she slowly passed through the corridor and successfully remembered the way to the guestroom.

But a movement on her right, in the kitchen, caught her eye and she froze, pasting to the wall with an abated breath. She peeked as carefully as she could and firstly saw a burning candle on the table. Then recognized Itachi's silhouette.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she entered, happy to have a door she could close. Itachi looked at her with surprise as she closed it with comical mindfulness as if performing a ritual. When her back rested on the frame, she finally met Itachi's static pair of eyes and for a second a shiver ran through her.

One of the worst nightmares a shinobi could possibly have, having the scarlet glow of a functioning Sharingan fixed on you during a pitch black night.

He held no ill will, though. There was only question in his eyes and it reminded her why she left her room in the first place.

"I know how to restore your chakra." She said bluntly, without any kind of a proper start of a conversation.

He didn't move for one long second and she walked to him, sitting on the chair next to his.

"My chakra? How?"

"Sanaya has a book with recipes and ingredients and all kinds of weird stuff in her room. It was hidden. The technique is something I've never seen before but I think I'll manage to do it."

"Jakushi, are you alright?" His lips curved in a bare smile.

"What does that mean?" Jakushi narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so-"

"Because of the top model you all adore. Don't tell me indirectly to calm down because I won't."

He looked highly amused by her angry response and the smile on his face widened.

"Listen to me carefully. I can restore your chakra."

"I don't think it's a right move to share this information while we're here. There is a reason she had hidden these things. We'll have to wait until we get back to Konoha. And you'll have to receive permission from the Hokage to perform the technique. It's about my chakra, you understand that, don't you?"

Jakushi leaned back in her chair, even more concerned. Who knows how many problems was she going to add up to the already existing when Takumi hears about that? And Tsunade? She would be absolutely fascinated.

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Don't be hasty with that technique. It might be a bad idea." Itachi reached out for her hand but quickly changed his mind with Jakushi, noticing it.

"You're shaking again."

"Yes..." Itachi uttered slowly. "I did something that I shouldn't have done."

Jakushi was astounded. Didn't his life sum up with that sentence, really?

"What have you done? For goodness sake, your chakra's gone." She took his hand and started the transference of chakra again. "You are going to die if you use techniques in that condition, I thought you knew that."

A brief pause cut their conversation off while their eyes were distracted by the soft blue light around their hands, both cold to the touch.

"I can discern different types of chakra. One of the abilities the Sharingan offers to the user." Itachi explained calmly. "This girl is extraordinary."

"Is that so?" Jakushi raised her head, a tired expression on her face.

"I saw her chakra. It's double." Itachi met her eyes, noticing the sudden fright that changed them.

"Double, you mean... like the one Naruto has?" Jakushi exhaled sharply. " _Jinch_ _ū_ _riki_?"

"It's not necessarily to have a tailed beast under your control. The double chakra has many variations. And we don't know much about any of them. She could have anything."

"And what, we're just gonna leave her here and hit the road as if nothing happened?" Jakushi asked in a loud whisper, ceasing her transfer technique.

"I don't know. " Itachi shook his head. "If she has a tailed beast on her side, you and your team... I don't think you can hurt her in any way. The power of a jinchūriki is not to be taken lightly. And I can't fight."

"And if you could we'd have a chance, right?" Jakushi made sure the sarcasm was clear enough.

"I am telling you the truth." Itachi kept on with his usual calmness. "We don't know how powerful the beast is _if_ it is a beast she has. Imagine it is for a moment. Every nine existing are linked with Naruto. He would've told us if there was something going on with any of them."

"What do you imply, that it may be more powerful than the Nine-Tails?

Itachi remained silent and Jakushi caressed her forehead thoughtfully.

"Then we must go." She folded hands. "I can't believe we're about to do this. Doesn't sound like the best idea to me. At all."

"We have to."

"When I asked her why they live here with her brother, she sad they've been banished."

"From Konoha? What have they done to deserve it?" Itachi furrowed.

"Banishment is a pretty serious thing, as far as I know. I wonder..."

"What?"

"If anything of that is true. I'm almost sure she has no brother. I think she lied to us for most of the things, if not for everything. And Team 5? I bet she's seen them."

"I have to be honest, I don't trust her either." Itachi sighed. "I'm cannot possibly sleep peacefully in this place."

He turned to her when the silence spread after his last words and she raised her eyes to meet his. The candle cast soft light on their faces, warming up the otherwise reserved air around them, in a calming way.

"Does it scare you?" He asked, suddenly, his tone even more of a caress than it usually is.

"What?"

"The Sharingan."

Jakushi was taken aback with the question, firstly believing that he referred to the unknown evil, sleeping two rooms next to them.

"Not at all." She replied quickly.

He kept looking at her insistently until she gave up.

"Alright. Yes, it does."

He averted his eyes as if to save her the issue of having to look into them while speaking. The heavy silence took over again, while Jakushi took the time to wonder at the question, so out-of-subject.

It was not like he had any other choice, though. Why did he look as if he was about to apologize for the only way his eyes could function normally? Sure, like someone of such soft nature as he was proving himself to be, having that hostile appearance dramatically turned the impression the other way around. She imagined it wasn't easy.

"Nightmares?" Jakushi asked, finally addressing the real reason for them to sit ridiculously in the middle of the kitchen, in the midnight coldness. Restlessness was the first-class excuse.

Itachi glanced at her.

"Yes. Do you heal them too?"

"Who knows." She shrugged. "I might, someday. Blood, death... fire?"

He was sincerely surprised now.

"You're not the only one. Stop thinking you're the only one."

Jakushi started feeling like her body was numbing with the coldness and it incited her to think of a way to escape it as soon as she could. The sensation was far too unpleasant. She sighed, standing up. Itachi paid her no mind, his eyes on the candle flame.

She headed to the door.

"Well, if we're going to play dumb with Sanaya, I better get some sleep. You should too. We'll be walking after the big ball of nerves Takumi again tomorrow."

"You know he likes you, right?" Itachi still kept his eyes on the flame.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to end his agony?" He smiled faintly.

"He's like a brother to me. I don't love him that way."

Itachi faced her with deep surprise once again, as if her answer was the last thing he expected, but said nothing. Jakushi folded her hands in order to keep them warm in her cloth. It was freezing.

"Are you sure you know the witch?" It was Jakushi's turn to ask, with a perfectly even tone which somehow succeeded in wresting a hollow laugh from Itachi.

"Actually, no. I know I've heard her voice somewhere. But I swear I've never seen her in Konoha. Trust me, I'd remember."

"Boys." Jakushi snapped. "You three relish on her nicely because we're leaving tomorrow."

She opened the door and left, without turning back.

* * *

The chilly morning was not different from the previous. Kioshi took off his technique from Sanaya and after a long exchange of gratitude and a second invitation from Sanaya's side, they parted.

With the exception that she took Itachi's hand again, as they said goodbye, she didn't do anything suspicious or different. Jakushi was impatient to leave the house as soon as possible. The sight of Sanaya repelled her even more than yesterday.

What kind of a monster did she hide behind these captivating eyes? Only, if she planned to strike on Konoha, what was her course of action? Why hide in the woods, live in the woods for years? And did she really have to rest her eyes on Itachi that long? Or touch him in that intrusive way?

 _Not that again,_ Jakushi sighed in exasperation. Her mind was a chaos lately and random annoying questions kept popping up and distracting her.

Anyway, Itachi did share with Kioshi and Takumi about his observation from the last night and the main conversation was circling around the subject the whole day. Jakushi saved them that she knew how to regain Itachi's chakra. She decided to remit the matter directly to Tsunade.

"What do you think we should do? She seems incredibly kindhearted and we have no proof for anything." Takumi noticed.

"Yes, we can arrest her and interrogate her. If she opposes, we'll need the Trinity to help." Kioshi replied to him, using the word he and his brother invented for Team 7 long time ago. "We'll need a lot of people."

"We better get informed about the Tailed Beasts first." Itachi reminded and the brothers remained silent, apparently too prideful to agree verbally.

Jakushi was silent most of the time, repeating the chakra technique in her mind so that she wouldn't forget it. So did the forenoon pass, until they reached the main road and surprisingly, met Kakashi an hour later. He hastened to tell them he had been looking for them for quite a while. Takumi explained to him what happened to them and Kakashi decided it's best for him to continue with the search of the lost team alone because it's too dangerous for them, especially in a group of four.

Takumi explained to him what happened to them and Kakashi decided it's best for him to continue with the search of the lost team alone because it's too dangerous for them, especially in a group of four.

"Kakashi-sensei, we can help. Isn't it more dangerous for you to do all alone?" Jakushi furrowed, opposing to his suggestion,

"Go back to Konoha. You should find out what we're dealing with. I can move unnoticeably, don't worry about me." Kakashi calmed her and they obeyed with no further questions.

The way to Konoha wasn't that long and they arrived in the late afternoon, reporting directly to Tsunade. Although exhausted, they repeated every single detail.

"You did well to return and tell me all this." Tsunade was standing in front of the window, watching through it thoughtfully as they spoke but now she faced them, her eyes on Itachi. "Too bad you don't have more information about her intentions. Kakashi was right, we better learn more before attacking."

"I don't think we'll find her in the same place if we go and look for her again. Not and if she has plans for something. Or is eager to exercise her powers over Konoha." Jakushi intervened and made Tsunade sign.

"The important thing is that you've found out something at least. You're free now, go."

Takumi, Kioshi, and Itachi nodded and left but Jakushi didn't move from her spot.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked after the door was shut.

"Permission to restore the chakra of Itachi Uchiha? I found a way."

Tsunade steadied her gaze on her, then shifted it to the window again.

"Too dangerous. Dangerous for you to try unknown methods, dangerous for the people to have Itachi Uchiha walking around free and with all his chakra."

"I know what I'm doing. You've trained me well enough, sensei."

"I can't allow it."

"He had sacrificed everything for Konoha, he would do it again. Which makes him no threat to the citizens."

"We can't be sure of that. Sorry." Tsunade kept on the same tone.

"Don't you want another strong shinobi on your side?" Jakushi didn't give up.

"Perhaps I do. But you have no way of proving me that this Itachi thinks like the one Sarutobi knew."

"His strength may be of use to Konoha. With all my respect, something's coming and we may not be able to stop it only with the forces we have at our disposal at the moment, Godaime."

"Who is the Hokage of Konohagakure, Jakushi?" Tsunade cut her off masterfully. "Who makes the decisions?"

Jakushi bent down her head.

"You, Tsunade-sensei."

"That's right. My decision has been made. The answer is _no."_

Jakushi nodded and left the office silently. But she was far from the resignation she demonstrated.

Her heart pumped vigorously because what she thought of doing wasn't a good idea. But she was somehow determined ever since she read it on the page... it gave her no peace and she knew it wouldn't until she does it; hoping that she will before the hesitation strikes her.

She went out in the street and looked around but she thought it'd be better if she just goes straight to the house or at least enters the district. Well, it wasn't a district anymore. Only the name remained. Uchiha were only a history now. Most of the houses burned down nearly a decade ago and the village renewed almost everything so now others lived there. Only one house still gave an unusual sense to the scenery of ordinary buildings.

Jakushi's fast pace led her straight to it. The old household of the late Uchiha's clan chief and his wife. Although behind fences the whole house gave the air of nobility and stood lonely like a symbol of past times among the modern architecture around it.

She didn't have to wait long until Itachi showed up, a bit taken aback with her sudden presence on the front door.

"Jakushi, is there something wrong?" He asked with concern but she just grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a direction in particular. A park, where usually children played. It was empty when she saw it on her way to the house, just like she wanted it to be. "Aren't you going home?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm violating an order given by the Hokage." Jakushi explained absently as they walked two alleys back. "I'm becoming a criminal like you."

"Wait..." He tried to stop her but they were in the park already and she let him go.

"Don't move, don't speak, let me do it correctly."

"I don't support your idea."

"Shut up, you didn't stop with the suicidal behavior, leave me to shine once too." She rolled up her sleeves and stepped to him.

"You are not me." Itachi shook his head with worry. "You shouldn't do this."

"Good. Are you done?" Jakushi raised his eyes to his. "I'm the one who violates an order, calm down. You have nothing in common. Almost."

Jakushi took his left hand and placed her other on his heart.

"I have to combine the Jutsu for the chakra with a technique I learned a long time ago with Sakura. I wasn't really good at it..." She closed her eyes. "It should resemble a physical hit but I'm supposed to feel it through my mind and then through my chakra."

She had to focus. But before that... stole a few second in silence. There was something she didn't share. That technique replicated her own chakra, it wasn't supposed to hurt but to perform it were needed two. A medical-nin and one whose chakra was to be used for the case. In the end of her calculations, it turned out the possibility of what she was doing to kill her was high. Very high.

But, if she should die, at least it was going to be a pleasant death. The even rhythm of Itachi's heart was in contrast with the fast beating of her own. Their breathing was of the same extreme difference. It was always like that, she was always in a storm. And near him was so calm, just like these quiet and sunny mornings during the spring when she woke up and the air smelled like cherry blossoms. And everything... was in its place. Everything was alright.

"Jakushi, are you alright?" Itachi whispered and his breath caressed her forehead.

"Yes, I'm starting." She startled, inhaling with difficulty.

 _Dammit,_ she had to focus anew.

She gathered her thoughts and canalized her chakra as it was described in the book.

The sensation was like a push of a strong water wave, she didn't feel any pain but fell unconscious for a split second, as if she fell asleep in a single moment. A few visions emerged in front of her but they changed so rapidly that she remembered only images.

 _Fire again, dark skies and... rooftops, someone was running. She felt as if she was dragging through the mud. The shrill sound of a crow pierced her and she tried to find it feverishly but couldn't. A roar followed, somewhere behind her. Fear clenched her and she didn't want to turn around. But her will wasn't her own and she did it nevertheless, with a pair of venomous green eyes looking at her._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks a lot for reading! Love you!**

 **Sorry for the delay, the university got me 8 to 8 busy the last 4 days and it's only the beginning of a hellish streak of exams in the next two months. I'd appreciate greatly your patience with me and my slow writing. This chapter is kinda weird and nothing really happens but there is something cute in the next one. ^^**


	11. Indispensable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XI.

Jakushi took a breath sharply and opened eyes. The first sound she heard was a well-known monotonous beeping. Then was the antiseptic smell that she could distinguish quite clearly. The picture was full, she was at the hospital. _Crap._

"She's awake!"

"Goodness... Jakushi."

She managed to clarify the voices of Takumi and Kioshi before focusing her eyes on them.

"How could you..." There was terror in Takumi's eyes. "How could you do this to us?"

"Takumi, be quiet." Kioshi struck him an accusatory glance. "Let her rest."

"What..." Jakushi frowned. She hadn't even the strength to end a sentence. "What happened?"

"Yesterday someone called your father. He was here, actually, until an hour. We found out this morning and came instantly. Hoping that you'll be able to tell us."

"Not until they told us you might be asleep for more than a day with that impact you've taken upon yourself. Then we kind of... lost our composure."

"I..." Jakushi was as confused as them.

She was alive. Did she succeed with the chakra? Anyhow, she had to take the consequences of her action and give an explanation. It surprised her that something else, in fact, worried her more. Her mind was seeking the answer to a completely different question. _Was he alright?_

"We asked the staff." Kioshi started, slowing down with every word. "Sakura said Itachi brought you here. You were unconscious."

Jakushi raised her eyes to him.

"Brought me?"

"Yes. Apparently, they suspected him of doing you harm and took him in charge again. What a surprise." Takumi growled. "Now you only need to tell me what he did to you."

"Nothing. It's my fault." Jakushi said in strangled voice.

"I've been told his chakra is back to normal." Kioshi gave her a meaning look. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Kioshi, go to Tsunade and tell her it's... my fault. For all of this." Jakushi stopped to take a breath. "I restored... his chakra. Tell her also that... I'll take the punishment but first... she has to free Itachi."

Kioshi and Takumi glanced at each other in astonishment.

"Are you truly responsible for that?" Takumi asked quietly. "I thought it's-

"That's... the truth." She looked at him, then at his brother. "Please, do as I asked."

"Of course. I'll do it." Kioshi nodded. "We'll see each other in a few days when you're out of here. Glad you woke up, Jakushi."

He walked away, leaving his brother in his silent observation of her dull-colored blanket.

"Takumi..." Jakushi's heart sunk within her as she saw Takumi's expression. She knew right away the damage she'd done.

"You don't need to say anything." He smiled. "I respect your choice."

He turned his back on her, making a pace forward but something stopped him.

"I just... want you to appreciate the years in which we got our backs when he dumps you for something of greater importance to him. I'll be waiting for the moment when he betrays you for it. As it has always been and will be... you can count on me."

"I'm sorry..." Jakushi barely whispered but he was already far.

* * *

Jakushi slept for the most part of the day, through the night and woke up with her strength not till the afternoon of the next day. The medics, responsible for her agreed to discharge her from the hospital because she convinced them that laying one more day in that bed would be a downright torture, despite she still felt drained and weak.

She finally put her clothes on and took her things on the way out. She wondered what kind of a punishment awaited her. Tsunade wasn't one to take disobedience lightly. On the other side, guilt burned her from the inside. She managed to hurt immensely Takumi, one of her closest and felt so bad about it.

Jakushi nodded to a familiar face from the staff as she walked towards the exit, one of her colleagues.

It was like waking up in the morning after a party and realizing how meaningless it was. It always hits you, the moment when the question _What have I done?_ fills your head along with a headache.

Jakushi left the building with a sigh of relief. At last, she got out of the place. The atmosphere in there was dreadful. It was when you're the medic but it only worsens if you're a patient.

Why did she violate an order for a criminal, again?

It wasn't just stupid and irrational decision, it was the most stupid and irrational decision she had ever made. She couldn't even _remember_ the reason for all of-

Her building trail of thoughts ceased with a sudden touch. A determined force dragged her by the hand to the closest alley from the side of the hospital and she didn't think of objecting, still too weak.

"Itachi?" She had absolutely no idea what has gotten into him until he released and kissed her, hands around her waist.

The reason for all of her nonsense behavior returned like a hit by a train.

The first thing she never wanted to lose again was the warmth that enveloped her. Not intrusive in any way, no. It was the warmth of affection beyond the power of spoken words.

Then that tinge of a lost control. She could definitely hold out against such a torment long, she knew she could because it wasn't that indispensable for her. But Itachi gave the impression of someone who seriously needed to be that close. He must've lost his patience somewhere along the way.

Her lips curved in a bare smile as they breathed from one another as if there was no other source of oxygen. His nearly ravenous gesture shifted her easily and her back met the cold wall behind. She had no sense of time, nor she needed one until he pulled away from her shortly after.

Both breathed heavily, the only difference was that he looked angrier than she had ever witnessed him to be and she was overly surprised. And red in the face, for sure, she felt unusually warm.

"Is it so hard for you to just say you like me and save yourself the performance of a complicated technique that could take away your life?"

Jakushi averted her eyes for a second, still blushed and after a brief but thorough consideration, she turned them back on him.

"Yes."

"That's stupid." Itachi sighed.

"How about one _Thank you_?" Jakushi furrowed. "Do you think it's been a great pleasure to lose conscience over some kind of a-"

"Apparently I've proven myself worthy to you." He reminded, cutting off her sentence.

"Hope my little sacrifice isn't in vain... Uchiha." She still furrowed, despite knowing deep inside that she was the only one to blame for her decision.

"I'll try not to disappoint." Itachi finally stepped back. "Seems a frighteningly hard task, after I met your standards."

"You should feel flattered." Jakushi came off the wall but the weakness and combined with the cold again, throwing her in a wave of regret she couldn't keep the recently felt warmth for longer.

"And you privileged. " He took off his overcoat and wrapped her with it while she stood still with a cross expression.

"Everyone would've done that." Jakushi raised a brow, pointing out his unoriginality.

"I'm not something special." He replied indifferently, his face a calm mask again.

"Where are my privileges then?"

He looked down to her thin, shaking hands and gathered them in his in order to stop the shaking.

"No one has ever sacrificed for me until..." He paused as if realizing it at the very moment. "I'm obliged to you."

Jakushi took a breath slowly, distracted by the odd feeling of having her hands into his. His words saddened her, matter-of-fact. That disarming intonation again. However mad she felt, he just broke down everything and left only compassion.

"Don't feel that way. You're not obliged to me. I did what I had to."

"That's not completely true."

"Alright... " Jakushi agreed reluctantly. "I wanted to do it. Because..."

She tried to find words but couldn't.

"Because you'd think I'm obliged to _you_ for saving me when we met in the forest," Jakushi spoke quickly, in an attempt to defend her honor. "And I don't want to be obliged to you. We're even now."

For her great surprise, he smiled.

"Did I say something funny?" Jakushi asked with exasperation.

"No." Itachi finally raised his eyes to hers, full of amusement. "Our relationship very much resembles a political argument. Whatever I do, you just want us to wage war."

"I don't want war. I am just underlining our mutual status of equality."

"I understand." Itachi nodded, but the apparent irony only angered her more.

"You never will." She snapped.

"Let's part ways then. I saved you, you sacrificed yourself for me. No one is obliged to the other." Itachi reached the conclusion and let go of her hands.

Jakushi remained silent.

"It was nice to meet you." He announced and without any trace of emotion, walked down the street.

Jakushi was still not sure what she felt. She hated being underestimated and it was impossible to not feel this way. He was so... much more than her. In everything she thought of. She envied his intelligence, strength, valor. The way nobility came to him so naturally, that one felt insignificant in his presence. And the way he touched, as if there wasn't fire in his veins. She never wanted to see him again yet she missed him already. She had to get close one more time. He was so wrecked that she couldn't help it.

Jakushi's eyes fixed back on him, walking with hands in his pockets, probably because it was cold. A woman, with a small kid walking next to her made an awkward wide arc-like movement when she passed by Itachi, surrounding him at a safe distance. Then glanced back at him, tightly holding her child's hand. Her steps became faster, despite the fact that the child beside her couldn't keep up.

They passed by Jakushi too but by the time her eyes weren't following them anymore. In fact, she headed straight to the lone figure at the end of the street right away.

"Itachi!" She called, once she was close enough for him to hear.

He stopped and looked back at her sincerely confused by the sharp change of her moods.

"Are you going home?" Jakushi asked as if nothing happened minutes ago.

"Well..." He slowed down with the answer, uncertain if there wasn't some kind of a catch in her question after all. "Yes."

Jakushi sighed and neared him slowly.

"Do you want us to visit Amaguirama before we head home? I'd love a cup of tea."

Itachi was at a loss for words.

"Are you..." He started hesitatingly. "... well enough to walk?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." She was about to lead ahead but felt a bit dizzy.

And her head still hurt. She looked at him, still watching her in wonder. He must've felt her need of support, offering a hand right away without her even speaking. He was incredibly keen, she had to admit it as she accepted the help of his arm before they slowly trailed off together.

"Jakushi, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"As far as I know, you're not quick to change your mind." Itachi noticed, glancing at her.

"That's right." She kept looking forward.

Her laconic reply was cool enough to make him give up on asking further. Being thoughtful enough, she didn't want to discuss the matter either.

"I waited for days," Itachi admit, changing the subject. "I had no idea what you're thinking."

"Well, now you know." Jakushi murmured. " I am a bit surprised myself."

"Yeah, after you almost killed yourself." He cast a single glance at her and after the brief pause, added, "We're hopeless."

"Right."

Her heart was transfixed by the scene that was enacted in front of her eyes. That woman... she surrounded him as if he was leprous. Explainable. He was a danger and the people were scared.

But he paid her no mind. Didn't notice. What did it speak for him that he saw it as a normal reaction and it had no impact on him whatsoever? Jakushi couldn't remain indifferent, although she promised herself to be. Everyone else was and she usually found herself on the other side. Against the current. She didn't make an exception, it was just because she was like that.

* * *

Jakushi tightened her hair in a bun, flung her coat over her shoulder carelessly and hastened to the door but crossing the room she felt the urge to stop for a moment. Her eyes turned to the looking-glass across, on the wall, and observed the figure that was reflected in there.

Interesting. There was something that crawled in her mind, an intrusive thought that she wasn't enough. Not that she hadn't felt it before, just the current image seemed most vivid. Perhaps the fact that she was coeval with one of the greatest shinobi ever born made things a bit more complicated.

Somehow she had always wanted to be ordinary, to have a life where nothing happens and to live in peace, to sell paintings, to be an artist. Just something small and unnoticeable. Something that didn't require massive responsibility, strength, courage or extreme devotion.

It was just sometimes when her inspiration incited her to play the hero everyone needed. Playing hero was exciting. Perhaps the life of a soldier wasn't something that people chose by themselves, just because they liked it. But she often felt as if she was born for it.

Her mind worked strategically, her heart pulled her toward danger. She felt useful and satisfied with helping others. To take the blows upon herself instead of watching from aside and cry for help.

There was this small problem, though. It wasn't what she really was, a hero. Not really. All these things she did, she did them because she used to like it. Way too much. That was when she was a kid, infected with the usual teen dreams.

Now, it seemed she had been deceiving herself all this time. Being a shinobi was hard. So hard that it nearly tore her apart. She, as many others, never thought she'd face death and destruction of that scale. It was ugly and inhuman.

Life transformed into a battle for survival, although it was all over for more than a year. She saw it in all of her friends' eyes, the struggle to indulge in something, distract yourself with something so that the pain doesn't reach you.

That was all she saw in the reflection. Not a hero but a survivor. An upright figure, fully accoutered. The doubt kept corroding her day by day. Whatever was hiding behind this attire, she was yet to discover. And whatever she knew of herself by now was not enough. Not in the least.

Jakushi furrowed and hastened to get out. What good did thinking about this all over again? As if she didn't think it through the whole night.

They barely talked yesterday but she could've sworn they were the weirdest combination of people the world had ever seen. They spend most of the time in silence and however strange that was, it felt nice. She never thought someone's silence could be that healing to her wholesome exhaustion and troubled mind.

As a whole, she had no idea where that thing was going. No one left the person who had saved their life just like that. Especially if they do something insanely dangerous for them too. It was too complicated of a companionship for her to figure it out completely for now.

Itachi's presence was positively the most calming presence she felt in her whole life. That was one hell of a problem. Why _the hell_ would someone feel safe in the presence of one of the world's most dangerous criminals? The million-ryō question that triggered her thoughts, leaving her with no sleep.

She left the house quietly and headed to the forest. A few days without a mission and it started to become monotonous. So she decided to go and train a bit her concentration. The Shadow Technique became terribly complicated and hard if it wasn't trained periodically.

Jakushi walked up to her favorite place - the small meadow she loved visiting. Events rushed so much lately and she needed a place to think in peace. And the day was promising, despite the low temperatures. The sun was already peering through the branches of the trees.

It didn't take her much time to reach the meadow and sit on the grass. Perhaps it was a bit moist but it didn't bother her.

She exhaled slowly. That exact spot in the forest always helped her to concentrate. Her eyes closed and her palms rested on the katana, laying on her knees. The hard part was to keep the attention on her physical body while most of her conscience focused inwards on gathering her spiritual energy, needed to create forms. It was like trying to sculpt air at first but it gradually altered into something that felt close to a matter. She sunk even deeper and tried to-

The unusual hissing sound activated her thought to raise a defense shield around herself at lightning speed. The shield materialized just in time to take the blows. Jakushi was in a fighting position immediately, waiting. Her heart rate increased dramatically. An unexpected attack. She hated unexpected attacks.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Love you. Hope you like it!**


	12. Tug Of War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XII.

She narrowed eyes. The solidity of the shield didn't allow her to see the attacker. The following seconds were irritatingly quiet. A thought passed her mind in a split second, to lower her shield so that she could see better but that changed with the appearance of several projectile blows that she recognized as shuriken.

The force and precision they were flying towards her were unimaginable, she thought, never before her shield cracked so easily and quickly. It started falling apart when she closed eyes. Playing defensive was preferred although she had a lot of experience and could maintain hours of it. Playing offensive, on the other side, drained her faster.

Jakushi tripled the stability of her shield but the blows didn't stop. Just the opposite, they increased velocity and hit her twice as harder. The sound of hissing, air-cutting steel was deafened by something else. She stepped back in slight surprise. The projectiles obtained a fire cover. She had to think of something and do it fast. A single idea popped up in her head and she smiled.

In the moment her shield disappeared she ran sideways, controlling her thoughts to create firm shields that appeared only to take the persistent blows in her way. The swiftness and dexterity allowed her to make the linear movement she previously planned on doing but her strength was in the melee engagement. She had to get close.

The zigzag movements should suffice. At least she was to escape the deadly fire discs and had enough chakra to perform a Shadow Gathering, provided that she sees her opponent. That was impossible for now due to her constant running and the shields that showed up whenever she needed, which was every second, were too frail to hold on. All that gave her no time to peek.

The number of the munitions sent her way gave the impression of clones. But that didn't change the fact that the shuriken could hurt.

Jakushi finally got close enough, successfully dodging every shell when a single look ceased her movements, nailing her in place. _Dammit, the eyes._ She forgot to avoid looking into the eyes. The view relieved her inwardly but that didn't mean she would give up.

Her body didn't move, frozen in the middle of the vast space of her meadow. And her mind, it sped up, starting to force and look for a way to wrest out of the grip. But it was harder than she ever imagined, that was a form of Genjutsu. Paralysis on a mental level. She hadn't clashed with such thing before but she did not lack training of the mind.

Perhaps if she changes the shape of her-

"It won't help." Itachi smiled, his hands folded. He was standing not far from her as if he'd stumbled across her accidentally, while on a walk. Her attempt to regain the control over her own body again was laughable and she knew it.

There was a real chance of doing it, maybe, if she transformed-

"Not a good idea."

"Stop it." She snapped, mentally swearing that the Sharingan was the vilest thing in all existence. "It's not fair."

He shrugged in amusement.

"Alright," Jakushi whispered, closing eyes. "Let me see you _now_."

She had the strength to outfight the paralysis and that was better than the scene of her, making up techniques in her mind and him, reading them right away. Actually, she came up with another idea. Her chakra concentrated in the creation of a mental shield. It was something curious that she had tried before. The perfect anti-weapon against a Genjutsu of the sort. It was something like mental guarding of her mind so that others couldn't reach it.

Jakushi felt the grip loosening and wasted no time, sending a rain of shadow blades towards him. She followed them in an attempt to use her katana, as planned, but black flames devoured them all, surrounding them both in a wide enough circle. Jakushi stopped, glancing at the flames for a second. Perfectly controlled, they could damage _everything._ Their user's wish was the only restraint for them to not do it.

When she focused ahead again, Itachi was already walking her way slowly, with his sword unsheathed.

"Didn't I worry you just a tiny bit?" Jakushi asked out loud, horrified.

"You're one of the few that can escape from that Genjutsu," Itachi noted thoughtfully. "Not bad."

"You're insulting me." Jakushi dashed and hit the steel with her own.

That kind of fencing, the sword fight, in which she took great pride, was now an absolutely insane task for her. No longer a child, she believed to have mastered it to perfection until she met Itachi. While her blows were heavy and well-thought, he was almost dancing. His dueling was artful, a pleasure to the eyes. Precise and well sustained.

She realized that on the twelfth parried blow and took a few steps back, breathing heavily. Perhaps his swiftness overpowered her skill. She fought well, she positively did but Itachi was fast. Incredibly fast.

"Surrender?" He asked politely, taking on a starter position again, half-turned to her.

Goodness... she became aware that through all these minutes his chakra maintained the Amaterasu around them. After nearly three fully performed techniques he used on her before that, the Amaterasu and the Genjutsu, he offered a second round of a clear swordfight with the calmest intonation. What did she actually do with restoring his chakra? That was like giving time to a mastermind.

Well, so far so good. She smiled, expanding her thought a hundred times until a massive shadow grew behind her. That was one of the best techniques she knew. It resembled the ones Nara used but she created it out of spiritual energy and it didn't bother her chakra. Which allowed her to use her chakra for other techniques and she did it, to add blades to every offset of the shadow mass under her control. An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine when she opened her eyes and saw a Susanoo in a full size towering above her.

She looked up. Right, that was impressive. It probably wasn't even the finished version. That one had no armor. Jakushi was sure already defeated by size but size had one weakness. It allowed no fast movements.

She felt that she was almost out of power but transformed her creation into one single massive arrow-like blade and raised her katana to Itachi. He positively didn't expect the rapid change in her decision and the blade almost pierced the red humanoid form of his. He held it off with quite the struggle. Well, well.

"Don't underestimate me!" Jakushi yelled because the loud rumble of the Susanoo's resistance to her technique deafened everything else.

"I'm not even attacking." Itachi laughed, a sound that almost made her lose her concentration completely.

She changed the shape yet again and her shadow started enveloping the Susanoo tightly and limited its movement drastically. Jakushi burned angry at the fact that just when she had a real chance, her strength failed her and she broke off her technique, leaning on her katana in an attempt to catch her breath. The use of her chakra and her spiritual energy at the same time drained her so much that she often found herself on the verge of blacking out.

"Are you alright?" Itachi neared her slowly.

There was no sight of the Susanoo or the Amaterasu around them. Jakushi raised her eyes to give him a tired look, which transformed into an eye roll quickly after.

"How cute." She snapped and relaxed on the grass. "I plan on laying down a bit if you don't mind."

Itachi barely hid his smile, sitting by her graciously. Jakushi narrowed eyes, observing his calm expression. He, apparently, sunk in thought, forgetting he has a company.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"I'm glad we didn't destroy the forest," Itachi answered slowly but she didn't buy it, giving him a meaning look, which surprisingly did its job and persuaded him fast enough.

"Do you know that your shadow technique is actually firmer than the armor of a Susanoo?"

Jakushi furrowed.

"I had no idea. Thanks for sharing. But I've got better ideas of how to use my chakra. I won't protect your Susanoo, if that's what you're waiting for."

"No need." Itachi smiled and laid down next to her.

She pulled out one of her daggers silently and twisted her body, leaning the blade against his throat.

"I haven't said I'm finished."

Itachi met her eyes and her hand immediately released the dagger. She, of course, couldn't move. Matter of fact, her whole body was on his disposal. Again. Her face paled when the thought ran through her mind. After a few horrible seconds in which neither of them moved, he let her go and she took a breath sharply.

"You were gonna lose to me back then. When you had no chakra." After the seconds of shock, Jakushi relaxed her head on her hand, deciding not to attack anymore.

Itachi turned to her without speaking.

"Have you ever been under a Genjutsu?"

"Yes. I know how it feels."

"Can you not do it on me ever again?"

"I'm sorry." He gave an apologetic expression. "Just like you created a shield in a split second when in danger, I too use my eyes the same way."

"Right..." Jakushi sighed and took her time to observe him for a while, as she was a pace away. She kind of wanted to... get closer. And stay there. Was that weird?

"Can I ask you a question?" Jakushi took her kunai dagger back and slid it back in its place.

He nodded.

"When was the last time when you were that close to someone?" She knew he'd know what she referred to, so didn't bother explaining.

"I hugged my brother a few days ago." He smiled, trying to figure out her emotionless mask. "It got really personal in a short time."

"Except Sasuke." She added.

"Do always angry girls that intrude my personal space count?"

"Without them."

Itachi was predisposed to answer ironically but after half a minute of silence, it seems he came to the realization that he's not able to do it.

Jakushi shook her head disapprovingly.

"I heard your parents weren't especially kind to you. And to your brother, to some extent."

Itachi fixed his gaze on her, freezing in place. The subject changed sharply yet again.

"My parents were just fine. They did their job."

"Is that so?" Jakushi was surprised. "Job? I thought being a parent didn't mean treating your children as if part of an army."

"Of what do you exactly accuse them? They did nothing that they shouldn't have done."

"Oh, yes." Jakushi nodded mockingly, nearing his face a bit. "They've raised a brilliant soldier who's afraid to be close to someone."

"I'm not afraid. I'm just not used to it." Itachi pulled back, barely noticeable.

"Because your father was so proud of you, bragging about you as if you were his greatest achievement while your mother... Actually, she didn't really have a say in the matter, right? I know how noble clans w-."

"You wouldn't know." He spoke before she could even end her sentence.

"I wouldn't know but I remember some things. I wasn't that little."

"You're not right. My mother and my father loved me and my brother very much." He maintained an even intonation but she could tell the subject was sore.

"Maybe," Jakushi said slowly and remained silent. Itachi's eyes parted hers, averting them up to the sky.

"I haven't seen them once hug you," Jakushi admitted. "That's strange... children must be hugged."

After Itachi refused to reply, she continued.

"Sasuke is not in a better situation. He, apparently, didn't receive much of the attention he needed... or the support."

"Doesn't matter." Itachi cut her off sharply. "I gave him the needed support."

"And love, of course." Jakushi agreed sarcastically. "The trinity of the perfect parent. Support, love and sacrifice."

Itachi pierced her with his gaze again, looking like he desperately wanted to confute her but didn't, staying silent for a while before returning to his previous point of interest, the sky. Jakushi bit her lip. Putting salt in the wound didn't seem to work with him. He had learned to keep himself from external outbursts of any kind far too well.

"Don't tell me you're not afraid because you're shaking." Jakushi's voice became a tinge softer. She neared him inches away. "What kind of a reaction is that?"

Itachi trembled as she took his hand in hers.

"Do you know what I think?" She scrutinized the lines on his palm with great interest. "There's someone to look after your brother now. You're afraid that he doesn't need you anymore."

Jakushi raised her eyes for a second.

"You're afraid that you'll disappoint him. You're afraid that you have no place here. You're afraid to trust anyone...

Her voice trailed off with the unexpected kiss. Itachi had raised her chin to meet her lips and most likely with the only intention of silencing her. Although he had heaved slightly up, even her light pressure put him back down, uniting them into a few moments of thick silence, filled only with the birds' voices in the distance.

"And then I'm the one who intrudes your personal space." Jakushi pulled away indignantly after that indefinite fragment of time in which she could hear the beats of her own heart against her chest.

It was like an unreal occurrence, a phenomenon. For the second time, they went so close that her mind blurred and everything around took on some kind of meaninglessness. As exciting it was as an effect, the feeling was of a fathomless calmness, like an atmosphere in which flowed no time. And it took her breath away.

"When someone knows about you more than you do, it's good you keep him as an ally." Itachi shared his strategy.

"You can't conclude a peace treaty forcibly." She narrowed eyes. "I haven't agreed with you to kiss me."

"Then my party offers its deepest apologies. Its intentions not always coincide with its impulses." Itachi looked at her with the expression of a martyr whose only joy has been taken away.

"A great excuse," Jakushi stated matter-of-factly. "But still. Some impulse is better than none."

He smiled, apparently finding her icy replies amusing.

"I think we'll have to go now." Jakushi sighed and got up slowly.

"Did someone from your team find any new information?" Itachi mirrored and both cleaned off their clothes.

"I thought of visiting the Library after my training but you slowed me down." Jakushi walked down the forest path leading back to Konoha.

"I could come with you."

Jakushi turned back, glancing at him but he looked down. She didn't really know what to think anymore. Apparently, her presence was of importance to him. It was that rather boyish way of indirectly saying you like the person. Although he was not forceful by nature, he strongly hinted his preferences. Rather with her than without her. And she, although a quick-to-decide person, now was at a loss. She had no idea what she feels.

She was partly scared, partly curious, partly fascinated. Well, perhaps his past stopped her. He was unpredictable and it bothered her. On the other side, she had always been thinking about having someone... ordinary? She was about to take the path of the ordinary life with someone as ordinary as her, most likely a citizen of no blue blood.

Itachi was on such a high level and she felt a bit insignificant, a bit out of his league. A genius and a looker, of a noble clan. She never imagined such a dream. Even his manner of speech was reserved and somewhat elegant.

"I've got no objections. I'm not very well acquainted with Tailed Beasts and I think Naruto left the village again, without me being able to interrogate him. I think they're after something suspicious with Sasuke and Sakura."

"It's what I heard too. They should be home before the festival."

"Festival?" Jakushi furrowed. "The Rinne Festival?"

"Yes."

"I've completely lost my sense of time." Jakushi shook her head, disappointed in herself. "I must think of presents and I haven't got the time."

"It's in a bit more than a week, actually." Itachi smiled at her.

Jakushi bit her lower lip. She had forgotten about that one.

"Sakura..." Itachi started but made a pause in which she turned to him expectantly. " She hinted that it would be great if we celebrate together. And by that, I'm sure, she means all of her friends."

"Sounds like her." Jakushi chuckled, already seeing the stormy disagreement Sasuke was about to drop down on Sakura concerning that idea in particular.

Both of them followed the path that led straight to the Gates. The skies looked gloomy and cloudy. The steely gray nuance awakened a wish within Jakushi. To have Konoha covered in snow for she always became fairy-tale like under a white blanket.

"Yeah. And since our house seems most fitting..."

"Is your brother okay with all this?" Jakushi raised a brow.

"My brother is okay with everything I allow." Itachi paused as if thinking over his own words for a moment. Then added, "He shouldn't make a problem out of it."

"Yes. I just imagined him walking in to some uninvited people in his room." Jakushi barely held her laughter.

"You are invited."

She glanced at him again. What was with that passively insistent tone he exercised lately? It only made her question herself more.

"Thank you." Their eyes met. "I assumed I'd be."

Of course, she was. Sakura was going to need help with the decorations, the sweets and Sasuke's foul mood. He despised holidays of any kind. What he liked about them was probably buried along with his clan.

"Sakura keeps saying Sasuke doesn't know how to have fun. I think he doesn't _want_ to have fun." Jakushi gave Itachi a half-smile and he narrowed eyes.

"Then we'll have to make him."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you FailingErin for the heartwarming review! I really hope I won't disappoint. ^^ And thank you StarshineRose18 too, for finding them cute. I had my doubts with the OC but I think I'll get her right.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. In Honor Of The Lord Sixth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XIII.

When Jakushi and Itachi returned to the village, it had become more lively than it was earlier in the morning. Nevertheless, Jakushi felt a particularly unpleasant sting. Only after a few striking gazes from the passers-by and the people who just opened their shops and she couldn't stand it anymore.

It was humiliating to receive the attention of curious and not that amicable looks. When she silently changed the direction towards more hidden or smaller streets in order to decrease the feeling of growing uneasiness, she slowed down her tempo.

Itachi followed her just as silently, although he wasn't supposed to be silent. Or so she thought. He wasn't supposed to be reconciled with what she did. Hiding from people's judgment meant hiding from him. Hiding from what happened... between them two. Whatever it was called.

Perhaps she wasn't brave enough to admit it. The thought only made her feel worse. Itachi carried the hatred of so many people who didn't know his motive and she couldn't even face a few disapproving expressions.

"Jakushi?" She trembled as he wrested her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Itachi took her hand hesitatingly and she tried to not react visibly although her heart started beating a bit faster with their every encounter.

"You should've thought about the consequences."

Jakushi blinked. Didn't she previously hear these words somewhere? Strange. She was almost sure she did, she just couldn't remember. Nevertheless, the thought was pushed aside quickly.

 _"_ Consequences." She exhaled sharply. "One can't even _walk_ freely next to people these days."

"It's not like you walk next to a waiter from a cafe."

As much as it was layered inside her by the time, the bitterness turned into laughter after that honest remark.

"Stop emphasizing your superiority, will you?" Jakushi still laughed. "That's not attractive. As much as it is the truth."

Itachi's smile gradually faded to concern.

"You must've known that was going to happen. It's very much... inevitable." His voice was growing quieter and quieter. "You wouldn't have had problems if it was a waiter."

"I'm not interested. Good for you to know that and not try to admonish me I've made a wrong choice."

"Why?"

"Because I want to walk with you."

A long silence fell after her words. She usually messed up everything but that was no way a mistake. There was anger lingering beneath all her rational thoughts. And a weirdly-shaped compassion for the man next to her. She sensed that corroding regret and self-loathing gushing from him since their very first meeting. It was so dense yet unreachable. One could only sense it, though, never understand it fully.

"Even if you have to be arrested because of me?"

Jakushi didn't answer, looking straight ahead. It suddenly hit her, she wasn't ready to deal with all this.

"If you have to choose your family over me?"

"I know where this is going. Stop." Jakushi saddened vastly with the sight of another man, passing by them. He kept his eyes on her, then on Itachi. Scrutinizing, then judgmental, then doubtful, almost afraid. "Why are they doing this? They have no right."

"But they do. They are in their right to fear me. And to hate you for being near me." Itachi released her hand. "We'd rather split up. You go alone."

"No." Jakushi retorted, stopping sharply. "We won't split up just because someone has something against you or me. We are raised like soldiers. Let's act like it."

Itachi shook his head.

"You are not strong enough to endure a torment like this."

"Because I'm so much less than you, right? And you know me so well." Jakushi folded hands. "I'm sick of being underestimated."

He remained silent for a moment as if to give her time to calm down, staring into her eyes.

"Because you're so much more than me." He finally spoke, slowly. " Because your place is among the heroes and not next to people like me."

Jakushi escaped his penetrating Sharingan, diverting her gaze away. She never learned how to accept praise and this time was no different. It made her extremely uncomfortable, especially coming from the embodiment of heroism himself.

"People always tell who's hero enough and who deserves the glory of one. It's very easy to point at someone from aside." Jakushi murmured, her voice low. "If you place every single one of them, the ones who gazed upon us with such conviction since the moment we entered the village, before the same choice you had..."

"Jakushi-"

"You won't find anything else," Jakushi raised her eyes to him, determined to finish her sentence. "...except cowardice and an instinct of self-preservation over their miserable lives. They would've run away. Begging someone else to take the decision instead of them. _Right?"_

"There is a difference between you and the ordinary citizen. He believes you'll be there to protect him and take the right decisions instead of him."

"This is not an excuse..." Jakushi felt too upset to speak as loudly as she had started to so her voice became contrastingly quiet. "What do they know about sacrifice? What do they know about you?"

"Enough," Itachi announced firmly, stepping to her. "You won't suffer because of me. We will split up."

"I don't care-" Jakushi tried to object.

"We won't meet in public anymore. You won't talk with me in public, nor will you pay any attention to me if we meet and there are people around us. Understood?"

Jakushi lost her ability to speak. His words hurt. And at the same time, she felt a deep admiration. She did not know anyone else who faced a problem in such quick and clear way and made a decision, no matter the cost for it. That was a rarity.

All characteristics of a good leader were incarnated in the figure in front of her, yet... it wasn't its essence. Just as she was sure that her essence wasn't of a soldier or... a hero. They both weren't as cold as they showed they are. The coldness was just necessary.

Jakushi was about to nod but changed her mind and leaned a bit lower, in a bow of respect. When she leaned back he had acquired a rather perplexed look.

Everything in him said _I don't deserve it._ But it didn't matter because at least for that one he wasn't right.

Itachi stepped back with an almost frightened expression. Then turned his back on her and walked away but Jakushi didn't haste to move from her place. Something about that prohibition he just declared got under her skin. Anger pounced on her, for everyone and everything.

It wasn't fair. He sacrificed with certainty and no hesitation everything he held dearly and did not question it and at the same time didn't accept even a minimal amount of regard, not even a gesture. All of this for the people, the same ones who doubted him and despised him. And for her, so that she wouldn't suffer.

With a slight joy, she came to the realization that he had no idea what suffering meant to her. Yes, it was hard to be pointed at and looked at that way. But it's easier when you're not alone. He probably didn't understand that as someone who has always been alone.

Jakushi sighed and took the way up the street slowly, to the Library. She needed some time to ask herself if she was completely sure. Was she ready to be pointed at? To take the punishments and everything else upon her shoulders. Was he worth it?

She soon entered a quiet place and nodded to the woman behind the reception. Jakushi headed to the older editions. Past the volumes with natural sciences, geography, history of Konoha. Behind them were the ones sectioned by every clan, techniques and- she almost clashed into someone. It was Kioshi. Not surprising to find him there in the least for he spent a lot of time over books of any kind.

"Jakushi." He nodded.

"Sorry, didn't see you."

"Yeah, I noticed you're not especially..."

"What?"

"Concentrated." He lowered his eyes to the books he carried. "Hope you're fine."

"I am." She frowned. Kioshi had the habit of speaking more with hints than with normal expressions and it slowly started to become annoying with the years.

Jakushi made an attempt to recognize the books and succeeded. He actually held two volumes of History of Konoha.

"Did you hear?" Tsunade has resigned from her position." Kioshi kept searching through the titles, adjusting his silver-framed glasses, previously dislocated from their light collision.

Jakushi was sincerely surprised. Was Tsunade overly mad at her about what she'd done? What did that mean?

"Really?"

"Let's celebrate for the Sixth," Kioshi announced with a tone that was supposed to sound festive but it wasn't even close to festive.

"Which is?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi-sensei." Jakushi smiled. "I'm almost sure Tsunade put the Hokage's clothes forcibly on him."

"Whatever happened, it's a fact now. Truth is, I was with him this morning and he is the one who asked me to fetch him these. Said he has too much work to do and absolutely no time to pass by and take them himself."

"What does he need them for?"

"I think he has an idea connected with... everything that's happening lately." Kioshi missed to mention a certain name but Jakushi knew what he was talking about. "He always gets quieter when there's something up in his head."

"I must find..." Jakushi said absently. "Here."

She was sure she'd seen a book in which were gathered all kinds of information about Tailed Beasts, their origin, and powers. Jakushi grabbed and opened it, stirring through the pages.

"Chakra... There are many different types but the double one... Double is a bit more special. Itachi said Sanaya's with a double one.

"Are we sure?" Kioshi asked evenly.

"If you're asking if we can trust Itachi, I don't know. I trust him partly. Despite that, why would he lie about something like that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Kioshi didn't move his eyes away from his book, quite calm.

"How are you completely sure he's on our side?"

Jakushi raised her head for a moment but lowered it again, without commenting.

"Dark chakra, star chakra... here it is. Six Paths Chakra. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra. "It can be given only to create (or perfect) a Rinnegan or... to be acquired by a junchūriki of the Ten-Tails. There's not much information in particular about how the chakra works or how it works but it dramatically improves the strength of the user's Jutsu." In both cases, it seems, the one who uses this kind of chakra is incredibly powerful."

"Sasuke and Naruto."

"Yeah. Glad to have _them_ on our side." Jakushi grew pensive. "Then which one is in Sanaya's possession? Her appearance didn't suggest any link with Uchiha. Didn't wear any glasses. Which leaves us with the assumption that she has a Tailed Beast. But... these are only notes from everything that our shinobi society knows."

"What do you mean?"

"The technique I used to restore Itachi's chakra was something new. Something I've never seen before. Imagine what she may do, of which we have no knowledge."

"Could be anything."

"Is it normal for such a thing to trouble me so much?" Jakushi furrowed.

"More than the normal level of worrying for you?"

"Much more."

She met Kioshi's eyes.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling that never leaves me. It's not exactly a feeling, it's more than that. I'm almost sure we miss something important."

"I don't think so." Kioshi shook his head. "Wasn't she supposed to make a move by now? I mean, why would she cook and live in a house in the forest if she plans on doing something terrible? It has been two weeks since we saw her. It's fine."

"Double chakra, Kioshi. You don't keep something like this to yourself, hidden in the wood. Which reminds me..." Jakushi closed the book. "Give it to me for a moment. Where is Naruto when you need him..."

She stole the second tome History of Konoha, previously in Kioshi's possession and traded it for her Chakra one without giving him time to object.

"We all know there are ten titanic forms of chakra, created by Hagoromo in order to split the chakra of the Ten-Tails he's locked in his body. Great idea." Jakushi spoke matter-of-factly, opening the current book in her hands.

"It is. He splits the chakra in ten tailed beasts so that the gathering of it back into one whole can be prevented. So that the return of the Ten-Tails can be stopped."

"But." Jakushi chose a page and raised her eyes for a second. "Madara _Uchiha_ succeeds in uniting them again. After that Sasuke and Naruto fix it as it was before, of course, leaving the beasts to live on their own."

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Sanaya said..." Jakushi stopped. "Hm... I don't think we'll find it here."

Kioshi was watching her inquiringly.

"She said they've been banished from Konoha. It was a mistake to think I'll find something written in the official History. I'm almost sure I'll find such information in personal documents or notes that belong to the current Hokage. During the time they left the village."

"But she looked like... twenty?" Kioshi left the Chakra book back on the shelf slowly. "Which time? She's our age."

Jakushi smirked.

"Does that mean you're not aware of every technique in the Ninjutsu?"

"You think she's using Regeneration?"

"I'm convinced. It's quite possible." Jakushi barely held her laughter with Kioshi's face becoming paler. "She's possibly the age of your mother. If she's as strong as we think she is, the years may be more. And you were so captivated by her appearance."

Kioshi cast her an angered glance.

"Right, you can reproach us for it through our whole lives. Anyway, it won't be bad if we visit the Sixth then. I have to give him the books anyway."

"Agreed."

* * *

When they entered the office everything was so messed up that both of them stopped by the door and made no move further after closing it. Every single spot on the ground, the shelves, and a desk was filled with boxes of documents and pages, completely piled up.

"Kakashi-sama?" Jakushi asked out loud and stepped ahead.

"I'm here. Please, don't use the title." A murmuring voice was heard and a second after Kakashi appeared behind the desk with a tormented expression, holding the Hokage hat from falling off his head. "I'm very busy. Is there a problem?"

If his appearance wasn't as tragic, Jakushi was surely going to burst into laughter but she dared not do it. He was obviously suffocated by all of these towering piles of paper that waited for him and no one else, and he couldn't keep up. As far as she knew him, the obligations of a Hokage were about to tire him quickly. Apparently, with the first day on the post, he had a problem of managing everything, judging from the fact that he still hadn't had the time to take off his official Hokage uniform.

"Ah, the books. Thank you." He sighed with relief, noticing Kioshi and went to take them from him.

"Kakashi-sensei. Congratulations-"

"Thank you very much!" Kakashi cut her off in the middle of the sentence. "Please, do tell me what's wrong. I can't possibly accept any more of these wishes, knowing we have much to worry about."

"I assume," Jakushi smiled. "As you're Hokage now, we'll take the main issues directly to you."

"Unfortunately, yes," Kakashi replied with another sigh, taking off his hat. " Did you find something new?"

"Not exactly." Kioshi folded hands and exchanged looks with Jakushi. "We'll need the personal notes of everyone who has ever been Hokage in Konoha from the very beginning."

"The only one allowed to banish from the village is the Hokage, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"The girl we met. The one with the double chakra. She claimed to have been banished from Konoha along with her brother. We thought this must be written somewhere, if true. Moreover, we might understand why."

"And if she has a motive to harm anyone linked with Konoha," Kioshi added.

"I'll try to find..." Kakashi started searching through the shelves. "The banishment is a very serious thing. They must've done something awful... I think I found it."

Kakashi pulled out a something that resembled an old notebook and observed it carefully.

"Here are the personal notes of every Hokage. Tsunade, Minato, Sarutobi... Senju." He made a pause, apparently fascinated by the rare find. Jakushi wasn't aware what exactly was the feeling of being a Hokage but it was surely a serious responsibility. And the title placed you next to legends. She felt that Kakashi realized the importance of his position in the pause, in which he made no move, eyes fixed on the notebook. It was a symbol of strength and wisdom.

He slowly turned over the pages.

"They all have written things connected with councils, meetings, contracts. Hashirama hasn't got almost anything down but his brother..." Kakashi stopped, then started reading out loud.

" _13th of February, Hitomi S. and Uchiha H. are banished from Konoha due to recent evidence of made by them experiments, threatening the peace between the citizens and furthermore, their safety."_

" _Her brother_ , another time." Jakushi looked at Kioshi, who had become thoughtful. "Uchiha? That's during the time of the Second. They've left long before the clan was slaughtered. Itachi's been very little and had nothing to do with it."

"Experiments that threaten the peace and safety?" Kioshi shook his head. "I wish Tobirama wrote in more details."

"Does that mean that there's another living Uchiha out there?" Jakushi asked with worry.

Kakashi listened to them without interfering. He closed the notebook and placed it on a pile of documents nearby.

"Tobirama was known to be strict concerning keeping the peace and the safety. It's possible that he's exaggerated and these two had not done something far more harmless. Being merciless upon everyone who even slightly diverts from the rules, that's very much his style. Dangerous or not, he banished them forever from their home and that must've hurt them."

Before Kioshi and Jakushi could comment on Kakashi's words, in the office dashed in a boy and a girl, obviously shinobi. Their faces were pale and their breathing - heavy.

"Lord Sixth." They nodded respectfully and the boy continued talking. "We are Team 5."

Jakushi and Kioshi exchanged glances filled with astonishment. The ones they looked for. The same team even Kakashi couldn't find. They saw how he took on a slightly worried appearance.

"What is it? Speak out."

"We were attacked. During the first night of our mission nearly three weeks ago. It was something big. A muscular beast that moved terribly fast. We tried to escape and succeeded with a lot of effort. We hid deep in the wood and for days we lived in a hideaway unsure if we'll make it out alive if we try to return back to Konoha." The boy took a breath for a second. "If we stayed, the beast could've traced and found us."

"A week, then another. But it didn't show up." The girl continued. "We decided to go back and report, after all. It seems the beast never stopped looking for us because a few hours later we were ambushed again."

The two of them looked at each other and Jakushi's stomach shrunk. The pain in their eyes had extinguished any other emotion they might've had. It resided in their gazes and one could clearly see that.

"She didn't make it..." The boy spoke after the pause but didn't finish.

Kakashi looked down.

"I understand. Is that all you remember?"

"Its eyes. They were a vivid green." The girl snapped.

"Are you completely sure?" Jakushi asked quietly and the girl nodded.

"Thank you. I won't require anything else from you for now. You're free to go to your homes and... rest." Kakashi slowed down by the end of the sentence, aware that the death of someone close never involved rest. It was everything but rest. The shinobi turned around and left the office silently.

Kakashi leaned on the desk.

"A victim." He exhaled sharply. "I thought it would be a small problem that we'll get quickly over with. We have a dead shinobi and two mysterious figures that were banished more than twenty years ago. And a criminal who came back from the dead."

"If it is her beast, she definitely left it on the loose. There must be some kind of a motive behind this. And what about her _brother?_ What if he is as powerful as her?

"Or... there isn't a motive. As Tsunade loves to say, psychopaths don't need one to kill." Kakashi met her eyes. "As for the mysterious Uchiha, I'm even more concerned about him."

"Kakashi-sensei. The same beast was stalking us too that morning. I saw it with my own eyes. But it didn't attack us."

"Perhaps Itachi is special after all."

"I won't be surprised if he's a part of her plan. He's literally rooted in the village without us even knowing how he came back to life, who revived him and why. And now this. Why didn't the beast attack us while it could?"

"Kioshi, we can't be sure."

"I'll have to double the guard and send people to her house as fast as I can. I'll write to Team 7 because if we plan on finding and stopping her, we need them." Kakashi shared his thoughts out loud.

"She won't be there. We already know where to find her. _Shinobi of Konoha?"_ Jakushi turned to Kioshi for a moment. "Don't you remember how she scrutinized us?"

"You're right. She won't be there. But we may find something Another look is not a waste of time." Kioshi shrugged. " But it will be better having Team 7. If she strikes, after all, we might not able to strike back. We still have no idea what kind of a beast is that. She's on the mad scientist club. God knows what she's done with the beast."

Jakushi caught her head with hand. Everything was so complicated.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on..." She murmured.

"He doesn't remember a thing. Which makes him useless." Kakashi folded hands. "If we accept he truly doesn't know anything."

Jakushi met his eyes. What if she refused to doubt him? Was it going to be because she was partial to him or because she didn't believe he was capable of betraying Konoha? Could someone lie so perfectly? To look straight into people's eyes and plan death upon innocent people. Question was, she had the feeling that the problem's core was in Itachi. She couldn't explain it, it was just a presentiment.

"I can't accuse anyone of anything if I don't have a proof." She announced, nodding at Kakashi and walked out of the office, leaving the others watching at the point in the door.

"She's in love," Kioshi said, without making a single move. "With a mass murderer. Many fear him and his presence troubles everyone. I know Jakushi, she's not like that. She's never been. This is not her."

"I know," Kakashi replied. "That's the other problem."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Thanks to the new ones who followed and favorited too, I appreciate it!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been doing some work of historical importance and I'm not even joking about it. I'll warn you when my exams start, though, so you'd know why I'm (eventually) absent. Don't worry, I won't leave you, I finished writing chapter 19 yesterday so yeah, I got this. ^^ (Plus, that one's pretty solid so it should be a nice compensation.)  
**

 **Ok, so, I shifted the canon events a bit because I'm weird like that. Actually, Kakashi is titled Hokage a lot earlier and even sends out Sasuke from the village, as you all know but I decided to make him Hokage now with Sasuke's wandering left in the past. Hope that doesn't trouble anyone lol**

 **Ok, sorry for the long note. Until next time!**


	14. The Emperor's Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XIV.

The whole week was a downright torment. Jakushi spent most of her time in the hospital and often returned home only to spend the night there. There was a sharp rise in the patients lately as well as insufficiency of the staff. Many of her colleagues took days off because of the upcoming Rinne Festival.

Due to the fact that her family stopped celebrating all kinds of holidays since her mother died, she decided it was best that she helped at the hospital instead of wasting her time. Her long-time and flawlessly working cure for storming thoughts was to work without rest. It truly did work, in a way. But even if it distracted, she couldn't escape Itachi's words. He was absolutely right, of course.

After she stopped paying attention and angering herself over the fact that everyone else around her displayed their affections freely and for her, there was a restriction, she realized that to be pointed at and to be doubted in just because she was near him was going to be tough.

If it had to be seen realistically, she barely knew him. All that she had was an idea, a concept, gathered together fragments of tales, memories and a bit of a personal experience. Which was not much. And that compassion, seeping through her heart grew bigger with every thought she had of him. She couldn't even recognize her feelings anymore. Compassion didn't look that way, did it?

What she had in her heart was far too strong, too warm and it maddened her like nothing else she had felt before. His presence strangely reminded her of the excitement one received when reading a favorite book or being in a favorite place. It was that childish, unexplainable joy that warmed you up like a hot chocolate in winter.

Caught in the subject, her mind wandered for hours, searching for a logical fact that cleared up the mess in her head but she found none. The real challenge had not begun yet. No answer, no hint came to her for the right decision. Did she have to listen to him? Surely. Did she want to? Not quite.

How was she to refuse that feeling he gave her when they were close? It was like the whole world stopped. The light thrill. The pressure. The fast beating of their hearts. It didn't feel like a game, it was a battlefield. And everything lit up just from just a single touch. Truth was, she wasn't sure if she missed him or the wholesome transformation of her body and soul he triggered within her.

Only one week passed and all these thoughts already drove her crazy.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto finally returned, at the end of the week and just when the shift was at its end too, Sakura dashed in the locker-room, her expression suggesting she had a tiresome search for her friend through the whole hospital.

"Jakushi, you come with me."

"What am I supposed to answer to that?" Jakushi raised a brow, still putting off her white overall.

"Don't answer. Get your things and follow me. We have to buy presents and decorations. And food. And umeboshi." Sakura was so determined that it was comical.

Jakushi shook her head.

They left the hospital and started buying the needed things Sakura had on a list, one by one. She had everything written, including the presents. Except for one present in particular. When it came to that, her enthusiasm mysteriously vanished and she drooped as quickly as she became happy at Jakushi's... cooperation.

"Please, help me." Sakura moaned.

"How do you expect me to help you when you're the only person he ever talks to?" Jakushi narrowed eyes, barely hiding her amusement. "Don't ask me for advice. I'm not as good with the presents as you think."

"Help." Sakura continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"Why don't you give him something personal?"

"Personal?" Sakura blushed right away.

Jakushi sighed with exasperation.

"Sakura, please."

"Fine.."

Sakura wrinkled, her eyes pinned on the ground.

"Tell me something only you know about him." Jakushi took pity on her and kept on with the conversation, whereat Sakura raised her eyes to her.

"I don't know. Only I..." Sakura pondered for a moment and then smiled. "It doesn't help me, though. Actually, I've got another idea. Won't be much but it works for me."

Jakushi looked at her in expectancy.

"Thank you for trying to help me. I've handled the situation." Sakura announced, proud of herself.

"Won't you tell me what ran through your mind just now?" Jakushi had always known that curiosity will kill her one day but she couldn't just leave that subtle smile on Sakura's face.

"Tell you what ran through my mind? Nothing." Sakura assured her absently.

"Sakura."

"Alright. Good. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Sakura's cheeks were in a darker shade of pink again.

Jakushi acquired her most innocent look.

"Sasuke is left-handed," Sakura spoke quietly. "I wouldn't have known if he didn't mention a few curses in Naruto's way. Remember when they almost killed each other?"

Jakushi nodded.

"Well... Rasengan and Chidori in their full glory. Both have used their strong hands, both lost them in pure madness."

"Interesting. I had no idea about this." Jakushi gave a half-smile. "He's always been equally strong with both hands."

"Whatever." Sakura sighed. "By the way, he's against that party."

Jakushi laughed.

"Itachi said he'll make him have fun." She shook her head. "I really don't see that happening since they're both a tragedy."

"They were silent the whole morning today because yesterday Itachi stated that he wants no presents. And Sasuke refused to listen. I think they're mad at each other now. I think they'll actually be mad at each other until the end of the year. And you don't know how scary it is to be between two angered individuals who have a genetic affinity for fire natured chakra."

"I'm almost sure they're not mad at each other already. Itachi can be in no way mad at his brother more than an hour." Jakushi bit her lip, remembering the rather different relationship between _her_ and her brother.

The girls stopped for a moment in front of Yamanaka's shop. Sakura had the habit of visiting Ino's mother often and make her company whenever she could. After Inoichi's death, Ino's mother spent most of her hours in the flower shop instead of home and Sakura wished to cheer her up somehow by bringing her something small or just greeting her.

Sakura waved at her through the glass with a wide smile.

"Just a second."

She entered quickly and after a minute left with another smile and a small flowerpot in her hand.

"That's a Winter Jasmine. Mother wanted to have one in the garden for so long." Sakura cast a final glance through the glass. "And she looked so lonely in that empty shop. Wonder if her home's reminding her of Inoichi too much."

"It probably does."

"Ino said they were doing fine but I know her well enough. They both suffer, Ino's just better at hiding it than her mother. At least she's got Sai to distract her now."

"And flowers are not on the market during the winter." Jakushi sighed. "Her mother definitely needs some cheer up."

Buying presents was and has always been a slow and painful process. What a relief, Jakushi thought, that she already bought some small things for her father and brother. But she didn't get anything for Itachi. It was only going to anger him more. Perhaps it truly was better to not give him anything in particular. At least nothing in a material form.

"Have you talked with him?" Sakura asked nonchalantly after the long pause between them but Jakushi felt that the question had other purposes except continuing the conversation.

"With whom?"

"You know who."

Jakushi took a breath slowly. Sakura's tone was extremely measured.

"Yes, why?"

"Isn't it better for us to, uh... stay away from him, for now?" Sakura tried to twist the question in a way that would not hurt but it was too late.

"Away? What's the matter with all of you?" Jakushi murmured.

"Don't trust him. Even Sasuke doesn't. At least not fully. We still aren't sure what's happening."

Sakura's face was heavy with worry.

"Are we done with everything?" Jakushi glanced at the shopping bag her friend carried. "I need to go back to the hospital."

Sakura remained silent for a moment and looked at the things they've bought.

"We're done."

"Great. I'll go then." Jakushi escaped Sakura's gaze and quickly turned the other way around.

"Come in the morning. So we can have more time." Sakura reminded, her tone louder.

"I'll come, relax." Jakushi raised her hand without turning back.

* * *

Uchiha's house truly had an aristocratic atmosphere. It was a veritable museum, frozen in time, among the modern architecture that took the place of the previous houses, burned down during an event in particular. An event Jakushi forbid herself from bringing up in fear that she'd bring back unwanted memories to the hosts.

At the very moment, she walked slowly through the alley, after Sakura. The latter previously opened the front door with a thunderous expression. Apparently, the owners of the house had refused to help her open the door for some reason and she had to do it in the end, despite the fact she's currently cooking.

"Sasuke acts like a baby and doesn't talk to me because he wants no guests in his house and Itachi went out early in the morning without saying a thing," Sakura muttered under her breath. "These two are gonna tire me out... and it's only ten o'clock. "

Jakushi smirked but her thoughts were focused on the beautiful architecture and the garden that was sure to be breathtaking during the spring. A tinge of envy stung her when she imagined what kind of a life one would have in a place of such scale. She could almost call it a palace.

The rooms and corridors were wide and the kitchen was incredibly bright due to the large windows. Along with Sakura, Jakushi set to make onigiri, tsukemono, and gyoza, as planned. The deserts could wait. Sakura shared her ideas of how she saw the order of the dishes so that it was simultaneously beautiful and easy to reach out for. It wasn't an easy task, though, since they were going to be a rather large group.

"I think we're gonna be about fourteen people. Not if someone doesn't show up, of course. Or if Sasuke doesn't kick someone out." Sakura glanced at Jakushi who was silent through the last hour, covering the vegetables in thin sheets. "You alright?"

Jakushi raised her eyes and smiled.

"I'm alright. Just thinking."

"After we're done with these we'll have a lunch because if I have to wait till six, I'll die of hunger. Also, you'll have to run back to your house and take some things since you're staying here for a few days."

Jakushi was that close of dropping the floral plate she held in her hands.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura laughed out loud.

"Come on, when was the last time you had the chance of sleeping in an imperial castle? Sasuke said you can stay. He has nothing against you. Which is quite the thing, knowing he doesn't like people much."

"What an honor..." Jakushi raised a brow. "Is Sasuke the Emperor here?"

Sakura met her eyes but didn't haste to answer.

"Itachi doesn't include himself in any of our conversations anyway. It's like that since he's back. So, yeah... Sasuke is the Emperor." Sakura chuckled.

"Of course..." Jakushi shook her head.

He didn't accept gratitude, what was left of taking decisions about the house.

"Are you gonna stay?" Sakura became truly innocent in her appearance, taking Jakushi by the hand. "Please."

"I can't."

"There's enough place, you're going to have a room. No need to talk with anyone." Sakura assured her quickly.

Jakushi glanced at her for a moment. Her friend still thought she's intimidated by Itachi. That was not the issue, though. The issue was how was she going to think straight being under the same roof with him.

"This is madness. I don't want to intrude." Jakushi pushed her aside lightly, continuing with her work.

"Please..." Sakura saddened. "You're gonna make so happy and forever obliged if you don't leave me all alone with these two."

Jakushi left the plate on the table slowly, without looking at her friend. Then started arranging the rice balls one by one. Reaching the fifth in the row already, Sakura still hadn't made a single move.

"Should I wear a traditional outfit in His Majesty's presence?"

"I knew you were going to give in sooner or later." Sakura clapped with hands, not being able to hide her happiness.

Jakushi sighed. He did mention they're not allowed to meet in public, right? The prohibition didn't apply if the place is private... and his property. She hoped he wasn't going to lose his miraculous and long-kept composure because of her after all.

* * *

Sasuke didn't show up until the late afternoon when Sakura not-so-discreetly forced him to be present and assist with the arranging of the table. He seemed to be, as expected, in a rather foul mood. But after the harsh words Sakura sent his way didn't help, her methods changed. Apparently having him hear the same request but quieter, softer and with her face inches away from him ensured some sort of a cool agreement from his side. And an awkward hug from Sakura.

Jakushi was on the verge of laughing with the scene enacted in front of her. Sakura was so mercilessly imperative and cute at the same and Jakushi felt like Sasuke agreed on her weird ideas with the only reason of not angering her. It was probably fear that drove him to consent _most_ of the time. Just that he was too prideful to admit it.

Sakura was the happiest of them all, was her friend's conclusion at the end. Jakushi knew she had always loved holidays.

Firstly arrived Naruto with Hinata and it momentarily became noisier in the house. Hinata gifted Sakura and Jakushi with pale lilac bracelets and joined their struggle to decorate in time. Her quiet apology for being late was ceased by Sakura fast enough.

Quarter an hour passed to the coming of Shikamaru and Temari, along with Ino and Sai, with the first two drastically differing from the second two. Ino and Sai were off a fashion magazine once again, both with matching dichromatic outfits.

A tight black dress from her and chick black trousers - white shirt from him. They were unbelievable, Jakushi thought, as everyone nearly rolled their eyes simultaneously at the sight of them crossing the threshold, Sai's hand on Ino's waist. The word _classic_ was probably invented for them.

At the expense of Sai and Ino's glamor, Shikamaru and Temari were casually perfect. Temari surprised pleasantly, showing up with a loose hair. The gold nuance added more softness to her usual serious physiognomy. She looked distracted enough, though, of Shikamaru's gaze minutely seeking her. The fact he thought he's fooling everyone that he's not fascinated by her appearance was charming enough and brought a barely noticeable smile on Temari's face every time. Their bond was uniquely unostentatious.

"Where is Chōji?" Sakura asked Ino when they finally closed the door and started taking off their coats.

Ino waved with hand.

"He's ill. Karui stayed with him. She wasn't in a mood for a party anyway. I think they were both happy to have some time together."

"We'll have to set apart some food for him. He must be sorry he didn't get to taste my specialties." Sakura chuckled.

"Thoughtful. We thought he'd be sorry too." Shikamaru showed her the two empty boxes, probably planned to eliminate Chōji's regrets.

"Kiba and Shino are out of the village, so they won't be able to come." Hinata cleared up too after Sakura started wondering if they're going to come.

Jakushi helped them with the clothes, ordering Sakura to push everyone directly to the tables because they're obviously freezing and hungry. Sakura agreed on the suggestion and soon all of the guests were moved to the wide dining-room, where Sasuke and Naruto were, fortunately, verbally fighting over the places. The presents were exchanged soon after.

Jakushi was just about to join them, making sure the clothes were on the hanger when the front door opened once again.

Itachi saw her with the very opening but didn't show it. The noise of the voices in the next room deafened the sliding sound of the shōji. Jakushi stepped ahead, standing in his way. She couldn't help but notice, every time someone neared him more than he was comfortable with, he tensed in a defensive position. It was a reflex, she knew that he didn't mean it. But it made her sad.

Other than that, he was so different from the others. There were no amplitudes in him, contradictory to his appearance. As much as he appeared young, his demeanor suggested decades of polishing and perfecting. The joy of youth she saw minutes ago in the others was just missing in him. He had positively buried it somewhere deep, as something of no use or importance.

"The coat." She reminded and after a second her fingers started unbuttoning.

He let her do it, observing her without any objection. There was something about her slow, light movements and a focused expression that he apparently found worthy of his patience.

"Will you come for dinner?" Jakushi asked, her eyes raised up to his for a moment.

"I'll ruin the party." Came his even answer.

"You won't." She furrowed. "Why do you think you'll ruin it?"

"Because everyone's here to have fun. I'm connected with things they want to forget. I better stay away."

Jakushi finished with the last button and looked at him. Even he used that phrase. Stay away from what? She could bet even he didn't know exactly what. The words seem to have stained on everyone's mind, tagging him as a danger. And he was terrifyingly content with that tag.

"What if I ask you to come?"

He took off his coat and hung it next to the others.

"Do you truly want it?"

"You are part of the family." She gave a faint smile. "Not to mention you're the host."

"I'm neither. Not really." Itachi spoke without looking at her.

His reticence terribly reminded his brother's but while Sasuke's mood could be rapidly changed, Itachi's never seemed to falter. He gave the impression of someone that's never been a victim of doubt or a vice of any kind. And of someone that was so crushed with the weight of his burden that a single distraction could very well lead to a collapse. Perhaps that's what he feared the most. A collapse.

Jakushi was about to reach for his hand but he passed by her with what she felt as a reminder. She forgot; he was right to remind her. Forgot that they had guests and she had to pretend they have nothing in common. Somehow that hurt her more than any other pain she ever felt.

If they had nothing in common... why did she burn with the strong desire to alleviate that suffering of his? And why did she not see danger, as much as she wanted to? Of course, every attendant had the freedom of... just being. Everyone but her. She was a prisoner once again.

Jakushi sighed and hurried to join the company.

At least he was going to dine with them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading! You guys are so awesome. Love you all. Hope you liked this one.**

 **You can tell there isn't a ship that I don't care about, I love every single one of them. Sorry that I didn't include any NaruHina moments (for the NaruHina fans) but I have one in the next chapter. If I have to be honest, chapter 15 is my favorite of them all. ^^**

 **Have a great day. See you next time!**


	15. Let Us Live In Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XV.

The first minutes were rather awkward. Itachi's presence truly did smother the original cordial atmosphere, as he previously predicted. Fortunately, it was restored soon enough and everyone developed something of a passive attitude toward Itachi. As if he wasn't there. Moreover, the two kotatsu tables, pasted one to another, were perfect squares and every single one of the attendants could sit next to their significant other.

That eased the conversations. Jakushi and Itachi happened to be on the two far ends but while Jakushi took part in most of the conversations, Itachi rarely even raised his eyes to the ones around him. She made an attempt to enforce herself a festive mood but everything broke down whenever she looked at him, more quiet and dreary than ever.

Her eyes stood there, on him, for a bit more. Was he thinking about his mother and father? Probably. That murderous sorrow that one couldn't hide or replace with anything was written all over his face and there wasn't a way or a path through which you can escape, save yourself from it. Jakushi had tried a lot of ways until she came to the realization not one helped. Sorrow had to be lived through, every horrible second of it.

"I plan... a game after the dinner," Sakura announced and bit her lip. "You're gonna love it."

"You need to make parties more often," Naruto remarked, more to himself and the other agreed.

Sakura's enthusiasm just gushed out throughout the whole day. The heart of the company.

"I'm not going to play," Itachi spoke and dragged the attention. He was looking at Sakura. "I'm sorry. Will it be a problem?"

"Of course not," Sakura replied, although with a bit of a delay. "But I was just about to say the participation is compulsory."

The silence that expanded like a bubble of vacuum every time Itachi reminded of himself occurred once again. As if his voice was most unusual and unexpected, presenting a surprising event.

"I'm convinced you'll be able to play without me. I hope that won't offend you."

Sakura slowly placed back her napkin on the table.

"Then you'll receive a punishment." She smiled lightly. "You will have to stay in the room and watch us play."

After a few seconds of thinking, he agreed with a nod and Sakura was happy with the developments. Jakushi silently thanked Sakura for the genius approach. If he was to sink into depression, at least it promised to be harder in the presence of everyone else.

The dinner was over in minutes. Jakushi helped Sakura cleaning up and setting the tables in order. She felt the urge to ask her friend what did she have in mind but Sakura refused to clear up anything before they get together and start. As they were nearly finished, though, Jakushi noticed that Itachi was missing.

"Sakura, I'll be right back." She warned and left the room to look for him. Under no circumstances was he to remain alone, he wasn't allowed to remain alone. The reasons why were far too many.

Wandering through the rooms, in the beginning, led her to the thought that he was probably not _in_ the house. Not quite. It was logical to find him on a place in particular, actually, and she truly found him there. The engawa, with the view of the garden, enveloped the house in two sides and was long enough to have a place for a dozen people.

Itachi stood with his characteristic stillness but with her first step outside he felt her presence. Instead of breaking the silence, she just stopped next to him and her eyes observed the lifeless garden in front of them. She wished the scenery wasn't as cold and dark. Didn't help one much, in keeping his joy. Or whatever it was everyone forced themselves to feel so that they won't feel the rest of it. The house, the garden... they pulled you back into the past and that was the worst destination.

"Do you know what people usually do on this holiday?" He asked quietly.

Jakushi's heart sunk within her. Of course, she knew. But preferred to avoid the thought. The Rinne Festival wasn't only for giving away presents. It was for remembrance, for the ones forever lost.

"Today I heard..." He started again but paused, narrowing eyes, estimating if his voice would endure.

Jakushi looked at him, her eyes already blurred.

"I heard a boy talking with his father. He asked to climb over, on his father's shoulders. I thought... it's probably a nice feeling, to be carried. Why didn't I ever ask of my father such a thing?"

Jakushi averted her gaze and wiped her tears angrily. There was nothing she could do with the tears. They were just out of her power and will and she couldn't stop them.

The sigh that came out of Itachi was shattered in pieces. Jakushi let out a tortured chuckle, noticing how the pain threatened to crush down him too but he was apparently stronger than her. Of course, he was. Despite the fact that his pain was much greater.

"I hate this day." She whispered. "I hate it to the very bottom of my heart."

"I've got the feeling that... I have no right to feel this way." Itachi pondered. "As if it's not right for me to miss them. But I do miss them."

"They knew you loved them." Jakushi's voice was barely heard. "Every parent knows his children love him. Even if they haven't said it out loud."

"You're right but... still."

"Yes. It hurts. Trust me, I know."

The brief pause just felt like an anchor, clung to both of them. They sunk deeper and deeper with every passing second. She usually missed her mother and it hurt her not more than she expected. But sometimes the memory of her left her with no hope. A hot iron incised through her skin. She could neither breathe nor function. And her tears just fell and fell until the moment they were of no use. Until the moment she reminded herself that somehow, her father and brother needed her. Konoha needed her.

"We should go back," Itachi said to her quietly. "They must be waiting for us."

Jakushi tried to wipe away her tears again and nodded. But as she stepped toward the door, Itachi stopped her hesitatingly with hand. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and stepped to her.

"What is this?" She kept talking in the same barely discernable tone.

"A gift." He opened the box. "It was my mother's. I want you to have it."

The hairpin was traditional, onyx black through the length, with an adoration of three crimson roses at the end. Jakushi was fascinated, the pin was strikingly beautiful but she just couldn't express it. In fact, the tears streamed down her cheeks as she met his eyes and shook her head, certain that she's not able to speak.

"Take it. You don't need to wear it." Itachi closed the box and placed it in her hand.

"Thank you. I know what it means to you."

"Where are you, people?" Sakura showed up on the engawa and nailed in place, dumbfounded.

"We're coming." Jakushi put on her brightest smile and hid her hands behind her back. "We were just coming."

"Great." Sakura murmured, surely confused by the tears in Jakushi's eyes. "Everyone's waiting."

Jakushi exchanged glances with Itachi and both walked back to the dining room, following Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's game wasn't complicated at all. She told everyone to write something that can be enacted within the range of possibility, on small pieces of paper. The idea was that the notes were folded and gathered in one place. No one knew what he was about to draw. The text depended a lot on the person who wrote it. After the last piece of paper has been drawn, the order of the participants turned around, with new ideas.

If Sakura had any idea in how much trouble she got into with this game, she'd never ever suggest it again in her life, _especially_ in this company. After a bit of minor violence, a bit of laughter and almost cross people, finally came her turn. But after five long minutes, she still stared at her note.

"She was pale two minutes ago, now she's flushed red. Someone check what the hell is written on that note." Temari folded hands.

"No!" Sakura pulled away sharply when Shikamaru decided Temari's words had to be executed as soon as possible. The reactions were reactions but the game needed to go on at least at some time and Sakura just didn't make a move.

She crumpled the note in her clenched fist.

"I know who wrote this."

"No!"

"Sakura!"

A few troubled voices screamed at once when she headed straight to Naruto with the idea of knocking him down with a single blow. Jakushi smirked at the mass panic, raised with the sight of Sakura's angered expression.

"What's your problem?" She narrowed eyes but Naruto was laughing out loud.

"It's just a game, a game you invented, at that. I had no idea it will be you!"

After a foursome couldn't handle her, Sasuke joined in and mastered the situation, allowing her to regain control once again. She exhaled sharply and pulled away from him, pacing back to the kitchen.

"Naruto, what did you write?" Hinata whispered in curiosity.

"We're about to find out." Ino bit her lower lip, following Sakura as she left the room.

Jakushi had leaned on one of the couches due to the lack of free space, she cared not for sitting anyway. The view was good enough from there too. She could observe everyone perfectly from her current angle. Including Itachi - the only one who acted up to standard, in a plausible manner and usual silence. He was standing in the corner of the room and played something like the grown-up, the one who was responsible the kids wouldn't hurt each other while playing.

Sakura returned with a glass, full of water and a thunderous expression on the face, whereat everyone became quickly silent. She neared Sasuke and sat next to him.

"I'll knockout him and he'll be laying in a hospital for a week because of this," Sakura mumbled, looking at Sasuke. "You can do whatever you want with him afterward."

Within the second Sakura poured out the glass over Sasuke the whole room burst into laughter. Jakushi saw Itachi covering his face with a hand and it only made her laugh more. Surely that was a bit too much of what he could handle, a band of empty-headed fools having fun in his house.

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen in their places in one long minute before Sasuke finally decided to face Naruto, soaked wet. Sakura slowly put the glass back on the table and also fixed her eyes upon him.

The laughter gradually faded until it became completely extinct and was replaced by pure terror.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Sakura?" Naruto asked carefully. "This is just a game."

"Run before it's too late." Shikamaru gave him a quiet hint, being the one closest to him.

Violet flames enveloped Sasuke as he stood up and Naruto jumped, hiding behind the couch.

"We'll bring down the house, stop it!"

"Sasuke, calm down." Shikamaru and Temari stood up too, suddenly worried about Sasuke's self-control. The history of it, missing, marked a worrying amount of cases.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." Sasuke narrowed eyes, looking through the matter of the couch.

His flames disappeared, though, and he headed out of the room, probably to change his clothes.

Jakushi barely held her laughter. The game turned out so much fun.

"Is it safe?" Naruto's muffled voice washed away the tension and the laughter renewed. He returned to his seat and Hinata leaned on him, their faces meeting in a mutual expression of joy.

"Whose turn are we missing?"

"Temari. And Jakushi." Ino reminded.

"Oh, you can go without me." Jakushi intervened, gesturing with hand.

"You are not getting out." Sai sent a timid smile her way.

Temari sighed with exasperation and leaned to take a note from the table but with the reading of her note, she burst into laughter.

"Alright... I have to choose. Whether to hit the one on my right on the one on my left."

Jakushi bit her lip. The situation was pretty interesting. She was the one of the right, Shikamaru - on the left.

"Sorry, I cannot hit a girl, given the fact that you're a possibility, dear." Temari gifted Shikamaru with a warm smile before bashing him to the ground.

"They hit hard in Suna," Naruto remarked matter-of-factly, after observing the scene. "I didn't believe the rumors."

"Now you do." Shikamaru moaned, trying to crawl back to his place.

"It seems..." Sasuke returned and sat next to Sakura. "I missed a lot."

"We're going to start a new war because of you, _Forehead._ " Ino scolded.

Jakushi reached for the last note on the table. She prayed it was about hitting someone. These were her favorite. But... she'd live through pinching or whatever of the weird things the group made up by now. She opened the note and remained still for a few seconds. Well... so far with hitting people.

"Ino, that's your handwriting, right?" Jakushi asked and raised the note up after a long silence and staring into it.

"Yes." Ino giggled. " _Kiss the one closest to you."_

"Typically Ino." Shikamaru shook his head disapprovingly.

"Shut up... As if your idea was genius. You're no fun." Ino attacked him right away.

"I agree," Sai added after her, as an echo.

"We can't be acting like children forever. The kiss trend died long ago. You're out of date. Also, Shikamaru's ideas are _always_ genius." Temari joined in the fight.

Jakushi was pinned into her note. Closest? She definitely wasn't going to kiss Sakura or Temari. On the other side, Ino hadn't cleared up whether she's speaking metaphorically or not, right? There weren't many people close to her. Close... whom did she feel close? Her family was a family. Her team, too. Close but not closest. Closest pointed toward a singularity. It was time for her to pick a side.

"Ino, stop it." Sakura sighed.

"I thought that as my friend you'll protect my interests." Ino narrowed eyes. "Shikamaru is in a full sage mode again, lecturing me."

"Sorry." Temari shrugged. "I'm with him this time."

"Traitor."

Jakushi left the note on the table unnoticeably and raised her eyes. Itachi had his eyes fixed on her with a strictly defensive expression. Definitely against it. He surely assumed that he had no power over her, not over her decisions, neither her intentions.

 _Consequences._

Yes... the consequences could turn out horrible. She reached that conclusion after a thorough thinking. But she reached another one as well. That Itachi was worth it.

"Please! No quarrels or fighting." Sakura interfered, furrowing. After no one heard her, she turned to Sasuke with a judging tone. "This is your house. Aren't you gonna help me at least with something? Or you want it razed to the ground...

"The party was your idea. You're on your own."

Jakushi crossed the space between them quietly and felt his eyes on her. When she neared him a pace away, her eyes raised to meet his with a slight sadness. She wasn't sure what she was dooming herself or what she was dooming him to but that Sharingan was remarkable. Remarkable and unique.

The fact that it was permanently in his eyes was the real reason for her sadness. As if the world was permanently at war through these eyes. And the world wasn't only war. It offered a lot of things, some of them were... nice. She raised her hand to touch his face. A face that's seen much more battles that it should have.

"At least Sakura is on my side." Temari continued loudly.

"Come on, guys. Cut it off." Naruto was already laughing but made serious attempts to sound authoritative. "You're scaring Hinata to death. I suggest we go on with the game."

"He's right. We've gathered to have fun not fight." Sakura folded hands. "I too could beat Naruto's ass but I didn't because I'm _civilized._ "

"Oh, shut up-" Ino snubbed her but her voice faded suddenly and everyone wondered what pacified her so quickly. There weren't many things in the world that could do that.

In fact, Ino was watching with downright astonishment at the other side of the room. In the few seconds of silence, Jakushi diligently performed her challenge and Itachi, on the other side, looked like he's been having the intentions of struggling, holding her hand in an attempt to stop her but had failed at it. Sakura was the one to react first, after a whole eternity in shock, coughing to get the attention.

Jakushi hoped her opinion was stated clearly enough. Despite using the game as an excuse, her kiss was a contract. She finally made peace. And took the responsibility for it. Because it seems that if you're with everyone, you're against Itachi and if you're with Itachi, you're against everyone.

"Can we continue with the game?" Strangely, the voice belonged to Sasuke.

Apparently, it had the needed impact because Itachi pulled away from Jakushi at the very second and their gazes parted from one another. Itachi was about to speak but Jakushi forestalled him.

"We'll go and fetch the desserts from the kitchen. You can continue."

After which she disappeared in the next room. Itachi too didn't remain under everyone's the piercing gazes and followed her silently.

"I think I wanna be part of the group _I'm not going to play_ for the next game," Shikamaru announced, noticing how Temari slightly blushed at his words.

"Let them mind their own business." Ino's voice was unusually timid.

Her remark caused the meeting of Sakura and Sasuke's eyes. This time they held them for a little longer.

* * *

Jakushi pulled out the two floral plates with the sweets from the refrigerator and left them on the plot, her eyes pinned down to them. Then she reached back for the additional bowl of cookies she made with Sakura earlier but Itachi took it before her and mirrored her movements, placing it slowly next to the others.

"What?" Jakushi sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. You're an Uchiha, right?"

"I feared you might do it." Itachi skipped through her irony, his expression was angry. "I thought we agreed on something. You shouldn't have-"

He took a breath and exhaled sharply.

"Of course I should've." It was her turn to raise her voice, leaning on the plot.

"Very brave of you. It's not as great as you think it is."

"What's not as great, me being so close? Me being in love with you?"

The color from his usually pale face seemed to disappear, the reaction ascending with every word she spoke out. Jakushi felt the inconvenience within her. She felt as if inciting or rather forcing everything.

"You don't know what you're saying." Itachi regained his cold tone but it was too late to scare her.

"You won't stop me."

"I'll wait for the moment when you renounce me and when that happens, surely not after a long time, I'll be happy that you're gone, once and for all."

Jakushi trembled barely noticeable. There, his other weapon. Perhaps he thought she won't discern his strategy, he was actually quite transparent. The problem wasn't that he tried with cruelty so that she would burn herself and choose to walk away on her own. It was in the way he instinctively took a hostile position without assuming that she has been trained to withstand and endure. The pain was part of everything. And she agreed to endure everything.

"Go on." She folded hands. "You can even use physical force if you'd like."

"I can't leave you to this." He tried to put sense into her ridiculous behavior.

"You'll have to do it. Some will despise me, others humiliate me. I'm sure there will be some that will understand my decision."

Jakushi paused and lowered her voice with the realization of another thing.

"Someone might try to kill me."

"Then I might try to leave him alive."

She trembled again. It would've been a joke with anyone else. With him, she wasn't so sure. A dark flame burned within his eyes. And his tone was so categorical that she felt a tinge afraid. The last time he sounded so severe was when she had angered him back in that cave they spent a night in. That line didn't sound affectedly protective at all, it was hundred percent intimidating and as a whole, not a good idea, knowing how skilled he was in torture. So Jakushi couldn't afford to have it.

"Look... we'll protect each other. You..." Her hand slightly touched his, "won't kill anyone. No need. I'll be very happy-"

"You won't be happy with me."

"If you accept that I need to be with you." Jakushi finished slowly, as she had started but unexpectedly his eyes dimmed. She could swear her words caused some kind of a catastrophic state in him but it was a rather surprising reaction. Here it was, the essence.

Jakushi gave him an awry smile not really sure how they ended up like this. She stepped to him and was tempted to leave him in that condition for a little longer. She hated to confess it but the weaker he got, the stronger she became. And that unique phenomenon, Uchiha, dragged to the utter verge of an emotion that had a visible outcome meant she had won completely.

Itachi averted his head aside, disappointed in himself but her quiet chuckle, so close to his skin crawled underneath and hit its mark.

"You have no intentions of giving up on me." He announced sadly and let her hug him.

"Never."

"Don't use that word." For her surprise, he hugged her back, pressing her closer to himself. "You have no control over time. Or faith."

Jakushi's happiness was going to be full if it wasn't the blinding brilliance that flashed in front of her eyes for a split second. It was like a needle pricking. Brief but with slight pain. She pulled away from him a bit, in confusion. That wasn't the light from the lamp in the room, was it? What happened with her vision? Apparently, it was from her because she was the one to react.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly as their foreheads touched.

"You tell me." Jakushi chuckled, deciding that she'll turn her back on these intrusive thoughts.

She had become so paranoid that she couldn't even enjoy her moments of joy... She was positive it was her imagination. Since it was capable of many things.

"Perhaps not as much as I want to. But enough." Itachi admitted.

"The desserts!" She reminded, still chuckling. "I think everyone in the next room is _terribly_ scared of us."

"You'll have to get used to it. It's like that with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks a lot for reading! Thank a lot to the new ones that joined too! I appreciate your feedback and I'm always open to hearing an opinion and critique as well.**

 **I'm currently having a hard time with updating because my exams started. So I'm sorry if the updates become infrequent or I disappear for more than a week, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you liked this one. A little comic relief from all the fuss. I finally got to unite these two, whew. Anyway, have a lovely day and until next time!**


	16. A Study In Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XVI.

Jakushi always thought living in the house of the noblest Uchiha was like living in one of these mansions her mother used to tell her stories about as a little. Whether it be legends of a princess, captured in a magical palace or just a fairy tale court, bound by a spell, she had formed a rather pompous vision of this house in particular and it wasn't that far from the reality.

When she was little, she used to trail behind Sakura as they both followed Sasuke to his house. Now that she thought about it, Sakura really was crazy back then, never knowing when to stop.

In her child years, Uchiha's house was enveloped in mystery. As a part of an ordinary family, she spent an awfully lot of time imagining how exciting it would've been if she had been a member of a noble clan. Aburame sent chills down her spine if she had to be honest. Having insects under the skin didn't quite create a pleasant picture in a child's head.

Hyuga were unreachable and powerful beyond her imagination. Always somehow too high and with a strange prideful aura around them, wherever they showed up. That's why she didn't like them much. Akimichi were the clan who was the most pleasant company. At least that was the impression Jakushi was left with every time she talked with their members. As for Uchiha, there wasn't a living person that wasn't interested in them.

They were of high birth and with right feared, for the incredible power that was at their disposal. While little, Jakushi often asked herself the question how a clan with purely martial inclination and so much potential, born through a person with an immeasurably destructive wrath, still existed and had not met its end by now? She read and listened to stories about Indra Otsutsuki, considered the progenitor of Uchiha. His character was more used for edification than else. Playing with fire was this clan's specialty and Jakushi was not in the least surprised when that same fire destroyed it in the end.

Before the massacre, Uchiha awoke the interest of many, including hers. The fact that the clan lived in their own district, barely accepted others, established marriages strictly among the members of the Uchiha and shared almost nothing with the rest of the village represented a rather odd way to live for Jakushi. When she and Sakura succeeded in secretly slinking in the district and getting close enough to the home of the noblest family, something in the view always captivated her. There was something elegant and aristocratic in the architecture of it and deep in her heart, she had always wanted to peek inside. Just out of curiosity.

When the massacre happened, no one said another word about Uchiha. The clan transformed into a name in a history of great warriors whose curse brought them to their own demise. And Sasuke... he was like a ghost of a time passed and forgotten. Showing up in front of everyone as a proof that all the stories were once, after all, true.

One way or the other, Jakushi stopped visiting that part of the city long ago. She had no idea that after more than a decade her wish finally would come to pass. She felt naively special once she found herself within a room for guests, intended to be hers for the days she was to spend in the house. Jakushi let her father know, of course, but he acquired the strangest expression when that happened. An expression she'd never seen before on his face in relation to her or any of her decisions. Something like heavy concern. Never before took him so much time to allow her something, which made her think more thoroughly about it.

Her father had lived within a time in which Uchiha's main family was honored and watched upon with veneration, unreachable just as much as the Hyuga. Hajikata still had prejudices toward Uchiha and their position and that was the reason he made his decision was so hard to make. What she was about to do so casually was practically impossible back in his time. But the mentioning of Sakura in the equation softened his worry a bit and he agreed, although reluctantly.

Despite the tranquility, the silence and comfort, Jakushi could not sleep and spent most of the time in thinking, as she usually did with the nights of the sort. She thought about lots of the questions in her head, even about a ridiculous one such as how marvelously Sakura did with the housework. She was definitely going to be a worthy mistress of the house and she sure fit quite nicely. Jakushi almost smiled at the imaginary sight in her head - Sakura, carrying Uchiha's symbol upon her t-shirt, disheveled hair, making breakfast at the spacious kitchen they spent hours in that morning. Тhe happiest girl in the world. She deserved it, for all the years of waiting.

Jakushi had to admit, wandering through these corridors and empty rooms had its distracting effect. Horrible things had happened between the walls of this household, she knew. But time, it seems, had frozen and Jakushi was not frightened by the thought. Only curious.

Fusuma, the wide panels seemingly painted by hand, were everywhere and absolutely breathtaking. As much as they appeared old, she found them incredibly beautiful. Her palms traced not one of the paintings. White laurel, cherry blossoms and something dark violet which she couldn't discern on the pale moonlight.

It was all so fascinating for her that she lost track of time. The perfection of every detail was absorbing and she strayed, in a dreamlike condition and when she finally snapped out of it, the sun was already rising and she was forced to return to her room earlier than she wanted to.

It was hard to part with that mystical feeling she had acquired in the meantime, scrutinizing the paintings in a silent reverence like an archeologist who had stumbled across a relic. Moreover that she rarely had the opportunity to delight in observing or creating art, currently occupied with the position of a shinobi. The dark hours of the night were, however laughable that statement was, most fitting for an art of any kind. It was quiet, calm and beautiful.

* * *

A few hours later, Jakushi and Sakura ate their sandwiches, sitting on the grass next to a tree. Jakushi held a shield around the two of them because apparently Itachi and Sasuke weren't going to let them have a lunch in peace, demolishing a great area of the forest with their _training._ After an indefinite amount daggers and shuriken hissed around the two of them, some of which hit the tree, Jakushi raised her shield with a shake of her head.

"They'll slaughter each other. Be sure to keep some chakra in store." Sakura looked at her, heavy annoyance written on her face. "Soon we'll have to heal burns."

The rumble of two titanic forces wasn't that impressive, in fact, it grew more and more irritating with the time. Sakura just couldn't stand it anymore. Actually, what she was truly concerned about came quickly to Jakushi's mind. No one who went up against Itachi came out unharmed, that was what has been and probably will be. And Sasuke wouldn't give up so easily. Anyway, just as they both thought the fight's about to end, Naruto showed up from behind and decided to join in immediately.

"See ya later." He winked at them.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura shouted, standing up to stop him but he was already far, quickening the pace to a run.

"I bet you'd beat at least two out of three if you go." Jakushi couldn't help but laugh.

"You bet I will." Sakura sat back next to her friend, frowning. "Although Uchiha are born to wage war and understand its nature perfectly. And Naruto controls his power for as long as he can remember. The only one who acquired everything subsequently is me so I'd conclude it's best I remain in the medical department for now."

She started plucking the grass next to her feet.

"Who will heal if we all jump into a fight? I, at least, think before waving my fists..."

"I will." Jakushi smiled. "And Ino. Don't expect a process of thinking from individuals born to wage war."

"Yeah, if I am to search for it, I'd rather head to Nara."

"Well, actually, Itachi is not to be underestimated." Jakushi narrowed eyes, noticing something vividly orange in the distance.

"He is a genius. Doesn't really fit into the category of _normal_ people."

"If that will calm you down, I'm normal. And I have no special powers." Jakushi winked at her.

"You always make me feel better." Sakura chuckled and enveloped her knees with hands.

After the ground quaked once again and both rested in silence for a while. Jakushi couldn't remain indifferent to the inquisitive looks Sakura cast her way, piercing through her every minute.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Care to explain what's going on?" Sakura parried with another question.

At least the rumble stopped. Jakushi sighed. They were probably done already.

"There's nothing to explain."

Sakura furrowed, opening a brief pause between them.

"I thought about the nightmares you said you're having a while ago. The black bird?"

"Yes. It looks like I found it." Jakushi raised her eyes to her.

"That's what I'm worried about. Your nightmares don't stop."

Jakushi raised a brow.

"How do you know about this?"

"You passed by the kitchen last night, didn't you? During hours in which people usually sleep."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Jakushi averted her gaze and both sunk in a longer silence.

Sakura took a breath sharply.

"Please think rationally for a moment. Something is happening and we don't know what. Did you notice the unusual rise of patients in the hospital? It's getting worse."

"That probably has nothing to do with me. Or-"

"Too great of a coincidence to be accidental."

"And? What should I do?"

Sakura was half-scared, half-worried and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the presence of the other three, approaching.

Jakushi was completely aware of what Sakura meant to tell her. But she couldn't just tear apart, forget or feel nothing. Although everything inside her alerted with red light. Something really wasn't right. Except for the nightmares, lately, she received these strange flashes. After it happened for the third time, she realized it wasn't exactly her vision, it was something else.

The problem resided in the fact that the three of these flashes occurred when she was close to a person in particular. Whatever it was, it was connected with him. What if she was blind to the truth? What if she turned into a weapon of mass destruction without her even knowing? Uchiha were the gods of illusion and she had fallen in love with one.

Jakushi swallowed the rising fear within her and tried to not focus on that for the moment. Perhaps the problem wasn't Itachi, she hoped it isn't. Because she had waded in the deep already, too attached to admit it. Everything about him made her so happy.

Judging from the view, Sasuke had the worst wounds, after him Naruto, less injured. And Itachi was almost untouched, apparently gotten off lightly. Except for the few burns on the hands, there was one vertical cut below the ribs. The line was so precise that Jakushi identified the cause right away. Steel blade. Only katanas sliced that way.

"What happened, did Sakura muddle with your head?" Itachi asked with a smile and sat on the grass next to the girls.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed.

Jakushi shifted silently and hugged him from behind, careful with the wounded places on his skin.

"Breathe." She warned in his ear through a quiet chuckle, feeling how he blocked every movement, freezing every time someone neared him that much. It was partly sad, partly sweet. It seemed like he wasn't going to get used to another touch soon. Or maybe he didn't want to.

When her hands illuminated with warm green light, he slightly winced. At least the wounds weren't serious with him. Sakura had an awful lot of work to do.

"You've always been the stronger one." Sasuke moaned and directly dropped down next to Sakura who, on the other side, gave him an awry look, not in the least touched by the severe injuries on his hands and body.

"Did I say something about the chakra? As if we're obliged to drag ourselves behind them every time in order to fix them." Sakura glanced at Jakushi and remained surprised by the view but she quickly came to her senses and her anger fixed back on Sasuke, whose head already rested on her legs. "I'm not a first aid kit, you know."

"Isn't there help for me?" Naruto attracted the attention to himself, finding a good place to rest, with his back on the tree.

"You should've dated a med." Sasuke gave an advice, eyes closed.

"Very funny," Naruto replied in a low voice, distinctly angry. "Loser."

"You're not controlling your chakra very well. I can tire you out before using half of mine."

"Shut your mouth. I'm not the one who fell _first."_

"I've never fought Kurama and Susanoo simultaneously."

"Excuses." Itachi joined in between their ardent exchange of words with his usual calm tone.

"What?" Sasuke opened his eyes and heaved up a bit but Sakura pushed him harshly back down and he exhaled indignantly.

"You have a Rinnegan." Itachi shrugged. "So many possibilities."

Sasuke narrowed eyes.

"Next time, I and Naruto will fight _you._ To see how you'll manage."

Itachi smiled.

"Agreed."

"Don't." Jakushi rested her head, still leaning on his back. "You won't defeat two of the most powerful shinobi in the world alone."

"I'll never know if I don't try."

"You're never tired of advising, aren't you?" Sasuke murmured.

"It's not like you listen," Itachi defended himself, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"I don't wanna fight him, he's up to something," Naruto spoke again after the brief pause.

"Coward." Sasuke struck him right away. "Itachi has no chance against us."

"No, thanks. How many years did you spend in perfecting your techniques?"

"What kind of a question is that? Since I can remember."

"You've got the Rinnegan for a year or something." Naruto folded hands. "Your techniques are unstable."

"And you're such a specialist."

"I'm not fighting freaking crazy Uchiha that controls his chakra perfectly."

"Fine." Sasuke cut him off coldly.

He exhaled once again, with exasperation. That was the usual reaction for him when he lost in an argument, Jakushi thought, seeing Naruto leaning back with a smirk. She thought about that latest conversation for a second and was a little surprised. Never in her life she'd heard Naruto refusing a fight. How much exactly did Itachi scare him with that training just now?

"And he's way smarter than you, dumbass."

"You-" Sasuke fumed through clenched teeth, ready to stand up and fight him but Sakura's force kept him on the ground.

"Stop it!" She pushed him down, on the verge of her patience. "Can't you just lay still for a few seconds?"

Jakushi was just about to cease the healing technique when a sharp pain pierced her somewhere below the heart, making her recoil from Itachi at lightning speed. She instinctively pressed the spot where the pain came from and her eyes saw blood. It flowed lavishly from a horrible wound on her chest and hurt like nothing she had felt before.

A groan escaped her lips.

What was that? The pain was... real. And her hands were all in blood, her lungs refused to give her the needed oxygen.

"Jakushi?" She heard Sakura asking, wondrously calm. "You alright?"

Another groan wrested out of her as she stepped back in horror. She couldn't breathe through the crushing pain. But within the second she made the second step everything disappeared. There was no blood, no pain, nothing. As if nothing happened.

Jakushi raised her eyes. Did anyone see- Her gaze rested on Itachi who was positively as frightened as she was. Probably her sharp movement drew his attention. He peered into the spot where previously her wound gaped open for a few seconds before meeting her eyes.

"Jakushi?" It was Sakura again.

"Yes, what?" Jakushi put on a smile on her face, hiding her trembling hands behind.

Sakura raised a brow.

"I'm fine, just felt nausea all of a sudden." Jakushi forced a laugh in order to distract her. It wasn't very authentic but it was something.

It seems Naruto and Sasuke hadn't noticed a thing. But Itachi was horrified.

"You sure?" Sakura asked again, clearly not convinced.

"Yeah."

"Careful with that technique. If you're tired and you haven't slept you can hurt yourself. You are pale." Sakura explained.

"You're right." Jakushi shook her head. "I want too much of myself sometimes. I'll rest a bit."

Sakura slowly turned her head back to Sasuke and left her alone.

Jakushi stepped toward Itachi's still figure. She sat in front of him and for a moment they just looked at each other. They were too close to the others and there was no way they could discuss anything. He took her right hand and scrutinized her palm carefully.

So far with her theories that the anomalies were connected only with her. It was crystal clear that she wasn't the only one to see it all. The thought of Itachi being the other witness didn't calm her down much. Never before had she experienced such a vivid hallucination. Continuous and extremely realistic.

They couldn't speak about it in the others' presence now and it maddened her. She needed to speak, desperately. Her eyes questioned. Did he see what she saw, again? He nodded.

"Can I..." Jakushi's voice trembled and she coughed. " Can I continue with the technique?"

"No." Itachi pulled her in a hug and she understood why.

Her shivering soon stopped and she felt a couple of times better within the warmth his body radiated.

"Are you going to tell them?" He whispered in her ear.

The only way they remained unheard was that one.

"Of course not." She replied with the same whisper. "They'll blame you."

"Better blame me than you."

"I'm scared." She tightened her grip, suddenly remembering the terrific pain she felt. "What was that? Who does it to me?"

"Someone probably has control over your consciousness."

"If it was only mine why did you see everything too?"

He remained silent and for a moment neither of them moved.

"I don't know." He exhaled angrily. "I hate not knowing."

"They're getting even more annoying than Ino and Sai," Sasuke remarked evenly and Jakushi blushed with the realization that both probably looked odd from aside. No one hugged for that long. She leaned back slightly, for a moment averting eyes to the other two.

"Get a room," Naruto mumbled from behind. "Thought you had plenty at your _estate."_

Jakushi looked down. Her head was a mess. The pain was absolutely real, that was not something she'd easily forget. Was she under some kind of hypnosis she wasn't aware of?

"Do you trust me?" Itachi reached for her hesitatingly, speaking out with his quietest tone.

As if he heard her thoughts.

Did she trust him? A good question. How do you trust someone who doesn't trust even himself? Jakushi raised her eyes to his slowly, still terribly confused. Too confused to be certain in the answer.

 _I don't see one good motive to revive Itachi Uchiha except doing some serious harm._

Tsunade's words echoed in her mind with the clarity of a ringing bell.

"Don't look at me like that." With his unique keenness, Itachi felt her hesitation almost immediately. "Please don't."

"I shouldn't trust you. I shouldn't have even met you. Why-" She cut her own sentence off, looking away. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen to her? She didn't want any of the pain. As if she hadn't enough of it with that bloody war that still haunted her. Not a day had passed in which she felt completely happy. That feeling seemed to have passed her by.

"You have to believe me." The color of his face slowly disappeared as he noticed that her reaction didn't change at all. "I don't want any of this. I don't want anyone to suffer."

What if all of those were lies? Jakushi tried to back off a little. She needed to back off. In order to think straight. His presence dimmed her mind way too much. Any attempt of thoughtfulness was annihilated as soon as she made contact. Her whole figure separated from him. A little distance wouldn't kill him. In fact, he preferred distance, didn't he?

It was a good choice.

Jakushi sat back on the grass, completely apart, ignoring the tormented expression he had on throughout the whole motion she enacted in front of him just now.

"Don't leave me alone."

Jakushi turned his way. He sounded as if the words were kept as his best and last trump card. Was that all a game to him? Could be. But something about the way he looked told her that these words were whispered by necessity. Heavy necessity. He never spoke unless he had to, that's what she learned while spending this whole time in his presence. Even a game, his supplication was most sincere. There was no one who could falsify desperation or frame fear to that extent, however great of an actor.

 _Damn it._

"Come on! I'm out of here." Naruto shouted out. "I'm sick of you, people. Gross."

"If I leave you..." Jakushi exhaled, finding a brief moment in which she'd manage to detach her lips from his. "You'll fall apart."

Itachi didn't answer but it was of no use, anyway. She had pushed him back and they both laid on the grass undisturbed until he didn't shift her slightly away.

"Hurts." He reminded with a guilty smile and she recoiled at the very second, ascertained that that smile was fully capable of making her forget he had a deep cut on his ribs. A cut she had to take care of.

"Sorry." Jakushi moaned and sat next to him, renewing the healing technique as soon as she was able to.

He did, however, heave up to a sitting position, using the help of her hand in the process and she chose to remain quiet. Her heart was already beating faster but sometimes she could actually hear it, as it happened now. She often missed noticing the impact every single one of his touches had on her. Especially in the last days when he created the unusual habit of searching her presence, and more specific, the contact with her skin, in various ways and on various occasions.

Although he made these contacts look perfectly accidental, she believed they were intentional. He seemed to make attempts at fooling her that he was the one she had to rely on, that he was experienced, well-mannered and capable. But she knew better than that. He didn't know a thing about relationships of the romantic sort, that was the truth. Not because he was bad at them but because he had never allowed himself a bond of the sort and neither did the circumstances.

Jakushi was pained to witness that struggle. That's what war did with him, amputated his ability to love. Moreover, what he previously remembered of love had the form of extreme devotion and sacrifice.

Jakushi knew she had to find nonverbal ways to teach him what romantic relationship looked like. For starters, it was two-sided and he had to learn to rely on her too. So far he had no progress, judging from the way hе still disagreed when _she_ searched contact with his skin. She supposed it will all be fixed, in time.

After a while, they both realized in had become oddly quiet and their gazes shifted on Sasuke and Sakura. It was quite clear why Naruto had left. Apparently, Sakura too had forgotten about her healing technique, bending down at an impossible angle so that she can unite her mouth with Sasuke's. It looked so ridiculous and uncomfortable that Jakushi couldn't help but laugh, followed by Itachi.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Glad to have you.**

 **I've passed six out of seven exams so I'm good now, I should be able to write more often. Also, t** **he plot of this fic turned out really grand in my head and it seems it's going to be pretty long. Which means a lot of waiting from your side. Hope you know that. I did warn in the beginning, didn't I?**

 ** _P.S. A side thought: Honestly, though, what's with people hating on Sakura so much? I never understood that part of the fandom. She's equally worthy and great to me as every single one of Kishimoto's characters. And why not a good match for Sasuke, too? Canon!Sasuke has that kind of a loss only a selflessly loving woman is able to ease (never fully of course). I don't see any of the other female characters having the power to cope with it. (I don't think Ino was ready for such dedication of soul... rather a dedication of body, as I see it. Don't get me wrong, she is an awesome character but I can't imagine her ever knowing Sasuke as deeply as Sakura.) I don't know, guys. I was just pondering over this for months and I'm starting to think I'm the only one that thinks this way. Sorry for the long note. Until next time!_**


	17. When It Rains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XVII.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Jakushi entered the room with her sketches near at hand. "I saw her half an hour ago in the kitchen. Is she out?"

"No, she's here," Itachi replied, without moving.

Jakushi raised a brow. What kind of an answer was that?

"Where is that _here_ exactly?"

"She's..." Itachi raised his eyes from the book in his hands. "Should be with..."

"Yes?" Jakushi incited, in confusion.

"With Sasuke." He announced at the end, winning over his inconvenience, eyes down at the book again.

Jakushi stiffened a bit at the awkward situation she put herself in. Is she knew the answer, she wouldn't have asked at all. Obviously, she made it awkward for Itachi too. She neared the kotatsu table he was sitting at and sat down across.

"Do the glasses help in any way?" Jakushi tried to break the horrifying silence that threatened to destroy the whole afternoon.

"They help enough."

Jakushi wondered what's with the perfectly even intonation. She left the sketchbook and slowly neared his side of the table.

"Can I see?"

Itachi looked at her for a moment, attempting to decode her intentions. However, her silent insistence worked flawlessly and he submitted sooner or later. In fact, he never seemed to decline any of her wishes. It wasn't like that in an argument, though. He insisted on being right, all the time. It wasn't that great of a peculiarity but definitely something to think about.

Jakushi's expression twisted in a grimace of horror once she raised the glasses up to the light so that she could see better. The dioptre was so big that she was sure to ruin her eyes if she had them on for five minutes.

"These don't help?" She slid her hands back down, eyes widened. Whoever revived him sure had a cruel sense of humor. His vision still was really bad.

Jakushi returned the glasses but her palm involuntarily reached for his face, touching it carefully. He did freeze, of course. Why couldn't she heal with a touch? She'd give everything to be able to. And how do you help someone who does not accept a foreign touch for normal? A single thought ran through her mind for a second and she blinked, feeling the instant heat that was surely visible on her pale skin. She was sure her face was giving her out and that's why she shifted away both eyes and body. Perhaps she did it too abruptly.

His eyes were on her for a while and she could swear that this time he truly read her mind. A small part of her counted on it.

As she found herself on her previous place, her hand grabbed the charcoal she had recently acquired and started molding a crescent with a few light movements. Charcoal drawings had some kind of a charm the graphite could never express. Softness of the forms.

When she raised up her eyes once again, Itachi was observing his glasses thoughtfully.

"I can try something." She spoke and drew his attention. "Could improve your eyesight."

He smiled. A mocking smile.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You can't heal my eyes."

Jakushi's gaze fell down on the white sheet. The sphere obtained the shape of something rather familiar... a fan.

"Sakura makes a lot of experiments with your brother. She's convinced some of them work."

"Is that what he tells her?" Itachi lifted up his book, rebuffing her quite mercilessly.

Jakushi put the charcoal down in anger.

"Stay like that, if you wish. I'm sure it's great seeing only blurred spots on twenty-two."

"I'm not complaining."

"Masochist." She snapped, grabbing the charcoal in order to draw again but he began to laugh.

She could swear that everything inside her turned over in a painful spasm when she heard him laugh. Well, that was the first time. With every time after that, it only became worse. Her eyes were nailed on him. Not a second of this phenomenon shouldn't be missed.

"I don't understand why you're laughing since you fit the description perfectly."

"You are the doctor." He nodded and put on his glasses.

"That's right." She narrowed eyes, resisting the strong urge to near him again.

The artist inside of her insisted on taking a closer look. The marble skin that seemed to be a family trait, for Sasuke too had this characteristic paleness, appeared impossibly smooth and created the impression of him being constantly sick. Perhaps it was the contrast that created that wholesome image.

The contrast was the one thing she noticed when she first laid eyes on him. With Sasuke, there was a harmony of black and white but Itachi could truly scare someone who's not used to it. Shinobi or not, it wasn't comfortable to have an activated Sharingan in front of you, in every conversation. Getting used to it was hard. But as a whole... getting used to the other things was way easier.

Itachi hadn't his brother's habit of dressing up with whatever or forgetting to button up his shirt. Itachi was always with at least two layers of clothes, covered from head to toe, perfectly smoothed out. Matched in color.

Jakushi smiled at the thought. There was something extremely insane in all this. For the first time in her life, she came across a representative of the opposite sex so unnaturally neat and with a surprising lack of interest in showing off skin. Of course, he did roll up his sleeves once but it was more than enough to increase her heartbeat.

Now that she thought about it, his delicacy was so much more attractive than anything she had seen, as a behavior, around her. She was used to witnessing all of Sakura's friends, their free skin show. Sai and Ino had no equals and sometimes awoke strong irritation, having bodies molded by a sculptor.

The rain outside fell drowsily as if intentionally dragging one's thoughts towards sleep. Jakushi had made a few plans of going out with Sakura because the weather was way better yesterday but a few dark clouds ruined everything. Well, not everything. They opened up the opportunity of her practicing her hobby.

Thoughts filled her mind once again, as she looked at her drawing. It was a symbol of a lost clan. An irony of fate, the one who extinguished it was sitting across her. At the same time, the title of leader was falling on Itachi by right, being the firstborn and heir of the last one. And so, as Sakura and Sasuke were going, perhaps the clan had a real chance of blooming again. Never again pure, though. The tradition, demanding a union between two individuals, both of the Uchiha clan, couldn't be kept anymore. Jakushi was sure Sasuke thought about that.

She slightly bit her lip.

The possible reason why he took so much time before accepting Sakura. Although she was a rare beauty through her eyes, Sasuke probably saw her as the annihilation of his pure blood. With or without Itachi, that didn't change. Both of them were the last in the line of a great clan.

"Actually, what brings you here?" Jakushi asked, out of curiosity. "I thought everyone's in their room. They usually are, when it's so quiet."

She left the charcoal and passed her tips through the curves, spreading the black color along the surface.

"Everywhere else in the house is cold so I decided to stay here."

"It isn't, in my room," Jakushi announced unceremoniously and Itachi raised his eyes to her in surprise.

She stopped and looked at him.

 _What of it?_

There was something like a radio silence in her head since the moment she spoke. As if she spoke and there was no answer from the other side. Neither from her conscience nor from her common sense. Nothing of the things that usually alerted should something weird slipped off her tongue.

 _Why not?_

Did she have to pretend she didn't want to say it? What if it sounded horrible from her mouth? She had absolutely no regrets about it. Perhaps she had to have... some, at least. There was no answer coming to her, it was empty inside of her head. On the other side, Itachi stood without making a single move, watching her as if struck by a lightning.

Sakura did mention once or twice that in noble families the first physical connection occurred after the wedding. What she also mentioned was that she felt bad for destroying such a tradition. Although she didn't make the first step. Itachi was definitely going to take hard such a violation. He was a couple of times more conservative and reserved than his brother. In contrast to Sakura, though, Jakushi was honest and didn't see the point of ambiguity, expressed in an eternal wait for a right time or right place.

Jakushi waited for a reaction but he just exercised his perfect stillness in one long moment.

"Excuse me." He stood up sharply and left the room with his book.

An awry smile curved Jakushi's lips. She didn't even feel guilty, which was surprising, knowing what she just caused. Definitely added more hours of mental torment upon his already troubled mind but the offer was an offer. The fact that it sounded like a crime when she said it out loud was another question.

She took on with her drawing, sure that it still needed one important detail. The black flames.

* * *

The sudden sound of knocking on her door startled her. She had almost fallen asleep and it was pitch black outside, flood rain pouring with a calming consistency. Jakushi heaved up and lit up the gas lamp next to her. Funny, the few rooms for guests were of the oldest part of the house and also the ones that were not renewed in any modern way in contrast to the main rooms that had now more of an advanced interior.

So she had to use a light of some kind and that particular gas lamp absolutely won her affection. Sakura was concerned that living in that room would feel a bit medieval but Jakushi was on the seventh heaven with a soft mattress, directly on the wooden floor and a gas lamp to cast soft light upon the beautiful fusuma. It sure felt as if spending a week in a crack of time.

Her eyes narrowed at the light, though it was at its weakest and not that irritating for her maladjusted sight. Semi-darkness, semi-light. The hour sure was early... The rain drummed at the engawa loud enough. She must have imagined.

She slowly stood up in order to check the door, pain in her heart as she parted with the warm blankets.

"Wait..." Wrested out of her lips instinctively as she saw Itachi already retreating in the moment she opened.

He stopped for a moment before turning around with uncertainty. Jakushi shifted backward and gestured him to come in, without using her voice. Probably everyone was in a deep sleep already. There was long hesitation within him but he eventually gave up because she insisted.

Jakushi quietly closed the door behind him and headed straight to her bed again, feeling the chill in the air. It was that cold and she didn't even put something over her t-shirt with which she slept. Surrounding Itachi indifferently, she sat down on the mattress, enveloping herself in the thick blankets. After a whole minute of ensconcing, her attention finally averted to him.

"Are you gonna stay like that the whole evening? In the middle of the room?" She smiled, eyeing him suspiciously. "If you like it, you can stand by the wall so that you don't scare me throughout the night."

"Where do you want me to stand?" Itachi asked, freezing off her humor with his typical, even politeness.

He wasn't in the mood for humor. Jakushi was comparatively good at reading moods, although his were rather elusive. She loosened her grip of the blankets and they fell around her.

"Come to me."

Itachi neared her and sat in front of her, looking down.

"You could've knocked again."

"I know."

Jakushi took a breath and exhaled lightly. The tiredness scattered a bit with focusing on a conversation. Itachi was never easy to talk with and she often had to exert a lot of her herself. Strange but she imagined it as a machine with multiple small gear-wheels that needed her attention before the whole thing starts working properly.

"Are you alright?" Jakushi asked carefully, deciding it's a proper beginning of a midnight conversation.

"No."

Silence spread after the next short reply. She neared him as close as she could without touching.

"What is it?" The tinge of worry could not be hidden.

She didn't expect such answers. The air seemed to be oddly wired around them.

"I... can't sleep."

Itachi being completely honest was what frightened her. The time of midnight surely affected people in a way, everyone turned into their real forms.

"Of course you can't, you declined the best offer of your life a few hours ago." Jakushi chuckled, this time touching their foreheads gently.

But he didn't make decisions so lightly and she knew she had to get ready for questions, objections, maybe a dispute...

Truth was, it was way too early for such a suggestion. They knew each other for a bit more than a month. Thinking about it, Jakushi reached the conclusion that her words were instinctive and rather hasty. Though, the situation was unusual.

Jakushi was convinced they both thought about it, a lot. Just that she was unscrupulously blunt and Itachi would've preferred death over a suggestion of the sort. For the last days, spending the time under one roof just magnetized and maddened them at the same time. The single touch or look never seemed to be enough but no one ever crossed the line.

"Concerning..." He started, slightly pulling away from her touch.

"It's still valid." Jakushi smiled, searching for his eyes in an attempt to read the emotion correctly.

Everyone would quit talking now but in this case, words just had a calming effect. Perhaps she had to continue talking.

Itachi was far from calm, though, his eyes feared to meet hers. As if he had thought about what to say but he wasn't sure in it anymore.

"I think I was harsher than I wanted to. I didn't want it to sound..." He tried to explain but stopped, not liking how it turned out. So he started again. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Okay." Jakushi nodded, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"I needed a little time." Itachi finally gathered the courage to look at her. "To think."

"A little?" Jakushi's intonation raised, her voice suddenly shaking. "Do you know what... enrages me?"

"I'd love to hear."

She made a pause in which she tried to contain her anger in normal words.

"When you pretend. That everything's fine." Holding the bitterness was a hard task, threatening to bring tears to her eyes. Her voice sunk lower and lower. "That you don't need anyone or anything."

She exhaled and covered her face with hands. Sometimes she wanted to curse herself for getting upset so easily.

"It's breaking my heart... " Jakushi spoke again, hoarsely. "Do you understand?"

Itachi pulled her hand and hugged her round the waist, whereat she replied without opposition.

"You're crying for me." He noted quietly, continuing to torment her.

It really was hardly possible to see tears intended for him. Such statements were like physical hits to her and she wasn't sure he fully comprehends that.

"If you were the next idiot, I wouldn't shed a tear, you know." Jakushi murmured.

"A compliment?" Itachi exclaimed with quiet surprise.

"Yes, a compliment. Remember it well."

Both stood still and silent for a while. The drumming of the raindrops outside was rather rhythmical and the sound repeated, hypnotizing everyone who listened to it. It lulled pleasantly and it didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"I'm not lying to you. I just don't demand anything."

"Yes, you do." Jakushi pulled away, nettled at his remark.

Now that their faces were inches away from one another, it was a couple of times harder to argue. Wasn't it really despair that his eyes held every time she parted from him after a kiss or a touch? The silence wasn't a barrier, she was good at reading emotions. Although not in possession of a Sharingan that could help her read people's thoughts.

Itachi wasn't in the least affected by her temperamental reply, scrutinizing the curve of her neck down her bare shoulder with maddening composure. Jakushi didn't move, aware that her big t-shirt had slipped down a bit.

"You can't just offer me your body like that." His gaze returned to her lips and stayed there.

"Goodness!' Jakushi exclaimed in astonishment. "What does that mean? I'm not selling, I'm offering you. There's a difference. How dare you?"

He just smiled. But it pierced through her so deeply. It was as if she witnessed a person who has forgotten what joy is. Always, wherever pain had passed through, that's what the outcome looked like. The same happened with her but she overcame it, constantly surrounded by her friends, her family. It wasn't like that with him. He was alone and has always been alone, along with his shadow.

That was hard to erase. The massive darkness, clinging to you day and night, tightening the grip minutely, possessively and silently. And time did not heal, it only increased the pain. That phrase was surely invented by someone who hasn't lost anyone. All time did was outlining the void more distinctly.

Jakushi knew the feeling and wouldn't wish it upon her worst enemies. She knew how much it hurt because the struggle to shake it off took her an eternity. Still, she hasn't got rid of it completely herself. That's why she understood perfectly Itachi's reaction in the afternoon.

When you get used to the pain, joy becomes unknown. And everyone's scared of the unknown. Itachi had a lot of wounds but healing has always been her thing. Fortunately, she wasn't scared and she didn't give up.

Jakushi leaned to kiss him, forgetting that she was about to argue on the subject of her own dignity.

"It pains me..." She exhaled, continuing her kiss slowly. "...to see you like this."

Not until they parted to catch a breath, both felt how nervous they previously were. She had neared him again, in an attempt to make him get used to her presence. The fact that they had only kissed by now didn't help much, it wasn't easy even being close because he, apparently, didn't trust himself.

Jakushi could almost hear his thoughts when their eyes peered into one another. Hear his fears. The Sharingan wasn't able to hide them. She bit her lip, admiring his remarkable ability to lock up everything under an impenetrable silence. There was something classically charming in that.

"Why-

"Because I decided it." She cut him off without a drop of regret and gave him a smile, leaning in. "Is it a problem for you?"

He slightly backed away, still in the unique state of painful thoughtfulness.

"I don't know."

"Didn't you come up with something by now?" Jakushi laughed quietly. "I'm flattered you've thought about me till three in the morning. And that you're visiting my room. Very kind of you."

Jakushi remained silent for a second, infected by his mood. She took his hand in hers and her icy fingers made a slow circle on his palm.

"I don't know is an ambiguous answer."

"I can't allow myself any more mistakes. I'm sure you understand." Itachi averted his eyes from her, almost angry. "Mistakes tend to transform into a disaster."

"Disaster?" Jakushi asked quietly, as an echo. This word... sounded familiar. She'd heard it before. Only she couldn't... remember. Her fingers slightly increased their pressure and a torn sigh escaped his lips.

"I have to go."

Jakushi held another outburst of anger. Her patience was running out.

"Are you scared of this too?"

She shifted close enough to touch his temple with her nose.

"You're not going to hurt anyone and nothing bad is gonna happen. You know that, right?"

Itachi was completely static, as if in fear that a movement would change his mind.

"I know it's hard for you but you can't fix some things on your own, even if you want to. Itachi." Jakushi made him turn to her. "Let me help you."

"You have... nothing against it?"

"Boys really are bad with hints, aren't they?" She gave him an awry smile, happy to break through the defenses.

Her body pasted to his, her fingers sneaked to the string that kept his hair tied and pulled it, laughing at his barely noticeable tremble.

"Why do I feel like you had this in your long-existent plans?" Itachi narrowed eyes at her.

"Do you have any idea how many girls have dreamt doing it?" Jakushi was still chuckling but her laugh ceased at the end of her sentence with the single movement of him, taking off his shirt.

"Of course I do. That's not the problem." He said evenly but the pink on her face apparently amused him. "The problem is..."

"Yes?" She swallowed, trying to keep up with the conversation with a puff of her chest as if nothing happened.

"It has become annoying. I think it's best I cut it."

"No!" She met his eyes in horror. "Absolutely not."

"Do you like it?" Itachi pulled her closer, touching the base of her neck with his lips.

Jakushi pricked at the warm breath she felt on her skin, in a terrible contrast with the cold air in the room. It was a strange feeling, when her numb fingers rested carefully on his shoulder and for the first time, he didn't react visibly.

"You can't cut your hair. That's an order." Jakushi tried to sound firm but her voice has never been so weak.

With every touch she gave up more and more, shifting backward. Not aware how he had stripped her off her t-shirt, she was now laying on her sheets in anticipation. The self-control wasn't in her blood but apparently, it was a distinguished trait of Itachi's because he kissed her for minutes that seemed like hours, with iron patience and maddening precision.

Jakushi sunk in semi-consciousness, trying to cooperate but he just didn't let her move while his thorough inspection still lasted. She had the desire to take a revenge for that slow torture but was too weak to object.

At least not until he lost his patience and their bodies intertwined. Itachi slowed down his movements almost to none but Jakushi saw her chance and heaved up, her legs wrapped tightly around him and her back, slightly arched. A quiet moan escaped his lips and she did repeat her experiment while he still tried to normalize his breathing.

"Jakushi, _stop it."_ His failed attempt to sound intimidating reached her ears and she furrowed.

"Not a chance." Jakushi mouthed and bit her lip with a frail, triumphant smile, in full awareness that she's won. The most terrifying moment in the life of an Uchiha was probably losing control over their body.

It really did cost him a lot, she felt it. It was his nature to be so terribly unobtrusive but she didn't believe that was what he truly was like. The barriers seemed to still be there, although his body surely did surrender to her.

"It's not fair..." He replied with the softest tone, leaving her to exert her will however she liked.

Jakushi was entranced with the sound of his voice, thinking about how that was, most likely, the only duel in which she was stronger. His senses, previously sharpened to pain, now couldn't seem to adjust to the pleasure, continuing with that odd behavior of freely reaching for her but when she tried something, he stopped her.

Overall he had acquired such a vulnerable form, or rather weakness, that she had never thought he could found himself in. A wounded soul, without the power, the patience and the firmness, that were constantly on display, fully dependent on her touch as if it granted absolution, melted her whole being.

Ignoring the dull pain that appeared in her thighs with every strain he caused, she was completely infatuated by the way he tried to balance between his desire to relish on everything she willingly offered and his grand fear to not hurt or cause pain in any way. Still, at one point she just couldn't bring herself to endure it silently and a quiet groan of pain wrested out of her.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Itachi breathed out in her ear and a single sigh of him was enough to cause a spasm throughout her body. " _You're just... so soft."_

Jakushi couldn't believe him, almost sure the word _sorry_ just rang out in his mind all the time. She didn't really sense exactly when but he had passed through an invisible point of breaking, isolating everything. He was somehow apart from her and at the same time never as close. Perhaps any other time she would've taken advantage of him, in an attempt to prove herself his equal but this time he was helpless. Her own body opposed to an idea of the sort, too busy with its burning state.

She was so naturally and profoundly in love, at the very moment, when their moans tore away from them simultaneously and their bodies alternated straining with relaxing as a clockwork. She was addicted and whatever she told herself to keep away from him by now wasn't true, being without him got her feeling lonely and it corroded her insides.

She doubted that there was anyone else in the world that would beg so humbly for salvation. Oh, her loneliness seemed so pathetically insignificant next to his demons, devouring everything of beauty or joy in his life. Neither sarcasm nor opposition was to her liking now. Right now, their bodies were a pulsing warmth existing in a pure adoration. A thrill of senses that soothed with every touch. And she hoped, that her skin was enough to scatter, even for a brief moment, the shadow he dragged behind.

After a few long minutes, filled with the monotonous rain and their shattered breathing, the parted only to get under the blankets and turn the light off.

"Just don't say things like _thank you_ or some other nonsense like that, alright?" Jakushi whispered with annoyance, half-asleep and already cuddled in the blanket, taking most of the space.

He didn't tell her that, of course, genuinely grateful that she didn't force him completely out of her bed. Jakushi stood still and waited for an answer and somehow was surprised to not receive any. She did feel his smile, though, followed by a most intriguing gesture. Itachi touched her forehead with his lips in one long second. Too tired to think over its meaning, she only felt the calming effect of their bodies laying so close to one another and soon they both gave in to the exhaustion, falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Gosh,** _ **I didn't have Internet for 4 days in a row because of a harsh storm that happened in my city and I couldn't update.**_ **I'm not even kidding, these days were a complete nightmare. I'm back, fortunately, and with a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **P.S. I know generally people (including me) are done with poorly written OCs and I really hope mine is not in the category. I really wanted her likable, a little bit awkward** ** _,_ a little bit brave and most of all compassionate. I wondered if she truly is what I think she is, to the reader. Should I change or add something I haven't thought of?**_


	18. Somewhere I Belong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XVIII.

Her fingers cleaned the dust on the engraved metallic piece with a slow movement. It was so long ago that she almost forgot. Long ago but it still hurt. She still missed the feeling. That's why she was in no way to fail. Failing meant disappointing him. His sacrifice was not in vain. She just had to wait. Just a little more.

Their united power flowed through her veins and she was more than sure, that power was one of a kind and in her possession. There wasn't a living creature that had a power equal to her own. And that meant the world could be hers if she wanted to. But the world could wait. Her target was more concrete. First, she had to take care of the ones who had to pay for her suffering.

* * *

Uchiha's house officially became the favorite place in her world. The outer appearance was gripping and definitely unforgettable. The same applied to the interior. Jakushi would've been content with hours of silence spent in that place but the circumstances changed rapidly and the beauty of the place started to seem... of secondary importance. At least compared to the fascinating being that now laid next to her, sleeping calmly on her pillow.

The good fortune had woken her up early, giving her an opportunity to enjoy the view. The only problem was that if she moved, he was going to wake up. Even if she slipped away, the creak of the door was so loud that could wake up everyone in the house. In the end, after a thorough reflection, she decided to stay motionless and try not to react at what she sees, which was the hardest task.

Her first thought was rather unusual if she was to confess.

 _It's not fair._

It wasn't fair to be in a simultaneous possession of talent and beauty. It wasn't fair to have both. Some didn't even have one of these and had to deal with that dreadful world the way they are. Even more unfair was to be born a descendant of a noble clan and to have both of the previously said values. Having the combination of the three, in other words being the gods' favorite, was a supreme insolence.

Insolence that could irritate you, enrage you to your limits, then win you over, touch you and eventually melt you down. And all that, repeating a cycle within minutes or even seconds. Sounded like pure madness because it really was that.

Jakushi sighed.

Perhaps she was part of the gods' plans after all. What other power could possibly create a union of such absurdity? She laid beside the world's greatest fear bringer. Ebony locks fell down his forehead. His features were soft at the faint morning light, the dark circles around his eyes were still there but nevertheless, he had never looked as calm. The time, while he slept, was probably the only one he was at peace. Jakushi touched lightly the spot under her ear, her cheeks blushing at a memory.

Fear? Where was that merciless blaze that burned down a human's life within a split second? And that quick, strategic mind that had a potential to tyrannize everyone and everything that stood in its way? Because what she previously expected to be frightening or even grim turned out to be quite an ordinary human with untimely sorrow upon his shoulders. Well, almost ordinary.

A shiver ran down her spine yesterday as Sakura told her about a conversation in particular. Sasuke confirmed that unofficially, Itachi is the strongest shinobi in the world. No one said it out loud, though. The fact was like a nightmare that was kept in silence, in fear that it may become true should someone gives it a voice.

* * *

 _"What do you mean?" Jakushi raised a brow._

 _"Exactly what I said. It seems Itachi has no equal. Which means he can't be stopped by anyone... should he gets a weird idea." Sakura slightly tilted her head._

 _"Surely Sasuke can compare-"_

 _"He said he doesn't stand a chance." Sakura cut her off, shrugging. " Well, maybe, if I join in with that moron, he said. It seems only our team's aware of Itachi's current domination. And you, now. We'd like to keep that to ourselves because it may cause unwanted panic. I'm sure you understand."_

 _"You can't be serious." Jakushi exhaled sharply. "What about Madara's power? I know he's dead but... I'm trying to get a clearer picture here."_

 _Sakura shook her head._

 _"I'm telling you. Stay. At a safe. Distance. I don't wanna worry about you but I do. A lot."_

* * *

Anyway, she did not listen.

It was so long since she felt so frighteningly attracted to something or someone. So attracted that only watching him was enough to make her happy for the rest of the day. Only if she had power over time so that she could stop it and watch him for hours.

She tried to shift closer but bit her lip in the sensation of dull pain, forgetting that some muscles in her body will protest after what she put them through last night. Side effects. That part she was going to keep for herself. In the meantime, a smile bloomed on her lips with the realization that she had awakened him with her movement.

"I hope I'm as half as gorgeous when I wake up," Jakushi remarked thoughtfully and chuckled at his confused expression.

"I'll let you know the first time I wake up before you."

"Better not. I realized I don't want to know." She shook her head. " I'll be living in my ignorant bliss, with the thought that I'm surpassing you at least in something."

"You shouldn't envy me. It's not good for your health." Itachi pulled her close enough to paste their bodies to one another but Jakushi slightly shuddered at the motion, drawing his attention to another subject.

Matter-of-fact, his expression withered even before any of them spoke.

"Just dare say anything about it," Jakushi warned, narrowing eyes. "Anything related to an apology of any kind."

"I-"

"Stop it!" She pulled away, looking him straight in the eye. "I said don't speak. I'm fine."

"Sorry." He announced after her tirade ended.

Jakushi glared at him and turned over to the other side. That didn't even look like a dispute. In the dispute, there was a conflict of two opinions. Her opinion always seemed to echo past him and her words apparently didn't mean a thing.

"Don't be mad at me." His voice was close, never as soft.

Nevertheless, she stood still and cross, paying him no attention. Even when his hand slipped down her stomach and dragged her into a hug. Jakushi didn't believe there was such thing as a destructive tenderness but from this day on she did. That man was an absolute classic.

She turned around so that she could peer into his eyes and he patiently waited out her silent inspection.

"I would never do that." She muttered and for his surprise, placed a kiss on his forehead.

Jakushi adored that half-confused, half-desolate expression he acquired whenever he was given proof someone cared for him. If she wasn't so partial, she'd most likely think he had a serious problem with receiving affection and with the acceptance of the fact that he was loved.

"I have to get dressed." She averted her eyes because the continuous observation of that expression threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"Can't we just stay here?"

"No, we can't, Mr. Perfect Body, I'm hungry." Jakushi heaved up angrily. "Next time you're taking your shirt off, give a warning or something. I'm getting up."

Itachi looked at her and waited in silence, which, of course, worked flawlessly. She returned back down to him and sighed.

"I'm so easy." Jakushi furrowed at the great lack of tenacity that ensconced within her in the last week, along with the feeling of helplessness, enveloping her whenever a certain pair of eyes fixed on her in silence. That damned Uchiha knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

"Not arguing on that." He agreed with a smile.

"That's a crime. You can't manipulate me like that, I'm a human being with a free will." Jakushi kept frowning.

"You haven't seen what I can do with Genjutsu."

"Don't you dare!" She looked at him but averted her gaze back away, at lightning speed. "Now I'm scared to even look at you."

"You don't have to look at me," Itachi whispered in her ear, successful in making her tremble at the closeness.

She rested back when he bent over her and both sunk in a quiet contemplation, scrutinizing the other's features for a moment.

"There's this problem. It happens from time to time." He spoke carefully but she tensed, her expression changed drastically, not because the subject changed but because it was that calm, almost cold intonation that was perfected. Bad news. "Some days I wake up and can't see quite well."

Jakushi's face turned slightly pale.

"Itachi..."

"Please don't freak out." He laughed and caught her hand so that she calms down. "I'll be fine. You know I use the Sharingan all the time. Which is a terrible idea."

"What do you see now?"

"What you see at night. A little bit more than contours."

Jakushi took a breath with difficulty.

"I wish..." She started slowly, touching his face. "I was strong enough to cure you."

"Very easy to upset," Itachi noted thoughtfully, as if to himself.

Jakushi slightly furrowed. Very easy to upset about things that mattered to her, actually.

"It happens only from time to time. Are you breathing?" He asked and a hollow laughter wrested out of her.

"Trying."

"Jakushi, the breakfast is ready, won't you-" Sakura dashed into the room and froze. "Oh... sorry. Excuse me."

As dumbfounded as she was, her feet dragged her backward and she hurried to close the door with the same amount of force she used on the way in. Which highly amused both Itachi and Jakushi.

"She's gonna need tranquilizers." Jakushi shook her head but a sudden sharp pain pierced through her. "Oh, no. Not again."

In the moment Itachi felt the sharp change of her tone, his eyes met hers and she felt something resembling a push into a deep water. Everything acquired a rather blurred form.

Mangekyō.

 _Itachi?_

 _What are you doing?_

 _"Are these memories?"_ He asked, watching through her.

The realm they were in created some slight echo after his words.

 _"Memories? What memories?"_ Jakushi took a breath, realizing that the pain was gone. It was gone with the fall under the Genjutsu. _"What did you do?"_

 _"I entered your consciousness."_

 _"The pain stopped. How did you stop it?"_

 _"I didn't do anything else."_ He narrowed eyes. _"I've seen this... before. The feeling is familiar. I know it as if I've spent hours..."_

 _Before?_ Jakushi slightly backed away from him. _Hours?_

 _"Itachi, are you the one doing this to me?"_ She asked slowly, fixed on the star-like forms in his eyes. _"The pain. It happens only when I'm near you. When we touch. Don't lie to me."_

Itachi looked at her as if she slapped him.

 _"Why would you think that?"_ He asked, his tone a bit masterful than usual. _"I wouldn't do anything of the sort and you know it."_

 _"Get out of my mind. Now."_ She drew back a bit more, feeling even more helpless without anything to cover her body.

 _"The Genjutsu ceased the pain. If I stop, it may return."_

 _"Doesn't matter."_ Jakushi insisted and after a single blink, they were in her room once again, looking at each other in shock.

The odd tension wasn't gone, though.

"Is it possible-" Jakushi started but lowered her gaze, slightly blushed. Most definitely was she to cover herself with something before proceeding to speak. She dragged the blanket toward her and sighed. "Is it possible for you to hurt me without knowing it?"

That particular silence was something new to her. However, she'd seen Sasuke put the same demeanor once when a certain scene was enacted in front of her eyes. A scene where Sakura raised her voice and mentioned something that she shouldn't have. It was that look in Sasuke's eyes. He did not move, nor speak. He was just so deeply disappointed that he had nothing to say. Not disappointed, rather... hurt.

Itachi took a breath and exhaled slowly.

"I wanted to find out if I can sense another presence. I have no idea-" He paused for a moment. "Why did you even give me a choice?"

"A choice?"

"To get so close. Was that some kind of a trick? To check if I'm not the killing machine everyone thinks I am after all?"

"Of course not."

"I thought..." He gave up in the very beginning and remained silent for a while.

His eyes lowered in a search for something and he found it soon enough.

Jakushi felt a wave of regret wash through her as she watched how he gathered his hair aside and tied it with the red cord, the bitter resignation in his measured movements was so perfectly hidden that it was painful to observe. How much did it cost him to learn that? She knew people that had over six decades of experience and still had their composure lost over small things, their anger as destructive as it had always been.

The details, though, they never escaped her sight. His fingers trembled. And she was positive that her emotions were enough for both of them.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice broke off and she leaned to hug him but he pushed her away.

"We're fooling ourselves." He didn't look her in the eyes. "I... made a mistake."

"Don't say that. Please, don't."

"Thank you..." He spoke slowly as if estimating his words carefully, his eyes were still ignoring her form. "For what you did. Very kind of you."

"Don't act as if doesn't matter to you." Jakushi's eyes blurred as she fought through his attempt to stop her and finally succeeded in hugging him. His calm intonation was devastating. "I don't know what I'm talking about when I'm scared. What I know is that you wouldn't harm me. You wouldn't."

Itachi's inner battle continued for not more than a minute because he gave up, muscles relaxing under the softness of her embrace. His head rested on her shoulder.

"Perhaps it's difficult for everyone to acknowledge it... but I am capable of loving."

"You are. Of course, you are." Jakushi closed her eyes for a second, caressing his hair. "That's a fact."

She withdrew and smiled at him.

"Everything's fine. We'll deal with this."

"I shouldn't be so close." He offered a logical solution to the problem, whereat she startled.

"I'll pretend I hadn't heard that sentence."

Itachi didn't answer but judging from the distant look in his eyes, she knew he thought about at least three new ways to stop the latter scene from happening again.

"I owe an explanation to Sakura. Excuse me."

Jakushi licked her dry lips and parted from him, off the mattress. When she returned from the bathroom and gave it up to him, she used the time to tidy up her clothes a bit. Her thoughts, however, were busy finding a meaning behind _I've seen this... before_ as well as trying to comprehend the fact that Itachi was a double-edged sword.

"You're still waiting for me." She heard Itachi's ironic note behind her and turned around right away.

He was in his training outfit, leaning on the door frame.

"What did you t-" Jakushi sighed, cutting off her own sentence. She paced to him and caught his hand in a tight grip. "Is that what you think? That I'll leave?"

"Everyone did. Can't be sure anymore." He admitted with a quiet chuckle, saddening her way more than he could imagine.

"I'm not one of these. The ones who leave. Do you hear me?" Jakushi swallowed her sadness and sighed. "I'm not leaving."

"Let's go." She offered and they left the room slowly.

* * *

As she predicted, Itachi had promised Sasuke that they'll train together and that's why they didn't stay long in the house. After Sakura took care of boxing them up some food, they left. Jakushi headed straight to the kitchen then and found her friend pouring tea in two cups. Sakura gave her one of them and they both sat on the kotatsu. After a few ridiculous minutes in ghastly silence, Sakura began staring at her friend across.

Jakushi caught her gaze and waited.

"What the hell happened last night?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Nothing."

"Jakushi." Sakura gaped at her. "Just don't give me that answer. Not this time."

"What should I answer you then?"

"I thought... you weren't that close. At least a few days ago, until I saw you at the wood. I thought you were acting friendly because of me and..."

Jakushi started laughing out loud and Sakura became even more confused.

"Was it your idea?"

"Of course it was mine." Jakushi still laughed. "I thought I've seen everything from Uchiha but I haven't."

Sakura shook her head.

"Trust me, you haven't seen a thing." She slightly pulled the collar of her sweater, revealing two hickeys. "You have no idea."

Jakushi looked at her, full of amusement.

"Are you two on a battlefield or something?"

"It's not funny." Sakura snapped and looked down at her cup. "My whole body is like that."

"Don't tell me you don't like it." Jakushi narrowed eyes inquisitively. "Is it possible, I found something Sasuke does and you don't like?"

"I haven't said I don't like it." Sakura raised her voice angrily but her whole face had acquired the color of her hair. "Just..."

"It hurts," Jakushi concluded. "You get used to it. I suppose."

Sakura's gaze remained fixed on her friend for a longer time.

"Itachi Uchiha. Do you even understand..."

"I do." Jakushi ceased her sentence. "I felt it."

Sakura slightly tilted her head.

"I don't know." Jakushi looked down. "How is it with Sasuke. I'm sure it's not... quite normal. But Itachi is..."

She couldn't describe it. Perhaps because it was beyond words. How was she to describe that she caught a glimpse of a truly broken human being? Getting that close allowed her to feel only a small piece and it was awful. Too much for him to bear, for sure. But he somehow did bear it and it absolutely amazed her. There were beauty and pain in that at the same time and she didn't think there were actual words for it.

"I didn't understand what happened last night. You didn't make him do it by force, did you?"

"Goodness, Sakura." Jakushi was astounded. "Am I truly that monstrous in your eyes?"

"It seems I know neither of you." Sakura smiled faintly. "Do enlighten me, please."

"There's nothing to enlighten you about. I was just sick of watching him agonize. And you two just didn't help."

Sakura furrowed.

"Is it a problem that we're together in his house? Which is as much as Sasuke's, anyway. I didn't think..."

"No. But-" Jakushi sighed gloomily after the next conclusion filled her head. "Look, I'm not sure you'll understand."

"Understand what? Itachi always said it makes him happy to see us together."

"Didn't it cross your mind that he might not tell you the truth?"

"But Sasuke's happiness... is everything for him." Sakura tried again, shrugging.

"Yes. Most certainly." Jakushi exhaled sharply. "What an elegant liar. Someone's happiness isn't your happiness, even if that someone is precious to you. He would never share the struggle of being all alone, with thoughts that rip you from the inside. And you two-"

Jakushi took a breath, trying to calm herself down for a moment.

"I don't care what the others think of me. If I can offer him a solace of any kind, I would give it without a second thought."

Sakura had sunk in dead silence.

"Sakura..." Jakushi moaned, taken aback with the realization that she was upset once again. "I haven't met someone that has gone through such a hell, with such submission and has made it out on the other side. He is a hero. Do you understand now?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura spoke quietly, holding her cup tightly. "I didn't know we'd hurt him like that."

"I didn't want it to sound like an accusation." Jakushi kept on with the quiet tone. "Just that he takes every punishment as deserved."

"Sounds like a serious case." Sakura smiled at her and finally succeeded in making her friend do it too.

They drank their tea for one long moment in silence. Jakushi let out another sigh and leaned on her hand.

"At least you're not bruised," Sakura commented and made her laugh.

"What a tragedy."

"Why? You're alive."

"Don't make conclusions only from what you know." Jakushi sipped from the tea.

"Oh?" Sakura smiled.

"I think..." Jakushi bit her lower lip, focused on the light blue figures on the cup. "I won't be seeing bruises anytime soon."

"You sure? You've been together only once." Sakura gave her a meaning look and stood up to wash her cup and Jakushi followed her.

"Sakura, since the moment I met him he's acting as if he's scared not to break me."

"There's still time." Sakura answered carelessly.

"There's no point in waiting."

"I'm tempted to make a bet."

"I'm not betting with you on such stupid things." Jakushi snapped. "Take your sadistic boyfriend and teach him some manners."

"And you take yours and remind him what violence is." Sakura turned around with folded hands.

"What now, implying that Sasuke's stronger than Itachi?" Jakushi raised her intonation, placing the cup on the countertop.

"I'm not implying," Sakura smirked and opened the refrigerator.

"I lived to see us arguing about this. I can't believe it." Jakushi took on with washing her cup abruptly. "Sasuke is on the losing side this time."

"Mmm, not so sure about that."

"You're kidding me. How about the things you said to me yesterday?"

"I've thought on the subject. Sasuke is Sasuke." Sakura made a dramatic pause, taking the products in her hands to the table. "But also an Uchiha."

"You're insane." Jakushi faced her with a thunderous expression.

Sakura burst into laughter.

"And you are _in deep_." She announced after calming herself and a sudden flash of worry passed her joyful expression.

"I may be in deep but that doesn't change the fact Itachi can't be defeated as simply as you think."

"Stop defending him, I know that. Everyone knows that." Sakura scoffed, still amused by the psychological experiment she exerted upon Jakushi. "On the other side..."

"No. No, no."

"If his opponent knows him as himself... the chances increase vastly." Sakura continued slowly, meeting Jakushi's eyes.

Jakushi didn't answer because her friend was somehow right. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't to be taken lightly after all. She went to the kotatsu and sat on her previous place.

"What do you mean with _everyone knows that_?"

Sakura carefully tore off a piece of the bread in her hands.

"I hear from many places..."

"What?"

"The people are slightly... scared." Sakura didn't dare to raise her eyes. "The dead don't come back so easily."

Jakushi leaned back, surprised by Sakura's words.

"What are you saying, that this might not be Itachi?"

Sakura glanced up at her quickly.

"That's not true, for sure. Y-you can confirm it. But the problem remains. He's too dangerous to-"

"Sakura, he bears no ill will."

"That's what he tells you." Sakura rested both her hands on the table. "That's what he tells you, Jakushi. How much actually does he share with you?"

Jakushi had frozen in place, refusing to believe. That was the other counter-fact that bothered her for quite some time.

"Does he share anything at all with you? Even if he did, would you discern the truth from the lie?"

"He wouldn't."

"How can we be sure that his intentions are good? I have a bad feeling, Jakushi." Sakura lowered her voice.

Silence spread between them as both looked down. The air was so tensed that in could be felt on one's very skin. Heavy silence that weighed upon the mind.

"And what does Sasuke share with _you_?" Jakushi suddenly stood up, the wrath in her voice so much that she couldn't remain in her place. "Tell me. What does Sasuke share with you?"

"Not much." Sakura looked at her with concern.

"Oh, yes. Maybe I should start to suspect him that he plans to destroy the village." Jakushi fumed. "It's not like he hadn't done it before."

"Jakushi, that has nothing to do with-" Sakura tried to stop her, slightly stung by the accusation.

"He won't... he won't hurt anyone!" Jakushi's voice failed and she tried to swallow the tears.

The words that came from her mouth... were they true? Or she said them just because she was fond of him. What if all of it was really a trap and she was a pawn in Itachi's game. Why not? Her affection made her blind for everything else. Affection was her greatest weakness.

"Kushi." Sakura stood up too and neared, taking a hold of her hand. "I know it's hard for you to see it that way. But we don't know the truth. Trusting him fully may cause you some serious pain. You know his history."

"I don't believe it. Last night..." Jakushi narrowed eyes at her, angry at herself. "I've always tried to not attach to anyone. And now I did and I have to let it go. What do you all want from me?"

Sakura's features twisted into a sad grimace.

"I don't want to separate you from him. I haven't seen you happier. I was so glad to see you like that in the last week. Because I am your friend and want you to be happy."

"Of course. Everyone wants me to be happy." Jakushi smiled bitterly. "Then come and destroy my sandcastle."

"I'm sorry, Jakushi. It may be dangerous."

"Thank you for the warning." Jakushi nodded and recoiled from Sakura. "It's time for me to go home. Hospitality is on the level in Uchiha's house. First, they invite you, then they throw you out."

"Jakushi!" Sakura furrowed. "I'm not throwing you out. I want you to be safe!"

But Jakushi didn't hear her, dashing back to her room so that she could gather all of her things, as much as she didn't want to. One question remained, ringing out loud in her mind above all others. Why, by the names of all gods, everything connected with that clan had to be an agony?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I have some problems and that's why I'm delaying everything like that but I tend to be one of these people that are almost OCD about starting and finishing their tasks no matter what. Unfinished tasks drive me crazy, so that may be your small hope every time you think to yourself _It's been a year, is this story still going on or that girl completely forgot about it?_ Also, FF didn't allow me to upload in the last 3 days due to an error... I was kinda mad.**

 **For anyone that didn't know that, (I doubt there's such a person though but still) Kishimoto himself said that should a battle between Madara and Itachi occurs, Madara would lose.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it. See you next time.**

* * *

 **P.S. I named my chapter after one of my Linkin Park favorites. I think the lyrics truly cover Itachi's mindset throughout this chapter. Rest in peace, Chester Bennington, a great talent and a voice that will be missed.**


	19. Better Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XIX.

Jakushi slammed the door shut and sighed with exasperation. Her whole day was wasted. What was with Sakura, ruining everything like that? White lies existed with a reason, did they? They were a nice way to go when you see someone's happy. Perhaps misled but happy, nevertheless.

"How was it?" Her father's even voice made her raised her eyes from the ground.

Hajikata stood still, hands folded, apparently had seen her coming from the end of the street to their house.

"Have you ever been a guest in Fugaku's house?" She smirked.

"I haven't"

"Well, you've missed quite a lot." Jakushi leaned back on the door with a tired expression.

"Why do you look like you don't want to go back there anymore, then?"

Jakushi laughed.

"Because..." She narrowed eyes. "Long story. You're not gonna like it."

"Come with me. We have to get something for lunch." He offered, putting on his coat.

"I'm tired."

"You're not tired, it's ten in the morning."

Her father put his shoes on and passed her by, slightly shifting her form so that he's able to open the door.

Jakushi shook her head. There was nothing to do in the house anyway. If she spent more than five minutes in her room, surely a headache was going to overwhelm her, thinking about her current problems. And doing some work always was better than doing nothing at all.

She returned her things back to her room and ran through the door as fast as she could.

The skies remained as dark and the air as chilly but the streets were lively, as it usually happened on a Saturday. Despite the pouring rain overnight, the metallic gray clouds were still hanging over the village and most likely were they about to stay there for a while.

Jakushi took the road down the street where her father already walked with a slow and calm pace.

"Weren't you going to stay until Sunday?"

"Change of plans." Jakushi murmured, eyes nailed to the ground.

"Well, Saizo didn't look good yesterday anyway. He needs a medic."

"I'll see what I can do." She smirked.

After entering the most lively part of the village, her father went on with buying whatever he had planned and Jakushi followed him around, helping with the carriage of the products. She didn't mind helping her father as long as he didn't take all of her free time. There were a few hours of rest until the day ended and she had to go back to work on the next one.

Her father, as well as she, wasn't from the people who talked for hours but between them two was a natural connection of the sort. That was somehow understood and it went without saying. As they walked to the next shop, Hajikata tucked his hand into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out something small.

"I almost forgot. Look what I found today." Jakushi took a small bronze brooch from his palm. "It was your grandfather's."

It resembled... a leaf.

"The symbol of Konoha?" Jakushi turned to her father in surprise.

"Do you know where did he get this from?"

Jakushi shook her head.

"That's a personal gift from Tobirama. He used to tell me the story numerous times. He had saved both his friends while being injured, during a tough mission. It seems, the Hokage was impressed by his bravery."

Jakushi smiled at the thought.

"Can I keep it with me?"

"Take it." Hajikata shrugged. "It only gathered dust in my room."

A minute later, he touched her shoulder absently in order to stop her. He had mentioned he needed to buy bread and Jakushi wasn't surprised when he headed directly to the bakery. They almost missed it over the latest conversation.

"Wait outside, if you want." Her father opened the door without looking at her, certain that she wasn't going to follow.

"As you wish." Jakushi sighed and fixed on the brooch.

Old objects as that always carried so much history within and the same they were just objects and couldn't share it.

She was sure that her grandfather has been grateful for the recognition. From what she had heard, Tobirama's attention definitely didn't fix on insignificant things. Was her grandfather afraid back then? When he's been seriously injured. And his friends? Perhaps he couldn't accept their death and that was the very reason for him to lay inhuman efforts in order to save them, away from the battlefield. Whatever happened then-

"The last time I told her to shut up she broke a few bones in my hand."

Jakushi raised her head, hearing a familiar voice.

"I hadn't expected she'd exert such violence upon you. " Itachi was already looking at her but didn't stop, walking beside his brother.

The irony was that they passed each other, a few steps between them but Sasuke was so into the conversation that he didn't notice her. It wasn't like that with Itachi, though, because he didn't take eyes off her while keeping up the dialogue with the same light tone.

"Well, Jakushi..." She heard her father's voice as he exited the bakery. "Hope you didn't freeze while you waited for me."

"You hadn't expected?" Sasuke narrowed eyes.

"Come on, you two were obvious. Well, she was. You were just too little to notice."

"Do we go back home now?"

Jakushi made a few slow steps ahead, her gaze still holding Itachi's, hardly parting with it.

"Of course." She drawled.

"You okay?" Her father asked.

They probably finished the training. Itachi was surprised to see her there. Her father's presence perhaps confused him additionally. Even if they had ceased with the hiding, a public demonstration of closeness wasn't a good idea. Although his eyes were empty of emotions, she felt nettled by them. Less than two hours ago she made a promise. That she's not one to leave.

"I'm okay."

There was a brief pause between them before Jakushi took a breath and exhaled, deciding to renew that conversation.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"How did you manage to trust mom?" Jakushi looked down.

Hajikata didn't answer immediately and she turned to look at him for a moment.

"How did you know for sure that she's not going to betray you?"

"I didn't know." He spoke slowly.

"Didn't you ever think that she might betray you?"

He smiled.

"You don't really think when you're in love."

Jakushi lowered her gaze down again.

"When will I have grandchildren?" Her father asked after the next pause.

"Grandchildren?!" Jakushi jumped.

"Tell me that at least one of the twins is interested in you." Hajikata kept talking calmly as if he hadn't heard her reaction.

Jakushi blushed.

"Takumi tried..." She uttered a beginning of a sentence she didn't finish.

"Tried? You haven't beaten him up black and blue, have you?"

"I haven't. I rejected him. Why are we talking about this?"

"If you keep acting like a general no one will ever like you. Take a look at the other girls around you."

"The other girls are sloppy and annoying. Can we talk about something else? Food, for instance."

"Your mother was already pregnant at your age."

"I don't want children yet."

"I'll speak with Takumi."

"Stop with that! He's like a brother to me. As is Kioshi."

"Make sure someone will take a liking to you because the clock's ticking."

"I'm still seventeen. It's crazy having children at that age." Jakushi snapped angrily.

"You're practically almost eighteen."

"No, thanks. I wanna live my life for now. Besides, there is someone who likes me.

She already felt awkward for opening up the subject. But her father looked pleased with the last sentence.

Jakushi sighed.

She wasn't quite sure the candidate was exactly to his taste, knowing his opinion on a clan in particular.

"Where are my grandchildren, then?" Hajikata asked evenly and she couldn't help but laugh at his stubbornness.

"Patience. You'll have grandchildren. If not from me, from Saizo."

* * *

They went back home and had a lunch together. Jakushi went straight to her brother's room afterward. He was asleep but she felt he was feverish and made a successful attempt to apply her healing technique, without waking him up. Surely, he was going to get better with a few hours of sleep.

The afternoon dragged slowly but Jakushi had enough work to do. She decided it's time for her to clean up her room and turn it in a more decent place. It took her about an hour to do that and after finishing, she relaxed on her bed with a sigh. However, a thought crawled in her mind. She stood up and pulled out the brooch from her coat.

She wanted to keep it along with her most valuable object so that she could pass them to her children, should she has such. Jakushi slowly sat on the bed and opened the small shelf on her bedside cabinet.

In one long moment, her eyes scrutinized the two objects laying in there. The dagger of her mother, small and made of black iron. Konoha's symbol was encrusted in the base of the blade. Next to the dagger laid an onyx colored box with a thin crimson ribbon around it. The colors of Uchiha couldn't be mistaken. She placed that box there an hour ago, while cleaning and didn't pay her much attention then.

She had seen Mikoto once or twice when she was a little. She remembered her as a refined, gentle and even quiet woman but not with the aura the Hyuga had. Mikoto made the impression of a woman who knows her place but doesn't impose it on other, taking advantage of it. She was down to earth and friendly, without puffing up on what she had. Although she had lots of things she could puff up on.

Itachi probably took after his father in appearance but his manner was the copy of Mikoto. Just the thought how much that hairpin meant to him, her heart sunk. She didn't deserve something of such value. Even her looks weren't compatible for the pin, she didn't feel worthy of carrying it. Perhaps she'd never wear it but... the gesture touched her deeply.

Jakushi left the brooch of her grandfather next to the dagger and the box, and close the shelf. She wondered what was she going to tell her children, concerning that box. Perhaps it depended on whose children they were. Her face momentarily reddened and she laid back on the bed, covering it with the sheets. Her father was at fault. He started the subject earlier. Under no circumstances was she to let such ideas in her head because that was a dangerous matter.

* * *

A few hours later Jakushi went down, to eat dinner with her father. Firstly, she helped him with the cooking, of course. Although their kitchen was far too small in comparison to the one in the Uchiha's house, theirs had something better. Coziness. Positively it was because of the nice memories it held.

Jakushi took up with tidying the table when someone rang on the door.

"Jakushi, will you open?"

"I'm going."

She left the chopsticks and headed to the door, freezing right on her spot in the moment she opened it.

"What are you doing here?" The words dropped from her mouth without her taking any time to consider them.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm closing the door." She warned and went on with it but Itachi's palm stopped her from doing so.

"Answer me."

"Jakushi, who is it?" Her father asked from the room next door.

She hesitated, looking at Itachi's confused expression. She needed some time to think about what she'd convey.

"A friend."

"Is it Sakura?"

"It's not Sakura, dad."

Itachi stepped back slowly.

"You're scared." His brows slightly wrinkled with the realization.

"You know I'm not. It's just..."

"You are."

"Why don't you invite them in instead of hanging there in the cold? We have plenty of food."

A shiver ran down her spine. Invite him? That was definitely an interesting twist of the events. Perhaps horrific was the better word. She had no idea how her father was going to react.

"I'm leaving," Itachi announced, with a noticeable sad tinge in his voice.

Banishing him now was going to turn her into a veritable monster that stepped on promises and destroyed hopes. She didn't want to be a monster in his eyes. Neither did she want to see that sadness in them whenever they looked at each other.

"Wait."

Jakushi stopped him right before after he was about to turn away. Her hand squeezed the handle of the door for a moment.

"Don't expect much." She muttered, stepping backward.

Itachi looked at her in wonder.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But what of it? Let's give it a try."

Itachi entered and she closed the door behind him, helping him with the coat.

"Come." She lightly touched his hand and walked to the dining room

Itachi trailed after her and they both stopped at the entrance of the room where Hajikata was already sitting and in expectancy of his daughter.

"Dad," Jakushi tried to get his attention but her voice was failing to sound firm.

Hajikata raised his gaze to her, then shifted it to Itachi, then back to her.

"Dad, this is-"

"I know who he is." Her father snapped sharply, cutting off her sentence.

She was certain that such antagonism for people was a rarity for her father and somehow this particular reaction surprised her.

"Should I send him away?" Jakushi asked evenly.

Her father narrowed eyes discontentedly.

"I'll never send away a guest from my house." He slowly stood up and made a pause. "Even if I don't like it."

Jakushi quietly took a breath and exhaled. Well, it could be worse.

"Thank you for the hospitality."

"Hajikata." Her father said, dryly.

"Hajikata-sama." Itachi greeted with a bow but all Hajikata did was to nod.

Jakushi took her usual place on the table and let Itachi choose one on his own.

He cleverly chose the one against Hajikata and left from Jakushi. She barely held a sigh. There wasn't a single movement he didn't think through. Sitting against the master of the house had its serious context, the most apparent of its multiple meanings was making demands of being equal to the master. Truth be told, Jakushi hadn't seen Itachi directly into a battle for dominance but she was sure that it is a fearsome sight. Just that in that very moment, perhaps it was best that he didn't do anything by force.

She handed him the portion, meant for Saizo and he nodded.

"Thank you."

"How is Sakura doing?" Hajikata asked his daughter, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Wonderful. She's happy." Jakushi smiled for a second, meeting her father's eyes, then lowered them back at her food.

"Good. How is it in the hospital lately? I heard there is a rise of patients."

"That's what I heard too. We were off the last three days but we're getting back to work tomorrow. I'm sure it's nothing our hospital can't handle."

"How was the festival?" Hajikata continued with the questions, this time looking at Itachi.

Jakushi felt the tinge of hostility. Was it intentional, to put salt in the wound like that? Her father knew perfectly well that festival was about mourning the dead, too.

"Thanks to Sakura and Jakushi, unforgettable," Itachi answered, looking up to him.

"Can't we go without the Sharingan?" Hajikata fumed.

"Dad, calm down," Jakushi tried to redirect his attention to her, using a soft tone. "He's not able to see without it."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't be calm when I have a person with activated Sharingan in my house."

"I am doing this out of necessity, Hajikata-sama. I have nothing against you."

After Itachi's words, the silence was once again restored. Jakushi shared a look with Itachi for a moment. That whole atmosphere was ridiculous. She would've never imagined that Itachi will be dining with her father on the same table. Perhaps it was going to happen eventually, just not that early.

"A _friend,_ Jakushi?" Her father spoke, distinctly.

Jakushi slowly put her chopsticks down.

"What kind of a friend?"

"A close one." She replied.

Hajikata transfixed Itachi with a cold gaze.

"How did you two met? Was it because of Sakura? She's being around that boy for too long lately. I'm sure he had twisted her mind already."

"He saved my life." Jakushi stopped him, masterfully. She gave a meaning look to her father, hoping that a single look would carry a message, strong enough to silence him from any further remarks. "Next to my last mission. It wasn't Sakura, she has nothing to do with it."

Itachi observed the scene silently and after seeing how Hajikata visibly softened after her words, looked back down to the plate.

"How close?"

"Very," Jakushi answered but it somehow seemed to her rather comical and she couldn't help but smile, as much as she didn't want to.

"I understand."

"But?" Jakushi asked, certain that this tone suggested a continuation.

"I disapprove."

"May I ask why, father?"

"Because people scare their children with Uchiha Itachi at night. And because that clan is cursed to not find peace. Always ends with destruction."

"Dad-" Jakushi was taken aback with his striking honesty.

"I don't want you anywhere close to that person. I don't want you to have anything in common with him or his brother."

Jakushi's lips parted opened in astonishment. Her eyes shifted on Itachi.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"I have nothing to say," Itachi explained calmly. "He is absolutely right."

"What?" Jakushi exhaled sharply. "He's not right. You are not like the rest of your clan. You've always wanted peace."

"Apparently, you've forgotten, Jakushi," Hajikata intervened. "what his desire for peace brought. Or you've turned a blind eye and you don't see that he _is_ like them."

"What's wrong with you?" Jakushi raised her voice. "What wrong with both of you?"

"Even if he helped you at some point... that doesn't change his nature."

"Why is everyone against me today?" Jakushi almost smiled.

"Jakushi, what I'm telling you is the truth." Hajikata went on, evenly.

"How can you know that when you don't know him at all?"

"I know enough about his deeds. If he had killed once, he'll kill again."

Jakushi felt her eyes blurring and turned to Itachi, at a loss.

"Why are you not saying anything?"

Itachi was, in fact, looking at her father, completely calm. As if he knew in advance that the event would turn out that way. Jakushi swallowed down the rising lump in her throat. She had to get over that. To defeat it. She swore to withstand whatever comes in her way. She accepted Itachi and now she had to fight with teeth and claws. But the opposition started to break her down sooner than she expected. She thought herself brave enough but wasn't sure of it anymore.

"Dad, why don't you try to understand? I..." She made a pause, searching for the right words. "I care about him. Why don't you try to accept him the way he is, for me?"

"Uchiha are demons in human skin," Hajikata said through clenched teeth.

"All I'm asking is that you overcome your hatred." Jakushi pleaded quietly.

"I can't accept him. Not this one. Find someone else."

"Someone else?" Jakushi gave a mirthless laugh. "How would've made you feel if someone told you to replace my mother with someone else?"

Hajikata's face slightly paled.

"Don't involve your mother in this. She was a respectable woman, of a good family."

"I have no intentions of changing my mind." Jakushi retorted firmly.

"Do as you please." Her father's voice became emotionless. "I'm just asking you to be reasonable. I'm sure you're aware that if he has to choose between you and Konoha, it wouldn't be you."

Jakushi looked at him as if struck by a lightning and for a second they didn't take their eyes off one another. Then she suddenly stood up and left, heading to the front door.

Air. She needed air, it was too hard for her to breathe.

"Jakushi."

"Stop it," Jakushi whispered, placing her hands on her ears.

She pressed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear or see him. She wished everything was a big dream from which she could wake up, finding Takumi and Kioshi, spending her days as quietly and calmly as they were, before. If there was such thing as god or a higher power that controlled all life, it definitely sought revenge for something she had done because the problems kept flooding and she couldn't hold on. Instead of standing up against them with new strength, she found herself more and more suppressed under their crushing weight.

"Jakushi, please." He tried to catch up with her but she kept striding ahead, ignoring him.

"I want to be alone for a moment." Her voice cracked at the very beginning and lowered to whisper.

"Stop." Itachi gripped her hand and she was forced to face him but made a few steps away, nevertheless.

"Why are you so upset? He just doesn't like me. Which I thought you'd expect." He paused for a moment, hesitating whether to continue. "No one likes me here."

"He's right, Itachi." She looked at him. "He's right. You said it first."

Itachi narrowed eyes.

"Is that what you're thinking of me?"

"You are an Uchiha. Even if you're not what he describes, I have no place in Uchiha. I am an ordinary shinobi, without much talent or blue blood. What did I think it was gonna happen?"

"That doesn't matter." He stepped closer. "Uchiha don't exist anymore. Nothing matters."

Jakushi didn't move, continuous silence extending between them before she decided to speak again, this time with an even intonation.

"And Konoha?"

"What about Konoha?"

"If you have to choose between me and Konoha... what would you choose?"

Jakushi waited for an answer but every silent second that passed upset her more and more, and he didn't move, neither did he look like someone that had the intention of answering that question.

"What would you choose, Itachi?" Her words trembled as she slightly tilted her head.

She felt the tears falling down her cheeks but the fact that she showed weakness for something like that didn't bother her. These tears were of pain. Truth was, she didn't have to ask that question, or rather she had no right to ask it. The answer was clear and not in her favor but that wasn't by his or her fault. There was no one at fault here.

She thanked Itachi silently, for not saying it out loud. He knew what would the spoken truth cause her. It was better left unsaid.

A light smile appeared on her lips, still marveled at his steady gaze, appearing unaffected in any way. There wasn't coldness in there, it was just the trained tic, the walls he built whenever the issue required something of his human side. The soft side that took all the blows. He kept it carefully guarded and with right. She wished she could do that trick with herself as well for it hurt too much sometimes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back home."

She surrounded him slowly and walked back to the house.

"You said you'll fight, Jakushi. You said we have to act like soldiers." Itachi said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Because I thought I'll fight for you, not against you," Jakushi replied thoughtfully and kept walking. "I cannot fight against you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Well, I have a detailed plan for around thirty chapters, so no, I haven't forgotten about this fanfic. Not in the least. Just that I started my wartime RL AU SasuSaku before finishing this (as I previously mentioned I'd do) because I'm bad at patience sometimes and I'm writing these two simultaneously now.**

 **Eh, as the angst is only deepening in this chapter, I don't suspect you'll particularly love it ahead 'cause it gets sadder lol. No worries, though. It's gonna be fine.**

 **Sending much love to whoever you are, wherever you are, have a great day (or night)! Till next time.**


	20. Calm Seas and Dark Skies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

XX.

"Well, how are doing?" Kioshi pushed her lightly with his elbow.

"Great."

"When did you sleep for the last time?" He bent down so that he could get a clearer view of her face. "There are interesting violet orbs around your eyes."

"Kioshi, leave her alone." Takumi scolded.

They sat inside the Amaguirama cafe with big, steaming cups of tea in front of them. Jakushi watched through the windows as the wind blew into the trees' crowns. The green leaves danced to the breath of spring as busy birds made noise, trying to find a suitable home.

"Konoha's winters go so fast. Barely three months and the trees are blossoming." Kioshi noted thoughtfully. "I wish they're longer sometimes."

"You're mad." Takumi shook his head. "Freezing to the bone every day. I don't get what you like about that."

"I don't know. I like it." Kioshi shrugged, standing up. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he moved away, Takumi reached for Jakushi's palm and tapped on it gently.

"Jakushi," He leaned in, searching for her eyes. "I will do anything..."

She slowly focused her hollow eyes on him.

"You can't." Jakushi smiled at him. "I'll only hurt you more if I speak."

Takumi stared at her for a while before leaning back, eyes slightly narrowing.

"Just trying to let you know you can still count on me. I am here and will be, as long as I live."

"I know that, Takumi," Jakushi said in a whisper. "I appreciate your endless support and I know I don't deserve it."

"I will not give up, you know." Takumi slightly tilted his head. "Never."

Jakushi took a deep breath but it trembled distinctly. Her eyes parted his in a

"Stop torturing yourself." Takumi folded hands. "He's not worth it."

"Don't speak like you know everything." Jakushi gave him a warning in a low voice. "Just don't."

"Uchiha." Takumi scoffed. "You fell for the trap, didn't you? Another one of their countless victims. It's been weeks."

"I am not another victim." Speaking every word clearly, Jakushi looked at him, the anger discernible in her intonation.

"They are the masters of deception. You are no match." Takumi leaned on the table, trying to keep a calm intonation.

"I know." Jakushi passed a hand over her eyes. "I can't explain it, Takumi. It's not just an attraction. I felt... connected. On another level."

Takumi lowered his eyes to the table.

"I told you it will only hurt you if I speak." Jakushi mouthed quietly.

"It's alright. Speak to me, if it will make you feel better." He shrugged. "I wanna hear all about the mass murderer."

His words pierced through her and she pursed her lips in order to stop the words from flowing. She held them back but Takumi's bitter expression only upset her more.

"Back," Kioshi announced, sitting next to them.

But Jakushi stood up sharply and headed to the exit at a fast pace, which startled the brothers. They exchanged glances before deciding to follow her, leaving the cups on the table.

They evened out with her but the cafe was already far behind them.

"I am sorry, ok?" Takumi looked down. "Peace?"

"If you are to speak badly about Uchiha Itachi you haven't got a clue what it is to be a shinobi." Jakushi stopped again and Kioshi gave her a perplexed look that quickly shifted toward his brother.

"I've missed a fight."

"You haven't missed anything." She sighed with exasperation. "Just leave me alone, guys. I'm not feeling very well today. I'll go home."

"Uh... no." Kioshi folded hands. "We're not leaving you in this state. You live a half-life in the last few weeks and the three of us know why."

"I apologize." Takumi put hands in his pockets. "I spoke without thinking."

"It's alright." Jakushi shrugged. "I stopped caring about what people think long ago."

"You see, we don't wanna be just people. We are your team." Kioshi slightly tilted his head. "Come back to us, please."

Jakushi furrowed at him, hit with the sudden realization that she has forgotten how they looked like, both of them. She met them almost every day in the last weeks but it was as if she hasn't and their faces were distant and unfamiliar. All this time she spent in her head dragged her away from the present and the reality, it was so frustrating to know she's been with people and she's visited places but in fact, her thoughts have been stuck on a single person and they didn't give her peace of mind.

"Alright. I'm here with you now. What do you want me to do?"

"Smile, for a start." Takumi bumped her shoulder. "You're being a dark cloud since forever."

Smile? How do you do that?

The thought only saddened Jakushi more. She reiterated the last conversation she had with him over and over. Every time she thought about it she concluded it was only a natural end to their relationship, it was the best and wisest choice to let go. He was right and she - wrong. And no one was at fault.

He tried to reach her a couple of times, called her and searched for her but she refused to meet him. Facing him would mean surrender. They had to stay apart, that was the only way. It was that one night she saw him standing outside her house, peering into her window when she almost gave up and ran to him but... she didn't. It wasn't what her heart desired, it was what her mind coerced. She pulled the curtain and cried for hours then. He stopped coming after that night.

It hurt like nothing before to lose his gentle touch and that heavy heart of his she loved so much. She missed the way he moved as if a veritable prince had escaped from her mother's stories and had found his way to her reality, twisting her world. He was noble, in every sense and she was a trite soul, not worthy of his presence. At least that's what she thought. It was her blame to fall so deep, knowing what she'll bring upon herself. Leading herself to a path that ended in tears and pain was entirely her own fault. Life wasn't her mother's stories, though, she wished it was. Her place was among her friends and family and they were there for her. Not being able to see that, blinded by longing for something impossible, was unforgivable. She let her teammates and her closest down.

It wouldn't hurt her to try and reconstruct her life, the way it was once. Starting from Takumi and Kioshi. They were right to ask of her what they did. It wasn't fair for her to act like that. She promised to try and find the strength to overcome her pain and forget her feelings. That's what a shinobi would do.

A wide smile appeared on her face and it almost frightened Takumi and Kioshi, leaving them generally surprised.

"You guys wanna go and train? It's been a while." Her smile transformed into a smirk.

"Hell yeah, we do." Takumi wrapped his hand around her shoulder and led her down the alley, casting a glance at his brother. "Right?"

"Of course." Kioshi sighed, walking next to them with a pleased smile on his lips.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly.

Jakushi took the time to enjoy her teammates' presence to the extent of distracting herself from the burden her mind carried. While the training lasted, that is. They were in the forest, on that meadow she used to love so much. Within the moment they laid on the ground, exhausted, her memories returned with unrelenting force. Eyes closed, she could breathe in the fresh scent of grass. It was almost time, the blossoming season.

Yet her heart and mind froze in time. The vigor that came along with spring wasn't affecting her in any way. Glad to see at least Takumi and Kioshi were having fun while moving at lightning speed and destroying a small part of the forest with some serious Earth and Fire techniques, she found out that her Shadow Techniques have gone really bad. It's been weeks since she trained her concentration. Good thing was, her skills with the katana were just as fine as before, neither of the brothers could defeat her. The light and warm breeze caressed their, now covered with sweat, foreheads as they rested on the soft bed of field flowers.

She couldn't believe she survived more than eight weeks without him. But you get used to everything, as hard as it seems. Just that her life appeared even, like a calm sea on a summer morning. She didn't mind it calm and safe but it was monotonous and... empty.

Empty.

Jakushi opened her eyes and looked at the sky. There was no sunlight... strange. Matter-of-fact, she thought that winter quite long for some reason and it must've been the complete lack of sun.

"Pfffft," Takumi scoffed. "Every. Single. Time."

"Yeah, annoying."

Jakushi heaved up to a sitting position, look over to the brothers.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You've drifted away again, haven't you?"

"Uh, we were talking," Kioshi said right after his brother, trying to appease the situation. "about the upcoming celebration."

Jakushi tried to gather her thoughts back and try to remember the date but to no avail. Her wrinkled brows wrested a heavy sigh from Takumi.

"Hanami."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Did the time come already?"

"Yeah. The thing is, my family has invited tons of relatives for the occasion."

"Again." Kioshi murmured.

"It will be hellish."

Jakushi chuckled.

"What's so wrong with relatives?"

"They're getting on my nerves," Takumi explained right away. "Little cousins that scream and shout at their loudest, elders that ask you about your personal life and other people that you don't know but find great pleasure in interrogating you."

"I understand." Jakushi nodded. "But it sure sounds fun."

"It's _not,"_ Kioshi growled.

A brief silence spread between them as Jakushi enveloped her legs with hands, looking down at the grass. Time has flown away, hasn't it? She wasn't exactly in the mood for a festival but perhaps a festival was just the thing she needed in order to cheer up. Although Hanami held a rather tragic meaning. The evanescence of life and beauty.

"Tell me you're gonna come." Takumi pleaded. "That way we'll have a way to sneak away from the annoying bunch."

"You are very close with your family, I see."

"I barely stand Kioshi."

Jakushi smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure I'll be coming. Father doesn't take it very well, celebrating that festival. It reminds him of mom. He used to avoid it for years."

"He might make an exception if I ask him to," Takumi smirked.

"Seriously? You're teaming up with my dad?" Jakushi raised a brow.

"He would team up with the sun if it meant you'll come." Kioshi intervened dryly but his brother hit him in the ribs.

"Well, I'll talk with him about it." Jakushi shrugged. "I think I want to go out and see people. It'd be a good change."

* * *

"Dad?" Jakushi called out, stripping down her jacket and proceeding to hang in on the metallic hood next to her. "Hello? Dad?"

Her brother came down the stairs after a few seconds and turned around, to the kitchen.

"He went out, said he'll be meeting a friend of his and might get late 'till he's back. So we're on our own now."

"Right." Jakushi sighed. "I guess I'll be making dinner then. And you won't be helping me."

"Nope." Saizo slipped away from the kitchen, quickly heading back to his room.

"That's what I thought." Jakushi murmured.

She wasn't quite in the mood for cooking so she decided it would be nice to go with something easy. The soba noodles she bought a week ago were perfect for the case. They required a little time to get cooked and tasted delicious.

After setting them to boil, she proceeded to make the sauce with the sesame oil, red pepper, the soy sauce... her thoughts had already drifted when she started cutting the scallion and the bunch of cilantro on the wooden board she took next to the sink. It wasn't that bad to have all those skills from an early age. Of course, everyone would've preferred to have a parent to look after them for as long as they can simply because the basics like cooking, cleaning and earning money weren't things that were supposed to fall on the children's shoulders.

However, in extreme circumstances, the children had to take the responsibility for almost everything. Cleaning and cooking weren't that much of a problem because she got used to it. The greater problem was having to act as a substitute for her mother for the sake of her brother. Sometimes she had to act like her father too when he was absent. All that tired her out. Not that she wanted to play these roles, it felt like an obligation of some kind.

Even though she didn't think about it as seriously her brother was involuntarily transferring the mother figure on her often enough, which bothered her. What was even stranger was that her father mixed up the way he saw her too, often acting with her as if she was a close friend and not a daughter whom he had to treat accordingly.

Being a mother, a friend, a daughter, a sister and a shinobi at once was exhausting. Good thing she wasn't on top of a noble clan.

Her hand froze in the middle of her cutting for a moment but then slowly cut through the end.

They weren't so different in that matter.

She stuck the knife in the board angrily. Why did she keep thinking about something that was in the past? Over meant over.

Jakushi forced her mind to remain on the dinner and soon it was ready to eat, steam rising from the glass bowl she placed on the table. It was already a late afternoon and she was fairly hungry so pulling back the dinner time wasn't going to be that much of a deal. As she put two small cups and pairs of chopsticks, for herself and Saizo, the door clicked open.

Jakushi glanced at the corridor and smiled, seeing her father taking off his shoes.

"Smells delicious, Jakushi," Hajikata said, shifting to the kitchen at a slow pace.

"Thought you'll come back late."

"Eh... change of plans."

"I was just about to call Saizo," Jakushi announced. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually." He sighed, taking his seat on the table. "Thank you for taking care of the food."

"Is everything alright?" Jakushi gave him another cup and pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah."

She wasn't convinced the truth was what he was saying it was because his intonations suggested something else. Still, she knew better than to pry and remained silent.

"Jakushi?" He inquired and made her raise her eyes to his. "How do you feel about Hanami?"

Jakushi smiled at him.

"I mean... I know we don't celebrate it since..."

"Why do you ask?" She spared him the inconvenience.

"Takahiro said we're most welcome to join them in the celebration." He caressed his forehead thoughtfully. "We'll be glad to have you with us, they said."

"Well?" Jakushi folded hands. "What are you thinking?"

Hajikata rested his hands on the table and shrugged.

"I think it's time..." He paused, hesitating. "It's time to move on."

Jakushi neared his father and hugged him as she was standing. He leaned on her with another sigh.

"Truth be told, Takumi and Kioshi tried to lure me, too. " She chuckled. "I bet they've conspired against us today."

"You are probably right."

"So, we're going this year?"

"Seems like it." Her father squeezed her hand lightly as she let him go.

"Good. Earlier... I also thought I'd like to go, you know." Jakushi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll call Saizo because the food will get cold before he gets here."

"You do that." Her father nodded, smiling.

* * *

Jakushi spent the rest of the day cleaning up her room. Her aim was not to clean the space to perfection but to tidy up a bit and find something... in particular. As her wardrobe was wide open and she folded most of her clothes on her bed, she finally reached the last layer and found what she was looking for. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she carefully took the soft matter in her hands and sat on the bed.

Her eyes blurred faster than she thought they will.

Fine floral embroidery covered the cloth in pink, red and gray flowers. Leaves and branches weaved along the length of the shoulders and arms, and tiny sparrows here and there, if you look closely. That kimono was a work of art and that's why she couldn't afford to cast it away after her death. It was, matter-of-fact, the only thing she had left from her mother, apart from the dagger.

Jakushi smoothed out the surface of the silk slowly. Wearing it on Hanami would be an honor and she knew her father won't mind. Neither would her mother.

Well...

She heaved a heavy sigh and stood up. Over meant over. Better try that kimono on and keep on cleaning. The lack of activity of any kind was only going to bring her to tears _or_ anger her. Both of those conditions were, mildly said, useless at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Who said it's a great idea to write 3 fanfics at the same time? Nobody. Yet, I consider myself hardcore and I try to do that. Thanks for reading (and waiting lol). I don't know when I'll be able to write down the next chapter but I will, some time. Hope it's gonna be soon 'cause I really like that Hanami part. That part was something like a smooth transition, to let everyone know there was a time skip. You guys thought I forgot about you, right? Nope.**


End file.
